Husband of Three
by throughmysoul44
Summary: Elena lives in a modern polygamous community where she has just been assigned to marry Damon Salvatore. Though only Seventeen, Elena must learn to accept her fate and find the silver lining in the man who at first seems cruel and mean, but slowly steals her heart. Rated M for some harsh scenes of abuse(physically, sexually, and emotionally). Perfectly Dark! BEWARE!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** After reading quite a few books on religious sects, I thought it would be fun to use Damon and Elena because Damon is such a dominant man like the ones in these sects I read about. Elena being rebellious like she is on the TV show would make a great contradictory character because girls are supposed to be submissive, which Elena is not. Please note that there are scenes of abuse and a rape. Please do not read if you do not like stuff like that. Please R&R! I appreciate your thoughts!

p.s. The religious aspects are not meant to offend anyone. They are what I have read about these religious communities. If you are not religious, please do not turn away from the story. I wrote it for the unique love story. Thanks!

* * *

If anyone ever finds this journal, just know that what you are about to read is not because I hate my family and want to expose them as criminals. Our family is just different because we choose to practice polygamy. It is against the law, so we hide in a secluded community to preserve our beliefs. The gated community is made up of 1,500 people all learning and praying together, making it one of the largest in the country. My name is Elena Gilbert and this is my story, full of love and pain and acceptance...the acceptance I needed to find peace in a place I didn't belong.

It's surprising that people are unaware that polygamy still exists in the United States of all places. I guess we've been pretty good at hiding our way of life. Do they know that the only way to join God in his celestial kingdom is for a man to have multiple wives? Do they know that this is the way God wants us to live? Did they know that exposing skin was a sin? That's why the dresses the women here wear are long sleeved and touch our ankles. They are simple pastels-nothing that overpowers the Lord.

"Elena, Mary needs to be changed again," shouted my Mother from downstairs.

I could hear my eight younger siblings screaming and running through the house, as I finished braiding my long brown hair as I did every morning of my life. I quickly finished and ran downstairs, waiting for the lecture I could see coming. Even my older brother Jeremy thought that he could control me because I was a girl and he was a "man". My Father, Mikael, never disagreed with him, no one in the community did. Girls always obeyed men, no matter if they were older, taller, or even more intelligent than the man.

"Elena, the Prophet wants to talk to you after church today. He said I can join you." My mother, Miranda, announced excitedly.

I knew that this was not good news. If the Prophet, the leader and so called "matchmaker" of the community needed to talk to me at the age of Seventeen, I knew it had to do with marriage. The Prophet said that God would tell him when I was ready and for whom I would marry, but even I knew that Seventeen felt too soon.

"Let me just finish changing Mary and we can leave for church. Where is Daddy?" I responded, trying to sound enthusiastic, but I failed miserably.

"He will be down soon. Do not even think about bothering him," she responded, her face very stern.

What is interesting about my household, is that Miranda is only one of the three mothers I have. Though she gave birth to me, all of my Father's wives are considered my mothers. I must obey all of them, but can ask them anything I am wondering. Altogether, I have ten siblings, many of them under the age of nine, but Jeremy is older by three years and Vicki by one. Vicki is already married, but Jeremy is still young enough as a man to stay home to work in the family business.

"Can we just leave now? I just want to get this day over with," I whined as I finished putting Mary's shoes on.

"When your Father is ready, we will leave," My Mother responded calmly.

"Of course, how could I be so selfish?," I retorted almost sarcastically, but I tried to sound sincere to avoid being yelled at.

We waited for my Father, his other wife following behind. She was finishing braiding her hair, her face full of so much fear. What had he done to her? I pulled my eyes away, seeing my Father's frustration with me already.

"Elena, take Mary. Let's go," He hissed at me, opening the front door.

The church was not far down the street of the gated compound. My dress dragged along the dirt road, Mary clinging to my hip. I saw the other members of the church pouring in and I let out a long sigh. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

The church service lasted multiple hours and I couldn't stop thinking about meeting with The Prophet. It was an honor in our community, but I was afraid. I bounced Mary on my knee to quiet her cries, but she would not relent.

I felt my father grab her arm roughly. She let out a harsh scream and he slapped her hard.

"Shut up, Mary" He hissed, and I winced.

I pulled her gently back into my arms as she silently cried. My Father was not a patient man, and he always felt like he was being watched by The Elders. I remember his disciplines were harsh, but he said he was preparing his daughters to be submissive and humble wives. Women were to obey men; no question asked..

My Mother sat silently on his other side, her head bowed. She was such a good wife; never questioned anyone or anything, especially my Father. I'm not sure why I came out so differently. I was rebellious, strong headed, and inquisitive-all the things I shouldn't be as a girl of this community.

The service soon ended, and I felt my heart begin to race in my chest. I saw the Prophet direct my Mother and I toward his office. I did not hesitate, holding my Mother's hand as we walked. I could feel my throat tighten, my hands trembling.

"Elena, my good child, the Lord has spoken and has assigned you a husband," The Prophet said loudly to me in his office.

My Mother's face lit up, but I couldn't even push myself to smile. I just prayed the husband wouldn't be the Prophet himself. He had fourteen wives and he must have been 60 years old. He was around my Father's age for goodness sake. The thought of me carrying his child made me gag.

"Amen," My Mother whispered to herself, a smile plastered on her face.

"Damon Salvatore; one of the most highly respected men of the community. Elena will be his third wife. She will marry tomorrow in the church and move in with Mr. Salvatore immediately following." The Prophet spoke as I saw him wipe his sweaty forehead with a napkin.

"Thank you very much, Mr. Barlow. Elena is just shocked at how generous the Lord was with her selection. We will have her ready for tomorrow," My Mother responded as we headed for the door.

The Prophet's name was Mosiah Barlow. His name gave me the chills. He had a very inviting smile, but it all seemed like a mask. I watched him wink at me as I left his office, and I gave him a small smile.

"Praise the Lord, Elena. The honor you will bring to this family! Your Father will be so happy about this arrangement," She purred to me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** To quickly clear things up! Polygamy means to have multiple wives. Polygamy is illegal in the United States, but people still practice it in secluded communities called sects. People there dress very modestly with women and girls wearing long dresses with sleeves. Their hair is never cut, so they have very long hair that they braid. They believe the more wives you have, the better off you will be in Heaven. Woman are expected to be submissive and obedient to their husbands. They are very religious and follow a Prophet that they are controlled under in the community. Damon currently has two wives, but Elena will be his third. I am sorry for the confusion. I hope you enjoy and please R&R!

* * *

"Mother, I can't do this. I cannot go before God and marry a man I have never met. I am only Seventeen. I am a child myself," I began to plead "How can this be right?".

My Mother's smile soon faded and her eyes pierced into mine. I could only imagine what she was thinking. What a disgrace I was. How I could be so stupid to question the Prophet. How I could live with myself after being so disrespectful.

"Elena! How dare you be so fresh. If God believes you are ready, you are. He has given you a very highly regarded man of our community. You are one of the few to be so lucky and the first that comes from your mouth is beyond disgraceful! You can do the dishes tonight." My Mother was now yelling, her face turning red with anger.

My Mother had never questioned or complained about anything. She believed in modesty and respect. She was probably shocked by my so-called outburst, but I couldn't hold it in. Nothing felt right about what I was about to do.

* * *

I returned to the house soon after our discussion, tears forming in my eyes. I had held it in for so long, but I finally came to the realization that tomorrow I would be a woman, a wife, a sister wife. I would be expected to share the household duties with two woman I didn't know. I was expected to respect and honor a man I never knew prior to our wedding. I would be expected to carry his children and obey his every command.

I found myself feeling confused and lost on my last night in the house I was born and raised. It didn't feel the same. My Mother came to help me pack, but I refused to let my Mother see the tears I had shed since we returned home. She was so happy for me and I couldn't shatter her spirits.

As I packed, I noticed I didn't own as much as I thought. Only about eight dresses, a hairbrush, toothbrush, undergarments and stockings. The suitcase seemed empty, just like how my heart felt. I was leaving all I knew to be apart of a family I didn't know. As we locked the suitcase, my Mother began to speak.

"Elena, there are things a wife should know. I feel you should know before tomorrow night. You know that women have different bodies than men, right?" My Mother asked, never once making eye contact with me, as if she were embarrassed to be discussing this.

"Yes, of course" I responded plainly, seating myself on my bed next to her.

"Well, to have children, Husbands need to put their "parts" inside of our "parts" in order for you to conceive a child. On your wedding night, Damon will expect you to be submissive. As long as you are, he will be patient with you. It may hurt the first time, but the result of being able to carry God's children is so-" I interjected before she could continue.

"NO. NO. That can't be how it is. You can't expect me to let him do that to me. I don't want to have children. I need time. I-I-I can't do this," I shouted, tears running down my face. I could feel my throat tighten and my stomach turn in all directions.

I clasped on to my Mother's dress and sobbed into her chest. My Mother pried my hands off of her and sat me next to her on the bed.

"Elena, you will allow him to undress you and see your body. Your body is his temple and if you plan to be a good wife, you will obey whatever he says. The more you listen to him, the more he will listen to you. If you know what is good for you, you will go to sleep right now." My Mother finished speaking and exited my room silently.

How could women let their bodies be violated like that? With a man they didn't even know. Will Damon allow me time before he does that? Will he force me to do it? What if I refuse? The last night I spent in my childhood home was spent in tears, so many tears that my pillow was soaked.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of my sister Mary crying. It was my alarm each morning, but there was something different about it this morning. I would never sleep in this room or this house. I would never change Mary's diaper again or teach her to play cards or talk with my Mothers that all gathered in the kitchen each morning.

"I see you are up, Elena" I heard my Mother say as she entered my room. She was carrying a simple white dress with long sleeves and a collar. She set it down on the bed before pulling me from it.

"We have to hurry if we want to show up on time. I let you sleep in because of your rough night. We wouldn't want to keep Damon waiting, would we now?" My Mother said with a soft smile.

When we finally finished putting my dress on, my Mother braided my hair, placing little flowers from her garden in it for a nice touch. She kissed my forehead when she finished and led me to the foyer where my entire family waited. My Father had a stern face as always, but he seemed almost sad about today. Jeremy didn't smile because he knew I didn't want to get married. He never spoke up because he believed obedience was the key to being happy in our community and he was right.

* * *

We all gathered into the church that was already filled with people from our community. I waited in the Prophets office until the ceremony started. I could hear the organ starting up as one of the young girls told me it was time. I could feel my heart starting to race and my legs tensing up. I was about to meet the man I would spend the rest of my life with, whether he was old, ugly, or mean. I began to walk down the aisle, which was rather long since the church could hold 4,000 people at a time, plenty of room for the next generation.

As I approached the altar, I finally saw him. Everything around me suddenly stopped. His piercing blue eyes stared right into mine. His raven hair was beautiful and his smirk rather playful. His eyes never left mine as I continued to walk. I felt my legs wobble, but I regained my balance quickly to avoid a major scene.

After what felt like hours later, I reached the spot next to him on the altar. He instantly took my hands in his, rubbing them lightly. Unexpectedly, I started to cry again. I am not entirely sure why, but I did. My sobs grew louder as Mr. Barlow began to speak.

"We are gathered here in the presence of God to witness the joining of this man and this woman in holy matrimony." As always, the Prophet wiped the sweat from his forehead.

The rest of the ceremony is a blank to me. I just remember stuttering the words "I do" as I continued to sob in front of the entire community. I remember my Father's face of anger and disgust as the ceremony continued. I knew he couldn't believe my actions. He just wanted it all to be over, to explain to the Elders that they were happy sobs; that I was grateful for this arrangement. I knew I had let him down, but my heart could not hold in how I truly felt. Yes, Damon was a handsome man, but that could not hide the fact that I did not love him and that I could not willingly let him do what he wanted to my body.

My thoughts were soon interrupted by Damon leaning down to my face for the kiss, which I surprisingly did not protest. It was a quick peck on the lips, which I did not expect to be so gentle.

The first that crossed my mind, however, was not the fact that I had embarrassed my family and myself in front of the entire church, but that I was now Damon's property. He owned me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** To further clear things up! This takes place in modern day...I know it's hard to believe, but places like this do exist in the United States. Elena doesn't run away because she doesn't know what the outside world is like. This is the only life she has ever known. Most people that runaway from these places are men because they have jobs outside of the community, so they get to see what it is really like. Women never leave the gated community, so this is the only life they know. This is a very long, dark chapter! The dark comes later, but boy is it dark! I was even getting a little emotional while writing it! I hope you enjoy and please R&R! xoxo

If you want, I find listening to "Hallelujah" by Jeff Buckley while reading this chapter adds to the effect of the story. It left me in tears when I wrote it while listening to that song because it really is a "broken hallelujah" for Elena.

* * *

After the ceremony, Damon and I were led outside where there were tables and chairs set up for a small gathering. The Prophet pulled Damon aside to speak with him, so I grabbed a slice of cake off the fine display of desserts on the table. No more than ten minutes later, two girls walk up to me and start to talk.

"Hello Elena! I'm Caroline, Damon's second wife! I am so excited that you will be joining our family. This is Rebekah, Damon's first wife!" The girl speaking was blonde and very pretty.

The girl beside her was also blonde and looked rather angry. What I did notice however was that Damon must really like blondes. I almost laughed at the thought, but held it in.

"It's nice to meet you both" I responded respectfully "Do any of you have children?"

"I have not had the honor of carrying a child...yet...but Rebekah has two small children" Caroline spoke in a happy tone.

I saw Rebekah roll her eyes, which I found rather surprising. Why was she so rude? She doesn't even know me. Before I could even ask anything more, Rebekah walked away toward the punch bowl, leaving just Caroline and I.

"Don't mind Rebekah. She gets very protective of Damon. She moved here from England with her family like 10 years ago just to join our community. It's surprising because we don't get many outsiders, but once you get to know her, you will like her!" Caroline told me, trying to be as quiet as possible, to avoid Rebekah hearing.

"Caroline, what is Damon like? Were you afraid of him at first?" I was almost begging her for a response.

"As long as you do what he says, you will be very happy here! He can be rather harsh, but just keeping to yourself will keep you out of harm's way! Everything will be okay Elena!" Caroline responded, a smile never leaving her face.

* * *

An hour later, my brother Jeremy sat down next to me. I was rather comforted by his action until he began to speak.

"Elena, our family is very upset with your behavior at the wedding. Everyone in the community has commented on your outburst. I know that you have always been rebellious and that was fine when you were five, but now you are married. You are a woman...you must learn to obey your husband, Elena. If my wife was ever so out of place, I would be forced to teach her where she belongs." Jeremy looked at me with a look that made my stomach turn.

"Jeremy, I am still a person. Why am I secondary because I am a woman? Why can't I have the same rights as you?" I was now pleading with my Brother. He believed he was better than me because he was a boy. Did that somehow make me the equivalent to livestock?

"Elena, If you want to ever be happy, you should do what I told you," He turned away from me before leaving the table.

I couldn't believe my own brother didn't believe I deserved better than this. That is what really broke my heart that day.

* * *

After most of the people left the gathering, I saw Damon heading toward me, his face rather serious. He gently took my hand in his. We headed for my new home where I would live out the rest of life. As we walked through a field, Damon began to speak.

"Rebekah and Caroline are at the quilting club meeting tonight with the kids. We will have the house to ourselves." He said, smirking at me.

I saw the house as we finally approached it. It was a big, beautiful white house with two large pillars. There was a quaint bench on the wrap-around porch, which I really loved. Damon was still holding my hand as we stepped inside the house.

The inside was just like the outside, very open and spacious, with a huge kitchen island. There was a large staircase leading up to a second-floor balcony that could lead to anything. The house was more than I had expected! It's not that I would doubt Damon was rich, but for such a young man he was very wealthy.

We walked through the living room to a hallway with three doors. He led me into the second one, and shut it behind him. That's when my heart began to race and my hands started to tremble.

"Now Elena, after your little outburst at the wedding, I have a feeling you will be a good girl now. Am I wrong? I will give you two choices: you can be obedient and I will make it feel good or you can fight me and I will make it hurt," His blue eyes stared into mine as he started to unbutton my dress. The room began to spin as my mind realized what was about to happen.

"Please don't Damon. Can we wait? I can't do this tonight." I was begging him at this point and he stopped undressing me abruptly.

"Elena, we have to consummate the marriage before God. Do not make this any harder than it has to be." He continued to unbutton my dress, but I pulled away before continuing my plea.

"Can't we pretend we did, just until I am ready? Please." The tears were brimming in my eyes. I could see his face growing angrier.

"Are you asking me to lie before God? I could care less how you feel right now. I am not going against my own Creator because you don't know how to be submissive." He grabbed my arm angrily before undoing another button.

"Well you are filth, Damon. I spit on you," I yelled before bolting for the door.

He did not even try to stop me. I ran out of the house, in the direction of my family home. I couldn't believe I had done that, but I felt I had to. As I approached the porch, I ran up the steps, running into the house without even knocking.

I saw my Mother in the kitchen cooking and instantly ran to her. I was on my knees, clutching her dress and sobbing.

"Mother, I can't do this. Take me back." I kept tugging on her dress, my Mother now speechless.

Before I could even speak, I felt someone pulling my hair so hard that I fell backward. It was my Father. He had my hair so tight in a grip, I was screaming. I felt my mouth fill up with blood as he punched me twice in my face. Everything around me turned to a blur.

"Have you not disgraced this family enough today? If anyone in this community finds out about this, our name will surely be damned. You foolish girl. You don't belong here anymore. This is not your home. I will drag your God-forsaken ass back where it belongs."

He pulled my hair roughly, literally dragging me down the porch steps and down the road. I was screaming and begging him not to take me back, but he only walked faster. Not long after, I saw Damon's house, his figure standing on the porch, as if he knew they would bring me back.

"NO DADDY!" I screamed as he dragged me up the porch steps, right in front of Damon's feet. The blood was dripping in a puddle next to his shoe, the tears diluting the red substance.

"Damon I am so sorry about this. Please forgive-" Damon instantly interjected my Father.

"No one will know about this Mikael. I promise." Damon said calmly as if he had rehearsed it.

My Father instantly let go of my hair, letting me drop to the porch floor. I had never heard my Father so relieved in his life.

"Do whatever you have to to put her in her place, Damon. She obviously does not know." My Father said before walking away from the house.

I was still crying, but Damon grabbed my arm in a harsh grip, leading me back to the bedroom I had run away from. As soon as we reentered the room, he slapped me hard across the face, sending an echo through the room.

His hands reached my dress, my body too weak to protest. Moments later, the dress was off along with my shoes and stockings. I felt him roughly throw me onto the bed. I didn't even move while I heard him remove his own clothing. What felt like hours later, he pinned my hands to the bed, his face only inches from mine

"I see you have chosen option number two. You see what's funny Elena. Is that you being pinned down is an example of how you should feel everyday in my house. You are below me, secondary. You have no control. This is how it is. You don't get a say."

Those we the words I had heard all day and they finally hit a nerve. I instantly started to thrash my arms and legs, the tears continuing to drip down my face. With a grunt, I felt him flip me onto my stomach. This action truly scared me. Not being able to see what he was going to do to me was more nerve wracking than I had initially expected. The unknown was killing me. His hands still pinned mine down onto the bed. I could feel his hot breath trickle down my neck. I kept my legs shut as hard as I could.

"Now let's try this again Elena. Are you going to obedient?" Damon asked in a deep voice.

"Y-yes Damon" I stuttered quietly, finally too scared to defy him.

"Good choice. Now spread your legs like a good girl". I slowly obeyed and sobbed louder as his grip on my wrists tightened.

That's when I felt it. It was like being stabbed between the legs over and over. I was now screaming the loudest I had ever. If it was even possible, his grip on my wrists tightened and I tried to shut my legs, but he was too strong. I could hear him moaning and the bed squeaking loudly with every thrust. I continued to scream, even knowing it was no use. I couldn't see anything, not a glimmer of hope, not even God's grace.

When he finally got off of me, I heard him head for the door. He stopped suddenly and spoke.

"Elena, you should probably spend tonight praying to God that you are pregnant, because it will be like this every night until you are." With that, he slammed the door shut, leaving me naked and bloody on the bed.

_Maybe there's a God above_  
_ But all I've ever learned from love_  
_ Was how to shoot somebody who outdrew you_  
_ And it's not a cry that you hear at night_  
_ It's not somebody who's seen the light_  
_ It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah_

_ Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah..._  
_ Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah..._  
_ Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah_  
_ Hallelujah, hallelujah_


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's ****Note:** I'm not sure if I am fully satisfied with this chapter. I rewrote it like three times, trying hard to live up to the previous chapters. I hope you all enjoy it. It is still pretty dark, so please beware! I can rewrite this chapter if you all don't like it, but if you do please let me know! Thank you for your support and please R&R!

* * *

The next morning I woke up beneath the covers of my new bed, my body aching every time I moved to turn over in my sleep. I was still naked from the night before, far too weak to put back on my dress. The flowers my Mother had braided into my hair were now withered, and dilapidated beside me on the bed. I noticed the bruises covering my body immediately, causing me to cringe at the sight. I slipped from the covers, walking over to the mirror above my new dresser.

As I stared into it, my eyes brimmed with tears. Seeing my face bruised, dried blood still smeared all over it made my heart sink. I traced my features, dragging the tears along the path I drew.

I grabbed one of my few dresses, heading to the shower to clean myself up. I put on one of my nightgowns, so I could walk to the bathroom without exposing myself. As I opened the door, I saw Caroline and Rebekah gathered in the kitchen like my own Mothers would do every morning. I quietly tiptoed down the hall before stopping abruptly.

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you, Elena. Damon is taking a shower, but if you would like to join him be my guest." Rebekah shouted rolling her eyes at me as if I were five.

I cringed at the thought of his body using the same shower as me. That same body that had pinned me down and took away everything.

"Is there another bathroom I can use? I really need to clean up," My face was turning red with embarrassment as I continued to stand there in my nightgown, using the dress to shield my face that was covered in dried blood.

"Not one that you are permitted to use. You will have to wait for him to finish." She responded, turning back to the stove to cook the food she was preparing.

"Okay" I whispered loudly, hugging my dress tighter to my chest. I could still smell the faint scent of my Mother, only making me feel worse. I turned around and headed back to my room where I would wait until I could stand in the same shower as my abuser.

I quietly shut the door behind me and sat back down on the bed. I knew I would have to wash the sheets that were smeared with blood, not only for the cleanliness, but for my own sanity. I grabbed the Bible on the nightstand and hummed my favorite hymn quietly.

"Lord, I know there is a reason you did this to me. There must be and I pray that you will help discover that reason. I know everything will be okay. I have Caroline...she was placed here to help me stay sane and her smile has only made me smile in return. Thank you for everything I have not lost and may the the things I have be waiting in Heaven for me. Amen" I whispered before hearing the door open.

"Elena, it's your turn to take a shower," The familiar voice made my heart race. It was my husband, my abuser, my master.

"I'll go in fifteen minutes," I muttered quietly, hoping to avoid eye contact.

"It wasn't a question, Elena. I am telling you it's time to take your shower" His eyes once again pierced into mine as my body started to tremble. I was genuinely afraid of his threat, but I had not lost all of my bravery yet.

"I was reading the Bible for guidance. Can I please finish?" I tried to sound innocent, like I only meant good by what I had said.

"It will still be there when you come back. Now come here, Elena. Remember what we talked about." He said, giving me a smirk.

I got up from the bed and walked toward the door where he stood. I was so afraid. He took my hand in his, leading me down the hall to the bathroom. He stopped me before I could go in.

"We're going to be good today, right Elena?," He questioned as he moved his hand down my body, making me pull away. The sensations only reminded me of our wedding night.

"We are not going to make a scene in front of Caroline and Rebekah, but we are going be submissive, right Elena?" The way he spit my name only heightened my anger towards him.

He pulled me to him in an embrace. I tried to push him off, but he only pulled me tighter. Soon, I was gasping for air, causing me to finally stop fighting him.

When I finally gave up, he released my body enough for me to breathe.

"See, now you are being a good girl." He said, grabbing my chin gently.

"Now clean yourself up or I will no doubt do it for you," He said, his voice sounding angrier.

He released my chin, walking away down the hall where I heard him greet and kiss each of the girls in the kitchen. Would I ever be like that? Worthy enough to kiss for love?

I stepped into the bathroom, taking off my nightgown and scrubbing my body down roughly just take away the feeling of him on me. Just so I could feel like myself again. It was too painful to scrub between my legs, so I lightly rubbed until all the dried blood was gone. I couldn't believe that such a sensitive area was meant to be so forcefully violated. Was it like this for everyone? Did Rebekah and Caroline dread when Damon would sleep in the same bed? I finished up in the bathroom by putting on a clean dress and braiding my hair. For what it was, I felt better. I felt cleaner, but not whole...I never would feel that way again.

I found my way to the kitchen that was now empty. The girls were now across the room in the living area with Rebekah's young children.

"Breakfast is in the fridge, but remember that the kitchen is mine. I am the one who cooks, no one else. Caroline takes care of the children, so I guess all that is left for you to do is clean!," Rebekah smirked, her arms crossed defensively.

Of course the thing I dreaded the most growing up was cleaning. I always enjoyed helping prepare dinner or taking care of the babies. Instead I get stuck scrubbing toilets and folding laundry.

"Okay" I muttered quietly.

I was more obedient when I was around Rebekah than when I was around Damon. I was willing to challenge a man that could abuse me physically, but not challenge a girl who wouldn't lay a finger on me. The irony of the entire situation just left me feeling empty. I grabbed the cold eggs sitting in the fridge, so hungry I didn't even care.

For the rest of the day I just cleaned like I was told. I polished the furniture, vacuumed everywhere I could find, and folded what felt like ten loads of laundry. By the end I was exhausted, but having fresh sheets on my bed gave me a little piece of mind. I watched as Caroline played with the children, even though they were not her own. In my family, it didn't matter who your birth mother was, everyone raised each other's children. You treated the other kids no differently than your birth siblings. It was nice to see that that belief was still enriched in this family, too.

* * *

As dinner approached, I became fearful of facing Damon. Everyone in the family always gathered around the table for dinner, forcing me to be even closer to him. The table was set and Rebekah called us to the table.

Damon sat at the head of the table as I expected, Rebekah and Caroline on either side of him. The high chairs of the two children sat beside the women, forcing me to sit at the other end of the table, directly across from Damon. It's like they were planning it from the beginning. I wanted to scream as I sat down in my seat. We held hands for "grace" before digging into the food, which I'll admit was good.

"Damon, is it my turn tonight?" Rebekah asked as she gobbled down a piece of bread off her plate.

"I slept in your room last night, Rebekah. Elena wanted to be alone last night, so tonight it is her turn." Damon responded, eating his chicken.

"That is not fair, Damon. I cannot stand it. She gave up her turn last night. She doesn't get it again tonight. You are giving her special treatment," Rebekah yelled, pushing out her chair and standing. She slammed down her fist on the table as she started to cry.

"She doesn't deserve you. You are too good for her," She was shouting, trying to grab his hand.

"ENOUGH REBEKAH," He shouted, slamming his fist on the table, causing the children to cry as his face turned red.

"I will not take this. Go to your room now," He said calmly, while I pretended to stare at my food.

Rebekah walked away from the table toward her room, Damon following behind her. Moments later, I heard her scream, her cries echoing through the house.

"What is he doing to her?," I asked, shocked by the sudden shrieks.

"That's how Damon punishes us...with his belt. It hurts so bad. He usually does it on our backside, but when he's really angry he will do right between your legs. That's why I just try to do everything he says to avoid it. I've only gotten it once after I purposely broke a vase when I was angry at him." She said as she bounced a baby on her knee.

I swear I saw her smile for a second. Her telling me about his punishments only made me more scared about later, causing my hands to tremble.

"Well, I guess it's better if I just go get ready for bed," I muttered as I pushed my chair out.

"Elena, sit back down," Damon said, obviously returning from Rebekah's room.

I didn't even think twice before pulling my chair back out and sitting. Damon continued to devour his dinner, the house dead silent.

"Caroline, when we are finished, I expect you to clean up and put the babies to sleep. Elena, I expect you to be ready for bed when you are finished. I will meet you in your room in twenty minutes," Damon announced, his eyes never leaving his plate.

My heart was already starting to speed up. It was only seven at night...was he going to violate my body for two hours or did he expect me to go to sleep in twenty minutes?

The minutes ticked by and Damon rose from the table, leaving without a word. Caroline rose next, grabbing all the plates from the table before reaching the kitchen. I knew it was my time to leave, but I was trying everything to avoid going to my room.

Inevitably, I left, quickly changing into my nightgown. Not even two minutes later, I heard him enter my room.

"I'm on my menstrual cycle, Damon," I almost yelled. I couldn't believe I had found an excuse so fast off the top of my head.

"No you are not, Elena," He said calmly as he shut the door behind him.

"Yes I am," I lied, my body starting to tremble.

"Your Mother was kind enough to let me in on your cycles, so I would know when you were most fertile. Wasn't that nice of her?" He asked as his face suddenly changed to an angry state.

"N-no she didn't!" I whimpered as my face turned tight and my knees began to buckle.

"Let's find out who's lying. Your Mother...or you?," He said walking towards me in long strides before grabbing my arm in a tight grip.

He pushed me down onto the bed before grabbing at my nightgown. I pushed him away, trying to get away, but he was too fast, pulling the nightgown over my head. I was completely naked now, his right hand pinning both of mine above my head. With his other hand, he placed it between my knees, trying to spread my legs, but I only held them shut harder.

"I LIED...PLEASE JUST STOP HURTING ME!," I screamed, my breathing getting heavier as I held my legs shut.

He instantly stopped trying to pry my legs open, but his right hand still pinned my wrists to the bed.

"Elena, lying to me wasn't in the good girl policy, was it? I thought we agreed today you would behave?" He used a childish voice with me as if I were two years old.

"I'm s-sorry, Damon" I whimpered, the tears still streaking my cheeks.

"You'll be really good now to make it up to me, right?" He asked seductively.

"y-yes," I muttered, finally giving up.

I knew I wasn't going to win. I could run, but he would find me. I could scream, but he would just hurt me worse. I could beg, but he would just ignore me. I had to give up...though I didn't want to.

"Good. You are a fast learner, Elena!" He smiled at me, but I just turned my head away, not wanting to admit my defeat.

"Stomach or back?" He asked me. I waited a while before I responded.

"Oh...I'm sorry. Are you asking me? I thought I didn't get any choices?" I asked, obviously not done fighting. I even rolled my eyes like Rebekah did many times before.

"I've had enough of your behavior," He let go of my wrists long enough to remove his own clothing.

After, he climbed back onto the bed, but he didn't even try to pin my hands down. Was it a trick? I noticed he had his belt in his hand, making me cringe. Would he use it on me like he did Rebekah and Caroline?

He pressed his entire body against mine, wrapping his arms around me in a gentle manner. I simply rested my arms next to my body, still turning my face away from him. He tried to open my legs, but once again I refused.

"Elena, stop it right now. What do I have to do to you to prove that you must be submissive? Do I have to beat you with this belt? Drug you? Tie you down with rope like an animal? This is getting ridiculous. I own you. Get used to it." He whispered in my ear, his teeth clenched.

I could feel the belt digging into the back of my neck, instilling fear in me. Once again, he pushed my legs apart and I did not fight him this time. He leaned down and whispered in my ear again.

"Do you want me to make it feel good?" He asked, his voice husky.

I let a few tears escape before responding with a shaky voice

"No," I simply stated, letting one last tear slide down my cheek, the defeat finally engulfing me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** I have been quite busy these last few days with so much going on in my life. Here is the next chapter, which is dark in more ways than one. Please also check out "The Fanfiction Diaries" on Facebook for an amazing fan fiction community where you can discuss and explore other stories on this site! I may even post spoilers about the stories I am currently writing! It is a wonderful page created by one of my very own supporter dreamloverx! Check it out! Please enjoy the chapter and R&R!

* * *

He slept in my bed after, leaving me tense the entire night. He didn't move much, but when he did, I would cringe and scooch myself further from him. The next morning, I woke to an empty bed, leaving me with a sense of relief. I knew Damon had a job somewhere, but it seemed he didn't leave the house often enough to maintain whatever it was he did.

After laying in the bed for an additional twenty minutes, I got up, deciding I could no longer hide in my room. I quickly slipped on another dress before braiding my hair. The kitchen was empty, but a plate of french toast sat on the counter as if calling my name. I grabbed the plate, not even thinking twice. I ate hungrily, not having to use my manners with the kitchen so deserted. That's when he walked in, his expression piercing enough to kill.

"What the hell are you eating, Elena?" He yelled, his eyes growing wide.

"The..the f-french toast Rebekah made," I stuttered, my mind already spinning.

"That was mine, you little heathen. Did you not see the note she left?" He was now walking toward me with his fist clenched. I have to admit, I did not see the note so delicately placed on the refrigerator door, so small, I couldn't even read what it said from where I was standing.

He finally approached me, grabbing the collar of my dress in a tight grasp, my face full of fear and panic.

"You did it on purpose, I know you did," He muttered with his teeth clenched. I felt his grip tighten, cutting off my air supply.

"N-no. I d-didn't see the note, I swear." I was now panicking as he stepped closer until I was pinned up against the counter.

"You know something, Elena, I have never met anyone so prone to screwing up. Have I not taken enough from you yet to prove that obedience is bliss?" He muttered beneath his breath as he finally loosened his grip enough for me to breathe.

"You have no more you can take from me. You have no more to steal." I spit, my face turning to rage rather than fear.

"Next, I will take your dignity , your pride and beat you so hard, not even God will stop me. Even He is tired of you," His grip tightened again and my hips finally started to ache from him pinning me against the counter.

I didn't respond to his comment, even though I knew he was lying. If there was one thing I had left, it was faith, but I would not tell him that.

"No response? Good girl, Elena. I've made a new set of rules for you. One, don't speak unless spoken to by me. Two, Whatever I say, you do. Three, I expect you to say "please" and "thank you" with me. Four, I own you and I expect you to tell me everyday. All set?"

I thought I was going to gag at how ridiculous his rules were. Was I an animal? A slave? A piece of dirt? He stared deeply into my eyes before shaking my collar roughly, telling me to respond.

"Yes" I said before he threw me to the floor of the kitchen roughly, leaving me there as he walked out of the kitchen. I surprisingly did not cry, not a single tear. Was I truly fearless? Was I finally getting used to the torment? It didn't seem to matter anymore.

* * *

Around lunch time, the house was vacant except for Caroline and I. Rebekah was visiting her parents with her kids, while Damon was at his workplace finally. Caroline was nowhere in sight, but that didn't stop me from my chores. I was changing the sheets on my bed, humming a song quietly. Soon, I walked down the hall with the sheets in a basket on my hip. That's when I heard it, a small whimper coming from the bathroom. I knocked on the door, concerned about the situation.

"Caroline? Are you okay in there?" I asked her in a calm voice.

"Elena? Is that you?," She asked, her sobs continuing. I decided to go in, dropping the basket as I saw her body.

Caroline was on the floor, her white nightgown stained with blood, the red substance everywhere. The blood was smeared on everything, including the rug and toilet. My mouth dropped as I saw her back leaning against the bathtub, her legs open as she cried.

"Everything is going to be fine, Caroline. Just relax," I said soothingly as I kneeled on the floor in front of her.

"I'm losing the baby again. This must be the third one. I've done everything to be a good wife, but I can't even carry his baby. I didn't even tell Damon about any of them," She continued to sob as the blood continued to gush in a puddle around her.

"Damon, doesn't know about it? I'm here now Caroline, everything will be okay," I said, my dress now drenched in blood.

That's when I saw it. It was so small, only about the size of my hand. I took it into my hands as Caroline started to scream hysterically.

Everything seemed to stop around me, as if everything was in slow motion. As I held him, I swear I saw that baby look right at me, it's eyes searching. Moments later, however, the baby lay lifeless in my hands, the tears streaming down my own cheeks. I quickly grabbed a hand towel, wrapping it in it gently to hide it from Caroline's view.

"Is he breathing?," She begged. I shook my head, her hands pulling at her hair as she started to breathe at a rapid pace.

"Lord, don't take me baby. Not my baby," She screamed, the placenta finally exiting her frail body. The bathroom was now drenched in blood, Caroline too emotional to notice.

"Caroline, let's get you cleaned up." I said, trying to hide my emotions from her. What was I supposed to do with her? How could I tell her it was okay, when it wasn't?

"What about the rug? Damon will know if he sees the rug?," She asked me, reaching her hand out as she clenched her stomach. I hugged her gently, Caroline returning the favor.

"I will take care of it. I will make sure he doesn't know. If he does, I will take full responsibility. Just breathe deeply for me, Caroline." I said, grabbing her arm to help her up. I gently helped her into the bathtub, where I filled it before collecting her bloody nightgown.

"My baby! He took my baby!" She cried loudly as I gathered some clean towels for when she finished her bath. She put her hand over her mouth to stop herself from screaming.

"Shhhhhhhh," I whispered, trying to soothe the frantic woman.

Next, I grabbed the towel containing the small baby, removing it from the room. I walked downstairs until I reached the backyard, where the flowers and butterflies seemed to flourish. I quickly dug a hole with my hands, making sure that it was in a garden under the shade for the little angel to enjoy. I kissed the towel I had wrapped the baby in, before gently placing it into the small hole.

The entire time, I hummed a beautiful hymn, the emotion too great to bear. I finished by surrounding the grave with flowers and whispering a small prayer. I still could not grasp the reality of the situation. I had watched life being given and then taken away all in the same day. I had seen how easy it was to lose everything before your eyes.

I finished burying the stillborn baby before returning to the bathroom with some bleach and as many mops and rags as I could find. As Caroline quietly sobbed beside me in the tub, I wiped the rest of the bathroom until there was no more red to be seen. The only thing I couldn't clean was the rug. I knew I would have to wash that by hand somehow, but not now.

I helped Caroline out of the tub, drying her body for her. I slipped a new nightgown on her as I led her back to her room. As soon as I tucked her under the covers, her eyelids fell shut and she slept. I ran back to the bathroom, knowing there was still evidence left there. I quickly threw the rug into the bathtub, soaking it a film of bleach and scrubbing. The water ran red before descending down the drain, reminding me of how traumatic the whole thing was. I could hear someone coming down the hall at a rapid pace. I heard the bathroom door open as I continued to scrub the rug.

"What are you doing, Elena?" Damon asked from the doorway, causing me to drop the rug from the initial surprise.

"I scraped my knee in the garden. I was really bleeding hard," I lied, trying to keep my face serious. By now, the rug was barely red, making my story appear viable.

"I can see that. Make sure that rug is spotless. I would hate to have to stand in your swilt." He hissed staring me up and down.

Luckily I was able to change my bloodied dress when I threw Caroline's nightgown in the wash, along with my own.

"Yes, Damon," I whispered quietly as I went back to scrubbing diligently.

"That's what I like to hear, Elena. I will see you at dinner," He growled before shutting the door behind him.

* * *

I made sure to check on Caroline, her body still limp in a peaceful sleep. I told Damon she was not feeling well, his response nonexistent as I set the table. Rebekah returned late, preparing dinner immediately, while Damon sat on the couch reading a book.

Dinner was enjoyed in complete silence, as if everyone knew about the baby Caroline had lost today, quietly mourning for the loss. I was the only one at the table that knew the truth. How Caroline felt like a failure as a woman and a wife. How she tried so hard to carry the baby to term. How her cries did not stop the blood from seeping from her body. They would never know. Caroline was the prime example of the perfect wife, but her inability to have children left her with a sense of embarrassment. If there was one thing I gained from everything, it was a new friendship. Caroline and I bonded over loss, but what we gained was far more than I expected.

* * *

When I returned to my room around eight, Damon was sitting on my bed. His clothes were in a pile on the floor, as I saw his naked figure sitting. I was already tired and traumatized by witnessing Caroline's miscarriage, but the day seemed far from over as he signaled for me to come.

He did not even speak as I stood in front of him at the edge of the bed. His feet touched the floor as he sat, reaching his hands out for me as I neared. He unbuttoned my dress, my mind too tired to fight him. The dress slipped off of me, leaving me naked before him. He wrapped his arms around my back and pulled me closer. He reached for my breast, kneading it with his hand, only making me cringe. He started to kiss my stomach, his head even with my ribs. He made a trail with his mouth, but I remained unaffected by his actions.

"You have a beautiful body, Elena," He whispered seductively. I spit in his face, his comment making my stomach turn. The saliva landed right in his eye as I pulled away.

"You little bitch," He screamed as he slapped me hard across the face. He grabbed my hair roughly, throwing me on the bed.

"You may steal my body, but you will never steal my dignity, or...my heart," I yelled loudly as he grabbed the belt lying beside his clothing.

"I will beat you until you beg me to rape you," He continued to say as he stood me up, pushing my head down until it hit the bed with a thud. He cracked his belt as a threat, causing me to flinch.

"Any last words, Elena? An apology, maybe?" He asked, my legs trembling as he held my head roughly to the bed.

"Go to hell," I screamed as the belt hit my backside. My legs buckled from the force, but he held me up until I stood firmly again.

He whipped the belt again on my backside, my screams muffled by the echo of the belt. He pushed his hand between my legs, sliding them apart as they trembled. Moments later, he whipped the belt, landing right between my legs, causing me to shriek, my body falling to the floor. I lay shaking on the floor as the area between my legs throbbed. He grabbed my body, flipping me onto my stomach before whipping me numerous times, some on my back, others on my butt.

I was screaming, the pain filling my entire body. He rolled me over, instantly grabbing my breast in his hand, squeezing it hard before devouring the nipple into his mouth. I was slapping him away, but he wouldn't stop. The adrenaline must have been really pumping through his veins as he ripped my legs open, plunging into my body as I tried to fight him. I was crying now, but I would not let him win.

"NOOOOOO," I screamed, but his body left me pinned beneath him.

"When are you going to give up, Elena? I will do this to you every night if I have to. It will never change the fact that I have all the control," He whispered into my ear as he continued to thrust into me.

"You will never win," I sobbed, trying to hold back the tears.

"Will you give up if...if I told you I will report you to the Prophet? He will ….give me some rope and a knife ...and tell me to do what I have to," He continued to mutter between his moans.

I just sobbed at the realization that that could happen. He could report my disobedience. They could send a group of men to help teach me to be submissive. They would drag me into the woods and beat me until I was gasping for my last breath, laughing at me as I beg for mercy.

"If I do what you say, will you stop?," I asked sobbing.

"It will be an improvement from this," He growled, finally finishing his thrusts.

"Say it, Elena," He whispered into my ear, his body still on me.

"You own me, Damon," I whispered quietly as he kissed my hair in approval.

* * *

**Author's Note:** A very hard chapter to write, especially when it involves a baby. I was on the verge of tears, but it's important to the relationship of Caroline and Elena. I hope the chapter was still enjoyable! Thank you again for your support! xoxo! Remember to check out "The Fanfiction Diaries" !


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** This chapter is in Damon's point of view! It was quite strange to be in the mind of the abuser! This chapter is not very dark, but it's still enjoyable! Please R&R! xoxo

p.s. What happens in this chapter does not happen in these polygamous communities...it was strictly for the plot and drama of the story! I don't need to hear complaints on how unrealistic it is. It is my creativity as an artist coming through! Just so you know! :)

* * *

**Damon's POV:**

I feel like many misunderstand my actions. I was brought up in this community, always dominating those considered below me. This is all I know. Elena is a variable I did not expect to be so out of my control. My other wives have never given me such a hard time. Both Rebekah and Caroline enjoyed when I slept with them the first time. Elena, however has left me no choice but to force it on her. What choice has she left me with? I can't allow her time when we are being watched all the time by The Committee. I can't beg her to let me do it when she refuses. She is my wife and she is just supposed to do what I say. I have never known any differently and it would be shameful to judge me so quickly for what I did to Elena.

There are things Elena is unaware of about our community. There are things I am not supposed to tell her. Many would feel my actions are unforgivable, but in this community, I have been left no choice. I have a duty and I must fulfill it...with or without her permission. I feel regret everyday, but in time, Elena will learn that my actions were brought upon others. What would you do if your wife refused you? Would you wait until she wanted to? Two or three years later...the Prophet asking you every week at church why your wife isn't pregnant yet. What choice was I left with? Answer me that.

* * *

After the church service, I saw Elena's family not even acknowledge her. I could see her Father's face still full of disgust. I kept my promise to her Father, never telling anyone what she did the night of our wedding. I could see Elena's misery as she sat through the service that lasted for three hours, her face drooped in humiliation from her wedding day. People whispered behind her, my own self trying to ignore it all.

After the service, I saw her Brother walk up to her and speak. As I watched, I felt someone tap me on my shoulder, causing me to spin around to view him. It was the Prophet, his forehead sweaty as always.

"Mr. Salvatore! Can I please speak to you in my office?" Mosiah asked, as he headed toward his room. I followed behind, smiling at those I knew in the process.

We finally reached his office, where he shut the door behind us and pointed to the leather sofa. I sat down as he found his way to his desk facing the sofa, grunting in his old age.

"How is your new marriage, Damon?" He implored as he wiped his forehead lightly.

"It is very well, sir" I could feel myself growing warm as I lied to his face.

"Has she been submissive? She has been known to be headstrong in the past," He conceded, folding his hands on his desk.

"She is a wonderful wife!," I replied, pushing my fingers through my hair nervously.

"You know we can always have the men bring her out to the woods if needed. I will not stand for female disobedience in this community," He retorted, the spit from his mouth spraying me.

I did not respond, hoping he would dismiss me, but he continued to talk.

"Damon, we know you are lying. I understand you are trying to cover up for her, but you know

we see more than we admit to," He said, a small smirk appearing on his face.

"When will the camera be removed from her room?," I asked, petrified knowing he had been watching her every day.

"Until you can prove to me that she is submissive. Most new brides will have the camera removed after a week with their new husband, but Elena has showed nothing but resistance. Her disobedience is revolting. I feel if she does not improve, we will be forced to drag her to the woods. She must learn. I commend you for what you have done. You have tried everything and I can see you have, but your methods are not getting through," He countered as he bowed his head.

"Just give me another week. I've finally gotten through to her last night. She is improving, I promise," I maintained.

I love Elena, but she didn't see what was truly going on. She didn't know we were being watched. She didn't know that I had no choice but to do those things to her. Things I would have never done. She was a person, a wonderful person that deserved better.

"I am so sorry about this arrangement, Damon. You were put with a very insubordinate girl, but you have done your best to help her learn her place. I wish you the best. I will see you after church next Sunday," He finished, rising from his seat and leading me toward the door.

I said goodbye to our leader before finding my wives. Every day I felt the guilt of being one of the few to know about the Prophet's secrets. He watched the new brides to make sure they were submissive, to make sure the men took control, to make sure we did not show remorse.

* * *

Later that night, I found Elena in her room, just lying there, staring at the ceiling. I walked into the room before speaking.

"Elena, it's Caroline's night, but I will come see you tomorrow. Is that understood?," I asked, knowing I had to continue to be harsh with her, the camera still in her room.

"Y-yes Damon," She whimpered as I stared at her intently.

"Good girl," I whispered loudly before shutting the door behind me.

I walked to Caroline's room where she was reading her book. She smiled at me as I entered. She loved to snuggle on her bed for hours while I held her close. I walked over to her before sliding next to her on the bed. I pulled her into my arms as she giggled, kissing her hair softly as she tried to keep reading.

"What am I doing wrong, Damon?," She whispered quietly, her expression suddenly turning sad.

"We will try again soon," I stated simply.

"I'm sorry I haven't been a good wife," She turned to me finally, her eyes brimming with tears.

"I love you too much to care," I whispered into her ear, leaning down until my lips reached hers. She put the book down as she kissed me back, her arms clinging around my neck. I rolled on top of her, her tears continuing to stream. I stopped kissing her to ask.

"What's wrong?," I hissed into her ear seductively. She looked me straight in the eyes before opening her mouth to respond.

"Why do you treat her so bad? You never did anything like that to me," She sobbed quietly.

Caroline was unaware of the cameras, of the spying. She would not understand.

"You knew your place in this house the night you arrived. You listened and I rewarded you for that. Elena has a problem with authority and I cannot go into the community with a wife that will not listen. She needs to learn, Care. You are the perfect wife," I commented as I kissed her neck.

"I can't carry your babies," She sobbed back.

"That doesn't make you any less perfect," I declared as she kissed me passionately on the lips, her tears no longer streaming. I could see her smile slightly, only making our passion more intense.

* * *

The next morning, I went down to Elena's room as I had promised. As I arrived, I saw she was not in her room. I went down the hall to the bathroom, seeing the door was shut. I opened it, unsure of what I would find. There she was, just sitting on the floor sobbing.

"Elena? Elena, look at me. Tell me what is wrong immediately," I said sternly. She picked her face up long enough to look at me before she responded.

"I had my bleeding this month. I'm not pregnant," She whimpered, tucking herself into a ball.

I didn't even know how to respond to her.

I could only imagine how she felt, but I had to maintain my sternness in order to save her from being taken out to the woods by The Committee. If by next Sunday she did not improve in her subordination, the Prophet would bring in 'back up'. To her, I may have appeared to be a total ass, but to those who truly knew the situation, I was saving her.

"I guess you haven't been a good girl. Only good girls get pregnant the first time.," I barked, glaring at her.

"You are a-" she started to say, but I waved my finger and interjected, "uh uh uh! Do not say something you will regret, Elena"

"I will try harder next time," She sobbed as I started to smirk in approval.

"Much better choice of words, Elena" I retorted, walking toward the bathroom door.

I closed the door behind me, heading toward the smells arising from the kitchen. I saw Rebekah preparing eggs, humming something to herself.

"Damon! I made your favorite eggs! Is it my turn tonight? Can I get you a drink?" She asked eagerly.

Rebekah truly loved me, but that love was always too strong. Jealousy was her biggest problem in this house. She tried to please me everyday, which I loved, but she is greedy.

"Rebekah, I'm fine! Thank you for making me breakfast, but you really don't have to try so hard. I appreciate you!," I responded, trying not to hurt her feelings.

"I have needs, too. I want to be pleasured more. It's not fair that they hog you. I love you, Damon," She responded, her eyes filling with tears.

"Rebekah, this is no time to start this. I promised we would later. Stop this," I yelled as Elena stepped into the kitchen, confused about the situation.

"She doesn't deserve-" Rebekah started to say, but I interjected quickly.

"Rebekah...ROOM...NOW," I yelled, trying to stop her from continuing. She turned off the stove before following me upstairs. I shut the door behind us before speaking.

"I am aware of your needs. You need to learn to share Rebekah.," I hissed at her, crossing my arms in front of my chest.

"You expect me to share your body with a bunch of nobodies? You deserve to be loved, Damon!," She exclaimed loudly.

"Don't start. I am still your husband and I will not stand for your disrespect toward my other wives," I hollered, understanding what Rebekah was saying.

"Prove you love me, Damon. Make love to me right now," She replied, her face full of longing.

"You don't get to make any demands. I told you later tonight and that is when it will be," I scolded, exiting the room loudly.

* * *

Since visiting with the Prophet, I learned that all my wives suffer with their imperfections, each needing a different way of addressing it. That didn't make me a bad person or a bad husband.

Caroline suffered with the feeling of failure as a wife. Reassurance reminded her that she was wonderful either way.

Rebekah's jealousy was an imperfection that forced me to be firm. I would not allow her to overpower me even though she just wanted to see me happy.

Elena was rebelliousness, forcing me to be abusive and harsh. Elena's flaw left me with no choice. I was being watched. She was being watched. I had to save her from herself, even if that meant violating her body.

All my wives were unique, each with their own problems, but Elena's was far greater than I could have imagined. Until I could prove to the Prophet that she was submissive, she was at risk of finding out what the Committee was truly capable of.

* * *

**Author's Note:** As you can see, that was a lot to absorb! Cameras in her room? Damon didn't want to hurt her? He really isn't an ass?

I hope you all enjoyed it! Please review! Thank you for your support! xoxo


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:**Today is Independence Day(the 4th of July) in the USA and I felt it was only fair to give you all a gift to celebrate! Here is the next chapter! I hope you enjoy and please R&R!

* * *

Finding out I was not pregnant made me feel afraid. Afraid of the continuing abuse, afraid of the Prophet questioning my inabilities to carry a child, afraid of what the future would hold. Every day was exactly like the last; filled with cleaning, praying, and abuse.

Some days I could hear Damon and Rebekah moaning loudly from her room, screaming each other's name. It sounded like she liked it. Did it feel good? Could it feel that way between two people? I think I even briefly smiled at the thought of one day liking it. Would I ever give in long enough to get the chance?

"Elena, fix your hair. Rebekah's family is coming over in five minutes." Damon hissed as he entered the kitchen where I stood.

"My hair looks fine," I retorted. I could never let that monster defeat me, no matter how controlling he appeared.

"I do not have time to drag your ass to your room and beat it until it's red, but I will find time later if you do not fix your hair right this minute. I am your husband. Now go before I slap you senseless," He growled as Rebekah descended down the staircase from her room.

I immediately obeyed, not wanting to cause a scene in front of Rebekah, who was already a far cry from a friend. I rebraided my hair, furious that he made me start over. My hair looked fine before. Now he was just being an ass for no reason.

Five minutes later, I heard someone knock at the door, causing me to shutter. I walked from my room to greet the guests, almost tripping over the carpet on the way. Before me were four people, all smiling as Rebekah greeted them.

"Damon, as you know, this is my brother Klaus, my brother Elijah, my mother Esther, and Elijah's only wife Jenna," Rebekah announced with a huge grin.

"Please, come join us for dinner at the table," Damon added in one drawn out breath. Rebekah's family all stumbled into the foyer before following Damon to the dining room, Caroline and I following behind.

As we all took our seats, Rebekah plopped her kids into some high chairs beside her seat. Esther said 'grace' before we all filled our plates. The room was silent until Klaus began to speak.

"So, this must be Caroline and who is this other fine woman?" He asked as he cut his meat.

I saw Damon about to speak, but I interjected before he had a chance.

"I am Elena. I can speak for myself, thank you. I am not broken," I said in a rude tone.

"ELENA!" Damon growled, shocked by my sudden rudeness.

"It's fine Damon," Klaus responded as Jenna stared at her plate, suddenly opening her mouth to speak.

"So, Elena...How are you liking it here? Damon seems like a wonderful husband!," She smiled as she spoke, holding her stomach that I didn't even notice was large with child.

I thought about how to respond to her question. Should I lie? Did I care if everyone knew the truth? I simply stared as my green beans, pushing them around with my fork. In the corner of my eye, I could see Damon's face turn shocked, likely with embarrassment.

"Elena, Jenna asked you a question. Answer her," He commanded, obviously trying to appear calm in front of his guests.

I continued to sit there without acknowledging anyone, playing with my food. Damon cut his meat loudly as he responded.

"Jenna, I am so sorry. Elena isn't feeling well today, are you?," He hissed in my direction, sending chills down my spine.

With the adrenaline pumping through my veins, I rose from the table and shouted.

"You want to know what it's like here? Damon is a horrible husband. He doesn't care about me or how I feel. I would rather burn in Hell than be here another day," I was now screeching as everyone stared at me in horror.

I slammed down my silverware, causing a loud crash to reverberate through the room as I ran to my room. I slammed the door, sliding the dresser in front of the door to prevent Damon from entering. I just wanted to be left alone. I wanted to die. I was surprised I wasn't smart enough to use the dresser as a blockade sooner.

I sat sobbing on my bed, not from sadness, but rather anger. How could Jenna love her life so much. What was her husband Elijah like? She didn't have sister wives yet...would it make a difference?

* * *

What must have been hours later is when I heard the house go silent. The guests must have left, Caroline and Rebekah were likely putting the kids to bed, and I could only imagine where Damon could be. I still could not decide what to do if he came to my room. I just hoped the Lord would tell me what to do.

I heard someone bang on the door, causing me to flinch in response. My heart was racing as he continued to bang, screaming for me to open the door. I felt my face get red as I thought of a plan. If he somehow made it in, what would I do? Would I hide? Beg for mercy? Pray? Maybe I could escape out of my window...but where would I go? I decided nowhere was better than the Hell I would endure in the next ten minutes.

With one last deep breath, I ripped the window open, pushing the screen out with all the strength I had left. I positioned myself, so I was sitting with my legs draping outside. I was about to jump when he finally moved the dresser enough to enter my room. I instantly screamed as I desperately tried to slip out, but my dress was stuck on something.

"I will call the Prophet right this minute if you do not get your ass back in here," He said sternly grabbing my arms to try to pull me back into my room.

The thought of the Committee dragging me into the woods to beat me seemed worse than Hell, causing me to reconsider. I was now scared, I just could not decide which scared me more; Damon beating me to death or his threat of calling the Prophet. I let go of the window, allowing him to pull me out.

He was able to drag me to the floor where he slapped me across the face with enough force to make my head spin around all the way. I was still screaming hysterically as he dragged me away from the window.

"I have never been so embarrassed in my life. Your behavior was disgusting. You deserve to be dragged into the woods and beaten," He groaned, pausing before he continued, "I feel there is no more I can do for you, Elena. I have tried everything. I think it is up to the Prophet now," He finished, his voice involuntarily shaking.

That's when I had my epiphany. If I kept defying him, no matter how much I loathed him, I would end up being disciplined by a group of ruthless men until I obeyed. I could end up being the Prophet's wife instead, which I had always gagged at the thought of. I had to make a choice right then and there.

Would I rather give in and live a pathetic, but stable life or revolt some more and let a life full of nothingness and unknown take over? I knew there was only one choice.

I paused for a little while, the tears brimming in my eyes.

"You own me, Damon. I'm sorry. I will do whatever you say. I will submit myself to you. I-I'm so sorry," I sobbed as I stared him right in the eyes, truly ashamed of myself.

"Come here," He muttered, signaling me.

I rose from the floor, trembling from everything that had happened. I slowly walked to him, just praying he wouldn't beat me. The tears continued to stream as I met his embrace. He squeezed me tight as I sobbed, leaning down next to my ear and whispering softly.

"Good choice," He muttered, only holding me closer.

I will admit that for once in this house I actually wanted this moment to last forever. The way he just held me close, not letting go. I felt warm, I felt safe, and I felt at peace. For the first time, I enjoyed being close to him.

Moments later he released me, not even speaking before he turned for the door. I was rather shocked that he left.

He wasn't going to rape me? He wasn't going to beat me with his belt? I just stood there in shock for five minutes before finally changing into my pajamas. I cleaned up the room, moving everything back and closing the window. It had been months, but later that night, I actually thanked the Lord.

* * *

The next morning I didn't even want to get up. I just laid there, ignoring my subconscious that pushed me to rise from my bed. I feared everyone now...everyone except Caroline. She was the only person I wanted to live for anymore. I was surprised God hadn't struck me dead for all the disobedience I had shown for the last four months with Damon.

Half an hour later, I finally got up. I hadn't taken a shower in over a week. What was the point? I was only considering the thought because my hair was becoming greasy and my menstrual cycle had just ended. I was a wreck and I smelled, but I had no one to bathe for, not even God.

I grabbed my dress and headed for the bathroom. The house seemed rather quiet, but I continued on my way without distraction. I shut the door and peeled off my nightgown that was beginning to smell. Crawling into the shower, I turned the knob until I felt the warm water drip down my body. I had almost forgotten how good it felt to shower, how good it felt to scrub my body with soap.

That's when he burst through the door of the bathroom, causing me to shriek and cover myself with my hands. My heart was now racing as he entered.

"Good morning Elena. I was going to wake you up, but I see you found your way to the bathroom. If this is where you want to do it, that's fine with me," He said with a crooked smile.

Was he serious or was he being sarcastic? The thought only made me cringe.

I pushed myself up against the shower stall, hoping to get as far away as possible, but he only walked closer, stripping his clothes off. He walked into the stall with me, my face still full of shock and panic. Being in a 3x3 stall with your abuser was scarier than you would think. He continued to smirk at me, giving me the chills.

"We'll have to keep it down. We wouldn't want Rebekah to find out that we did it in the shower. She would become hysterical," He whispered seductively, causing me to push against the stall even harder, even knowing I couldn't go any further.

He grabbed my body, pulling me into an embrace like he had the night before. I did not resist. I promised myself I would submit, no matter how much I didn't want to. He moved his hands up and down my body, the warm water keeping me calm. His fingertips brushed against my stomach, causing me to flinch. He leaned down to my neck and sucked on it, moving his lips up and down, making a trail.

"I will show you what sex is really like," He breathed as I felt his naked chest rub against my breasts.

The sensations were so foreign to me. I felt like my entire body was tingling, making me almost smile. I felt his hands move to my breasts which his fingertips lightly caressed before he took the nipple between his fingers. I felt my knees buckle as an intense feeling washed through me. My mouth was hanging open, the feeling stunning me. His strong arms held me up while he continued to suck my neck and rub my nipple.

"Don't resist the feeling, Elena. Let it consume you," He whispered as he slid his hand between my legs.

His fingers grazed my core before stroking it, causing me to involuntarily moan, my legs trembling. I felt him press his thumb on something, rubbing it. That is when I felt every nerve in my body react. It was like he had stimulated my entire spine. The feeling was mesmerizing, and I swear I could see stars. I was gasping for air, still unsure what he was doing to my body.

"Breathe, Elena. You are just having your first orgasm. Don't fight it," He confirmed calmly, still holding my body up, pinning me to the stall for support.

I was literally screaming his name by the time he removed his thumb from me. He was moaning with me, continuing to kiss my neck.

Before I could catch my breath, I felt him slide inside me causing me to throw my head back, whimpering in pleasure. It was a whole new level of sensation and as he thrust deeper into me, I felt something build up in my core. We were still standing up, but he was able to slide into me anyway. I felt the feeling getting stronger, and moments later I felt an urge to pee. It was the strangest thing, but once again he slipped his fingers between my legs, and I literally felt like I had exploded.

I screamed his name so loud, my body felt like it was floating, my mind in another world. It was the most incredible feeling and I held Damon closer to me as my legs gave out under me. I literally felt like I could not move and he just held me as I gasped for air, his breaths also rapid.

He set me down on the shower floor, the water still hitting us. When I was comfortably seated, he walked out of the shower huffing, grabbing a towel.

"Finish your shower, Elena" He growled in a stern voice as if he were angry at me.

He pulled open the door with the towel around his waist and his clothes in his hand. I was left trembling in the shower, my body still in shock at how amazing it had felt. For the first time in months, I smiled.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Happy 4th of July to all my American followers! May freedom forever ring! Don't forget to review! It makes me smile! xoxo


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:** This chapter is rather sad, but I come bearing gifts! There is a Damon P.O.V. in this chapter! Yay! I hope you enjoy and please R&R!

*BEWARE OF LANGUAGE AND DARK THEMES*

* * *

**Elena's POV**

The rest of my day was spent in pure bliss. I scrubbed the toilets with a smile, I smiled when Rebekah rolled her eyes at me, and I even smiled when Damon yelled at me to stop being so bubbly. I knew the Lord hadn't taken everything from me. He gave me something back that I needed in order to save myself from destruction.

"Elena? Elena, are you listening to what I am saying?" Damon snapped, pulling me out of my trance.

"What?" I responded dumbly, not knowing what else to say.

"Your family wants us to come over in the next hour. Are you ready to leave?" He asked as he adjusted his hair in the mirror.

I was so scared by the thought of seeing my family again. The family that threw my body to the wolves. My Mother, My Father, even my Brother. Did I want to face them? Did they even care what happened to me? You would think they would be disappointed to find out I was still alive. The only one I actually cared to see was my little Mary! Oh how I missed her.

"I'm ready," I answered politely as he walked to the door.

We walked down the small dirt road I had run down months ago, begging for my parents to rescue me. This was the same path my Father dragged me down, beaten and bloodied on my wedding night. The memories flooded back, but I pushed them away. I wanted to believe that I still loved and missed my family dearly. I would not let them haunt me.

When we finally arrived on the porch, I saw my family waiting inside as my Mother opened the door. For the sake of Damon, I would behave myself. I would act like I was a changed woman...submissive and loving.

"It's great to see you! Come in, come in!" She exclaimed as we stepped in.

The house still looked unchanged, obviously everyone had moved on with their lives. My absence from the house was left unchanged. Why would I be so stupid to believe they actually missed me? I saw my Father standing there with the same emotionless face I always saw him with. Next to him, Jeremy and Mary, my other Mothers and their children.

Damon stepped forward, shaking my Father's hand before hugging each of my family members. I slowly walked forward, pushing myself to greet everyone. I made sure to hug Jeremy and Mary before returning to Damon's side, as if I were his property...which I technically was, I guess.

My Mother led Damon and I into the living area where we all sat down. I tried to maintain my composure, sadness forming in my heart. I missed being a child in this house. A house full of love.

"Damon, how is everything?" Asked my Father as he wrapped his arm around my Mother.

"Everything is wonderful. Elena and I are very happy!" He answered as I felt him wrap his arm around my body.

"Glad to hear she is a subordinate wife. Is she pregnant yet?" My Father spoke as if I couldn't answer for myself.

I was sitting right in front of him, and he couldn't even ask me himself. Why was he always so nosy? Who was this man? Certainly he wasn't my Father...not the Father that nurtured and loved me all my life.

"We are not ready to disclose that information, Mikael" Damon snapped.

Did he just tell my Father that it was none of his business, but in a nice way? Why wasn't he bragging that I wasn't pregnant because I was a horrible wife? He didn't care how I felt, he even told me on our wedding night.

"Everyone leave the room. I want to have a little chat with Damon and Elena," My Father barked, pulling his arm back so it was no longer around my Mother.

Everyone obeyed him, leaving just the three of us. My Father glared at me before speaking. Damon held me tighter as he spoke.

"Have you put her in her place?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"That is between Elena and I. Our relationship is between us, no one else" Damon retorted as my Father's face grew red.

"Elena, Leave Damon and I alone. Go." My Father growled, pointing to the door.

I immediately rose from the sofa, pulling myself out of the room. I stood right outside of it, listening intently as they spoke.

"Don't let her manipulate you. She will do anything to try to convince you to let go of your rope. If I were her husband, I would fuck her until she bleeds. She is a dirty slut that needs to be fucked until she is blind," My Father declared.

"I think you are the one who needs to be fucked. You are sick. Elena is the kindest, most self-determined, and beautiful girl on this planet. I would never make her do anything of that sort. If you were a good man, you would never even consider doing that to a woman. I took enough from her already. Don't expect an invitation anytime soon, you perverted pig," He yelled, causing me to jump.

I couldn't believe what I had heard. My abuser was protecting me. He was speaking for me. He refused to hear my Father tear me down. I heard someone walk to the door, forcing me to run as far away as possible. I wasn't supposed to be listening in. It was Damon who opened the door, his face red with anger and frustration. He walked over to me, grabbing my hand for once, not my wrist. His hold was gentle as he led me to the front door.

"Let's go, Elena," He growled as we walked out of the house and down the porch steps to our home. His hand never left mine as we entered the house.

"You are a good person, Elena. Don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise," He commented as he finally let go of my hand, walking away from me, his voice shaky.

The conversation with my Father obviously was hard on him. Was he upset my Father said those things? Or was he just finally agreeing with him? Did I deserve what he said? Was I manipulative and controlling?

* * *

Later that night, he walked into my room appearing exhausted. I was already lying on the bed waiting. I actually looked forward to seeing him, hoping it would feel just as amazing as it did this morning.

"Take off your clothes," He snapped as he started to remove his own.

"Yes, Damon," I said, trying to hold back my excitement as he finally finished. He crawled onto the bed, our naked bodies just inches away as he pressed his against mine on the mattress.

"Are you going to be obedient?" He asked with his teeth clenched.

"Yes, Damon," I whispered back, still trying to hold back my enthusiasm. I couldn't let him know how much I yearned to feel his hands on me. How much I yearned to feel him caress me gently and kiss my neck, his body pressed against my own.

He held me close to him, whispering softly in my ear, "Just two more days, and I promise it will feel good,"

What did he mean by that? Why two days? Why not tonight? What was he going to do instead? I was scared and I tried to push him off of me.

"Shhh, Elena. Be good," He whispered as if there were people around us. Why was he whispering? Why wasn't he kissing my neck or touching me all over? I heard his voice crack as he whispered "I'm sorry,"

I felt him slide into me, causing me to cry out. He didn't even kiss me. He just tucked his face into the crook of my neck as he thrust into me. Why was he doing this to me? After how amazing he made me feel this morning. I tried to push him off, but his body kept me pinned. His body was so strong that anyone watching would have believed I had consented it.

"Damon? Damon, why are you doing this?" I whispered back as I sobbed quietly beneath him.

**Damon's POV**

I thought I was going to cry as I whispered "I'm sorry" before pushing myself inside her. I hated myself for it, but in two days, the Prophet would remove the cameras and I could finally make passionate love to her. For now, I was forced to make her look submissive on camera. She couldn't look like she was enjoying it too much or the Prophet would question who was in charge. I just prayed she would understand until then.

After we had sex in the shower, I only appeared angry because I knew that I would have to abuse her later that night. I couldn't live with the thought. I had showed her how wonderful love making could be, and not even 12 hours later I would be forced to violate her. I was confusing her and she was suffering. I just wanted to get it over with, so that she wouldn't suffer any longer. I wanted Sunday to come faster, so the Prophet would remove these cameras. I couldn't imagine another day of this.

I wanted so badly to wipe away her tears as she sobbed under me. I couldn't even look her in the eyes, too ashamed of myself for what I had done to her. The only thing I could do was softly hush her and run my hands up and down her body as I tried so hard to finish up. The look of suffering I saw in her eyes stained my soul as I held her, my throat tightening.

"I'm sorry. Two days. I promise," I whispered in her ear before rolling off of her. I threw my clothes back on before turning to speak.

"You were great, Elena. See how being obedient is good? It seems I finally got through," I growled loudly, making sure that whoever was watching could hear that I believed she was submissive. I wanted them to be sure that she was. I wanted them to take these disgusting cameras out of her room, my house, my sight.

I turned for the door, shutting it behind me. I could have died from how horrible I felt in that moment, leaving her to sob on her bed. My heart was broken, but hers was completely shattered.

* * *

**Elena's POV**

I had finally learned to trust him. I finally learned to enjoy his presence, but it was all ripped from me. He walked in and raped me. We did not make love. No! He had only made it feel good in the shower so that he could rip me apart. He wanted me to get my hopes up, so he could simply shatter them. Two days? It was a diversion...it was mind game. He wanted me to believe in two days everything would be fine, but I knew it was a lie. I was trapped.

For five minutes I actually considered suicide as the answer. What was left for me? Could I escape somehow, even with no knowledge of what was beyond these gates? Could I simply keep hoping that it would get better? This man, this monster tricked me into believing things would improve, but it was all a lie to crush my spirits. This man was the devil himself.

I had to get away, but how? No one could help. Was I on my own? Could I let my future children grow up here...my sons abusing other innocent girls? My daughters being subjected the same way? What kind of life was that for any child?

I rose from my bed, throwing the suitcase I had brought on my wedding night onto it. I filled it with the few things I owned. I climbed out the window, my dress not getting caught this time. I felt my feet hit the ground and I took off running through the woods. The suitcase was surprisingly light, and it didn't seem to slow me down at all. I knew the main road could not be far, so I just kept running.

It must have been over an hour when it was completely dark. The moonlight was strong enough that I could see in front of me, my pace beginning to slow.

That's when I saw it. The main road had a steady amount of traffic, plastering a smile on my face. I ran towards it, hoping to catch a ride. As I approached it, I felt something tug my ankle.

I turn around to see a man grabbing my ankle roughly, a group of men surrounding him. He grabbed my hair forcing me to drop my suitcase. I screamed before he punched me in the jaw. It was The Committee. They had found me. How? Did Damon call them once he saw me missing from my room? He truly was the devil and what was to come would surely be Hell. I don't know if I was angry in that moment, or scared, but either way, I knew I hated them all.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Poor Damon...poor Elena. Sad chapter! What will they do to her? Does Damon know? The Prophet saw her escape, but she doesn't know that. YIKES! I hope you still enjoyed it! Please review...make me smile! xoxo


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:** Here is chapter 9! YAY! I hope you enjoy and please R&R! xoxo

*BEWARE of dark themes and abuse*

* * *

I felt every punch as the men held me by the collar of my dress. I was screaming as I felt the blood run down my temple. All I could hear were their grunts and laughter as they continued to beat me on the hard ground.

"Trying to escape? If no one thought you were trash, they do now!," A man with a beard growled at me as he laughed, my whimpers muffled.

I could not believe I had been caught by the Committee. Damon called them and they found me, like they were hunting me like an animal in the woods.

I just kept screaming 'please stop' as the men formed a circle around me. The world seemed to spin as the blows kept coming. I wondered what heaven was like to distract me from the misery before me. Would I know when I died? Would it hurt?

I felt them drag me for a while before I felt someone grab my hair in a rough grip. I softly hummed a hymn, trying to find peace. My face was thrown into the dirt, forcing me to taste the ground below me. I continued to plead, but the men just laughed at me as I heard their voices gasp. I couldn't see what they were getting excited about, but I knew it wasn't good.

That's when I felt the blade at my throat, pressing into my skin. My body was trembling as the man grabbed my hair in a tighter grip.

"If you want to live to see tomorrow, you listen to us. You are woman...we are men. You do what we say. That is the way the world works. Now get up on your feet," He hissed into my ear, my body so weak.

Every inch of my ached as I pushed myself to my feet as the men shouted curses at me.

Another man walked up to me from behind, causing me to flinch. He began removing my dress, instilling fear in me. I was screaming now, my frail body covered with my own blood.

"Please don't" I cried as the other man slapped my face in response.

"Shut up. Listen to the men." He snapped as he pulled his hand back. I just sobbed, trying to hold the tears back as the man finally peeled off my dress.

With a shove, he pushed my body to the ground where I hid my face with my hands. I felt my body weaken as they kicked me multiple times all over. I felt a boot right in the back of my head, causing me to see black. I felt my body slip away as the blood continued to drip in a pool beside me.

When the pain finally seemed to stop, I knew I was no longer conscious. All I could see was black. I couldn't hear or see or smell or taste. All I knew was I was in a better place.

**Damon's POV**

At around ten O'clock I got a call from the Prophet. I picked up the phone, knowing it must be urgent.

"Damon, Elena has decided to run away. I sent the Committee after her immediately. She was doing so well. It's unfortunate it had to come to this," He implored as he coughed loudly.

My face became tight and I almost dropped the phone when I heard what he had said. Elena had tried to run away. She must think I called him. Shoot.

I didn't even answer Mosiah as I ran to her room, ripping the door open without even thinking. She was gone. Her window was wide open.

My body was trembling as I thought of what to do. Where was she? Did they find her yet? I didn't even have time to think. I ran as fast as I could through the woods behind the house. I knew there was a highway tucked behind them. The tears were streaming down my own face even though I never cried. It must have been the first time in a long time because it actually felt good. All I could think about was what they were doing to her. The worst part being that she believed it was all my fault for everything.

I had made love to her in the shower and later that night I raped her. How could she not be confused and angry? If she had only waited two more days. Two fucking days.

The moon was very bright, allowing me to run faster than I normally would in the woods at night. It felt like hours as I ran to save her. What if I was too late? What if they were...were...I pushed it out of my mind. I could hear myself panting as I stopped to breathe. How much farther could it possibly be? I had been running forever.

I pushed myself to keep going, I couldn't let her down. I loved her. There I said it. I love Elena Salvatore, the girl with a fire, with resistance, with bravery. This was the girl that refused to be subjected, refused to be thrown around. She was the bravest woman I have ever known and she was my wife, my soulmate. She deserved to be pleasured and caressed and loved. I would fight for her, no matter what.

I could finally see the highway up ahead, the lights almost blinding me as they passed. I kept running, searching for her. I panicked as I couldn't find her anywhere, until finally there she was.

She was alone on the hard ground, her naked body sprawled out. I could see the blood splattered everywhere around her body. She was covered in it, the bruises just barely peeking through. I screamed as I saw her lifeless body, running to it. I ripped off my jacket, wrapping her broken body in it as I carried her in my arms.

I ran right for the highway, not stopping or slowing down for anyone. I just kept running, trying not to look at her distorted face. As soon as I was on the road, I jumped out in the middle, the brakes of the cars screeching to a stop. I ran right up to the first car that stopped, ripping open the back door.

"I need to get to a hospital now. She is on the verge of death. Please," I pleaded, the worried woman nodding her head as I jumped in, still holding her body to my chest. I sobbed as the car took off down the highway. My tears landed on her face as I kissed her bloody forehead.

"Elena, open your eyes, please baby. Please just open your eyes," I begged, but her eyes never opened.

As soon as we pulled up to the emergency room, I jumped out, throwing myself in front of a nurse with a stretcher as a screamed for help.

"Help her, please...just help her," I shrieked as the woman pushed her body into the building at full speed.

I saw them take her away, my sobs only growing. I was a mess as she was no longer in view. I couldn't even tell if she was breathing. If she had a pulse it must have been very faint. I sat down in a chair, my head between my knees as I rocked back and forth. I was trembling as I saw her face in my mind, haunting me as I waited.

* * *

Two hours later, a doctor finally approached me, my own body covered in her blood. He looked at me with the most disheartening face.

"Sir, you can see her now in room 23b, but I must warn you..." He began to speak, but I pushed him out of the way before he could finish, forcing my way to her room, my heart racing.

I tore open her door, and there lay her dilapidated body, covered in bandages and tubes and machines. There was a large tube in her mouth hooked up to a machine, obviously helping her breathe. I placed my hand over my mouth to hold back my screams. I couldn't believe the state she was in. Her entire body was covered in bruises, dried blood, and gauze.

I stepped to her side, my hands trembling as I reached out to touch her face. The tube in her mouth only made me cry harder. They beat her so hard she can't even breathe on her own. I grabbed her hand, pulling it to my mouth where I kissed it tenderly, rubbing it softly. The machines beeped as I stood over her, her breathing loud.

"Sir, I'm so sorry," He breathed as he held the door wide open.

"What is wrong? She's going to recover, right?" I begged as I continued to stroke her hand.

"She's legally brain dead," He responded, looking me straight in the eyes, his face full of sadness...the way my heart felt as it shattered into a thousand pieces.

"No, no, no," I yelled "She's going to be fine"

"Sir, we didn't want to take her off life support without family consent, but she's already dead, she's just breathing by machine. We tried everything to save her, but the injuries were just too great," He announced calmly as he stared at her damaged body.

I couldn't even respond as I felt my knees wobble beneath me. She wasn't dead, she couldn't be. God did not take that beautiful angel from me. She was my everything. I just sobbed as my body shook involuntarily.

"I'll let you say your goodbyes, sir" The doctor added as he turned to leave. I just let out a one long yell as I stood over her.

That's when I told her everything. I knew she couldn't hear me, but I felt it was only right that she hear it somehow, in body or in spirit. I told her about the cameras, about how I was forced to do the things I did. I told her how I was trying to save her from the Committee. I told her I would have never done any of it to her. I told her I didn't call them when she escaped. I told her how much I loved her. How much she meant to me. I told her how the love we made in the shower was real, every second. How as I moved in her, I felt her soul move through me. I told her how all the rape and abuse was just a show for the Prophet to prove that I was in control of her. I sobbed as I told her that I wished I could have told her. I apologized for all the times she felt afraid, sad, lost, hurt, and alone. I apologized for not being able to hold her in my arms.

"Do not leave me, Elena. I need you," I pleaded as I stared at her lifeless body, watching her chest rise and fall as the machine pumped the oxygen into her body.

I watched the nurse walk in with a group of doctors as they circled around her bed. They all just stood there as if they were waiting for me to speak, but I didn't.

"Sir, we need you to sign this form for permission to take her off life support," He said to me, handing me a clipboard and pen. I was trembling, unsure of what to do.

As I signed my signature, I continued to hold her hand. My hands were still trembling as the nurse took the paper from me, cueing the doctor.

He stepped towards her body, his hands on the machine, pressing a bunch of numbers before looking me straight in the eyes.

I looked at him and nodded my head as he finally pressed that fatal button on the machine, her breathing suddenly stopping. The rhythmic breathing could no longer be heard as the doctor bowed his head in sadness. I watched as her body didn't move, everyone watching me as I held her hand and wept.

* * *

**Author's Note:** No explanation needed. Please review! xoxo


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:** A short chapter, but necessary for the progression of the story. If you need an explanation, read the Author's note at the end! Based partly on a true story! I hope you enjoy and please R&R!

* * *

**Elena's POV**

Did they know I was alive? That I could hear every word they said? The doctors must have made a mistake. My pulse was faint, but it was there. I could feel his hand in mine, I could hear his cries, I heard every word he has said. I was there. He was not a monster. I finally understood. He loved me. My heart had been mended.

I could hear the doctor pressing buttons on the machine next to me. Would I be strong enough to breathe when he turned it off? What if I wasn't? I would die and he would never know I heard him, but I had not given up faith yet. I must have been in a coma, not dead. They just couldn't find a pulse, but it was there...I was there.

As I heard the machine stop, I became scared. I forced myself to breathe, just like I had for seventeen years. I had a reason to live now and sucked the air into my lungs with every ounce of energy I had left. I felt his grip tighten on my hand as his sobs stopped abruptly.

"She's breathing. Help her. You see she is alive. The Lord will not take her today," He yelled as the doctor rushed to my side, checking my pulse.

"My God, it is the faintest pulse I have ever heard. Nurse, get the oxygen mask," He yelled as his arms grabbed at me.

"She's not brain dead? You said she was," Damon yelled, his hand no longer holding mine.

"There was obviously some human error with the test results we did to determine her brain activity level. It came back 0, but I think there was a mix up. She is likely in a coma," The doctor answered him, his voice shaky from either excitement or embarrassment.

I wanted to kiss him. We had never actually kissed on the lips besides our wedding day. I imagined his lips planted on mine. My mind wandered as I thought of his body on mine, our flesh touching. I wanted so much to tell him-maybe someday I would.

* * *

**Damon's POV**

My heart literally skipped a beat when I saw her chest rise and fall after the machine stopped. I just knew she couldn't be gone. She was not ready to leave. I screamed at the doctors as they frantically saw their mistake. The results were inaccurate, her pulse barely there? It was a miracle, a miracle straight from God. She heard me...she knew that I loved her, that it wasn't my fault.

The doctors all surrounded her, hovering. I didn't know what to do with myself. I was just grabbing my chest, falling to my knees, staring up to the ceiling. He was giving me a second chance with her...to make things right. She was meant to be here. She was my angel and she belonged here.

What felt like hours later is when the doctors finally left, smiles plastered on their faces as they did. I just held her hand and watched as she breathed on her own, making me smile myself. I watched intently, refusing to go to sleep for fear of what would happen.

Hours later, a nurse came in to check on her. She smiled at me as she administered the painkillers into the IV in her arm.

"You are a very lucky man! The doctors think she will make a full recovery. It was a human error problem. It rarely happens, but for you it was the best thing that could have happened. She's still alive and there's a huge possibility she will wake up and recover fully. I love happy endings!," She claimed as she finished checking Elena's urinary catheter and IV.

She left us alone again and all I could do now was smile. I softly whispered to her, knowing she could hear my voice and I caressed her arm. She loved to be touched lovingly and I made sure she felt it. I wouldn't let her go. I couldn't even leave go to the bathroom. I was the only person she had left anymore. Her family practically disowned her. I was the only one by her side and she probably still believed I was a monster.

* * *

Days passed and she still laid there motionless, but her lungs continued to breathe as her bruises turned different colors. The doctors have still failed to blame anyone for the faulty test results and lack of certainty before taking her off life support. I didn't care. I was just so happy she was still here. One day, I could hold her in my arms for hours on end without a care in the world. They were forced to feed her through a tube to keep her alive, but that was the least of her problems.

Everyday I would whisper things in her ear, hoping she would believe me after all I had done. Her not being able to respond hurt the most. I wanted to hear how she felt as she heard my pleas of forgiveness. Only she mattered now.

It wasn't until a week later that I felt her hand move in mine. I shouted for the nurse and as she arrived, we saw her eyes peel open ever so slowly. As I watched, the nurse stood in disbelief. She was shouting for the doctor, who came running as Elena finally opened her eyes all the way. I stood over her, her eyes bore into mine.

"I love you, Elena," Was the first thing I spit out, still in shock that her face was full of life, like it always seemed to be.

I took her hand in mine again, and she squeezed my hand ever so slightly. I knew she was still weak. She wasn't going to start rambling on about the experience and start dancing. It would be a long road to recovery, but her squeezing my hand was a simple reminder that we would get there eventually. The doctor smiled as he examined all her machines to make sure everything was running smoothly.

"It will be a long recovery, but she woke up. That is amazing in itself." The doctor blurted as the nurse filled out a form of some sort with the same pen I had used to sign her permission form.

* * *

It must have been another week before they finally sat her up and fed her. She couldn't speak much because her throat was still healing from being punched multiple times, but she would whisper softly that she forgave me.

As she attempted to swallow the jello they gave her to eat, I smiled at her. She swallowed the jello with ease and I kissed her forehead, relieved that she could eat something on her own.

It was only moments later she spoke her first real words

"I love you," She choked out, her voice shaky and sore. All I could do was smile and lightly wrap my arms around her.

"Elena, we are never going back there, okay? I made that decision when you first opened your eyes. I will get something arranged," I whispered as I grazed her face with my fingers, her cuts almost healed.

She looked beautiful even with her bruises and lacerations that covered her entire body. She still maintained her bronzy glow somehow. She looked me straight in the eyes and I genuinely smiled back at her.

She lifted her hand, her fingertips lightly caressing my face as she traced all my features. I grabbed her hand in mine, holding it to my cheek. That's when I leaned down and kissed her passionately for the first time. I had never felt such electricity as our lips met and her lips moved as if she had been practicing for months.

I heard her softly moan and we finished the kiss as one of her monitors began beeping loudly. We both laughed and I kissed her again briefly before one of the nurses came to check on what happened to the beeping machine.

Elena smiled at me as I stood back for the nurse. Her eyes pierced into my own and I could still feel her lips on mine. My lips felt swollen, but good as I smiled back at her. We didn't even need to speak to each other to understand.

I just hoped she wouldn't choke on her jello...that was her next problem, but the journey was worth fighting hand in hand with my soul mate, my angel.

_Someday I'll wish upon a star_

_And wake up where the clouds are far_

_Behind me._

_Where troubles melt like lemon drops_

_Away above the chimney tops_

_That's where you'll find me._

* * *

**Author's Note:** Human error! YIKES! It rarely happens, but it does. There was a story about it on my local news. Same case...they took her off life support but she kept breathing because they accidentally got faulty test that showed no brain activity. It was amazing and knew it would fit into the story great! Hope you all forgive me for the death scare! haha! Please review! xoxo


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:** Chapter 11 is in the building! YAY! I hope you enjoy and please R&R!

* * *

"Are you in any pain?" Was the question he asked me over and over.

He rarely seemed to leave my side as I continued to heal in the hospital. They put me on enough painkillers to drug a small army. Damon said he wouldn't want anything less for me. I will admit I was scared to feel the pain. It was a reminder every moment that I had been dragged, beaten, and left to die by a group of ruthless men.

"Elena, the nurse wants me to give you a sponge bath. Is it okay if I do? If you don't feel comfortable, I won't," He said, his eyes staring straight into my own.

"I want you to," I whispered as he fed me another ice chip from my cup.

He grabbed the supplies the nurse had left, filling the pan with warm water before soaking the washcloth in it. He moved ever so slowly, his fingers so graceful with every movement. When he finally placed the cloth to my skin, I flinched in surprise, feeling the warmth of the water drizzle down my arm. He rubbed slowly in circles and I closed my eyes.

He moved the cloth over the entire length of my arm, the bruises and scrapes staring back at him. He made sure to be gentle around my IV, his faint touch made me flinch momentarily as he smiled at me.

When the cloth finally made it's way to my chest, I could not help but smirk, remembering how it felt to be touched so lovingly. When he stopped just above my breast, I must admit I felt rather disappointed. He was so hesitant to touch me that way even though I longed to be touched like that.

"I want you to," I whispered to him as I pulled his hand down to my breast.

The cloth grazed my nipple and I instantly moaned. He gave me the strangest face, pulling his hand away. His hand was trembling and I wanted to scream for him to rub me more.

"I can't. I'm not ready to touch you that way. Not after what I did to you," He mumbled, his head bowed.

"I want you to," I stammered, the tears brimming in my eyes.

"I am still your husband. What I say goes," He responded, his face stern.

"Damon..." I whispered, a tear escaping my eye.

"Just because we left that life doesn't mean I can immediately blend in, okay? I have only ever known how to be in control. I need time," He snapped as he walked toward the door.

I understood what he meant. Just because we escaped the community doesn't mean we could be expected to somehow just switch over to the way others outside the community lived. We both grew up there. This new world was so vast, so different. We couldn't just change overnight. Women out here don't have to obey men. They are their own person, and Damon didn't know if he was ready for that. He had never lived any differently.

Hours later, he returned to my room with a nurse in tow. She had my painkillers in her hand, ready to inject it into my IV.

"Elena, the doctor wants me to replace your urinary catheter with a new one. It's been over a week and a half," The nurse announced as she pushed the drugs into my arm, causing my body to go limp as the cold liquid ran up my arm.

"Okay," I whispered, looking at Damon for reassurance. He nodded at me, smiling.

"Mr. Salvatore, I'm going to have to ask you to leave the room while I do this," She proclaimed as she took my blood pressure.

"No, no, no. I want him to stay. I'm scared," I cried as I thought of being alone.

"Elena, you will be fine," She reassured me as she walked over to get her supplies.

"Damon, please don't leave me. I want you here," I whimpered as all the scenarios played in my mind.

"Shhh...I'm right here. Don't cry," He whispered as he came over to my bedside, stroking my hair softly.

As the nurse opened my legs, I began to panic, but he looked me right in the eyes as he continued to stroke my hair rhythmically. I just got lost in his blue orbs as he hushed my cries.

"Just look at me, Elena...only me" He whispered softly as my body began to relax.

I could feel the nurse trying to find my urethra and I began to squirm and cry. I latched my hand behind his neck and pulled him down until his face was just inches from mine. I was crying hysterically as the nurse continued to struggle locating where the catheter would go.

"I'm right here, Elena. Just breathe," he whispered into my face as the tears continued to stream.

I finally felt his lips capture mine, stopping my sobs. I kissed him back instantly, still clutching his body to my own. He stroked my hair as our lips moved together, my body filling with delight. He pulled his lips away, but quickly moved them to my jaw bone. He made a trail of kisses along it, traveling down my neck until he reached my collarbone.

By the time he finally pulled away, the nurse had finished. She was taping the catheter to the inside of my thigh, so it wouldn't move. I held his hand as she stepped out of the room, my arm wiping away the tracks of tears still present on my cheeks.

"See, everything is fine. You worried for nothing. Now you can pee without someone helping you until you are well enough to go on your own," He declared as he squeezed my palm gently with his thumb.

"That's not why I was upset," I mumbled.

"What's wrong?" He asked sympathetically.

"I only want you down here...no one else," I sobbed, wiping my eyes.

"She was just doing her job, Elena. It's okay if you only want one person down there for a different reason," He smiled, kissing my cheek lightly.

"I just wish it had only been touched by you, no one else,"

"It won't change anything, I promise. I'll always be your first anyway" He confessed.

I didn't even respond, I just smiled ear to ear. I let out a girlish giggle as he tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear.

"And my last" I proclaimed, seeing his own face light up.

* * *

My bruises had almost dissipated by the third week in the hospital. My bones had healed and I no longer needed to be on heavy painkillers, just tylenol. Damon told me he had found a place for us to live temporarily when they released me from the hospital.

"The woman has helped house over thirty people who have left the polygamist community. She helps them transition to modern day society and find a permanent home," He told me as he smiled with excitement. He didn't even know where to begin in the search for a place to stay, but luckily one of the nurses knew about her organization and told Damon.

"She says she would be happy to let us stay until we can get on our feet," He just held my hand as he smiled. I smiled, too.

"What about Caroline and Rebekah? What about the kids?," I asked him, remembering their faces vividly.

"That's the thing, Elena. I don't think it's safe for us to go back and get them. The Prophet will remarry them. It's the only life they know. I just think it's better if we keep you safe for now," His smile faded as he explained the reality of the situation.

"I miss Caroline," I spoke, my heart feeling sore.

"I know. I do, too, but Caroline even told me once that she couldn't imagine her life any better. She says she loves having other wives and loads of children running about. That life was meant for her," He responded, his eyes sad looking.

I understood him completely. Caroline didn't mind sharing. She actually enjoyed the other wives and their children. She loved the simplicity of life and the church. She loved how close knit it felt and how she felt so needed by everyone. I understood. I was different, and it didn't feel right for me and Damon knew that.

"Are you ready to be discharged? The doctor thinks you are finally ready to leave. It's been long enough here. It's time to start our new life, Elena" Damon said as he stroked my face gently.

"I'm ready!" I exclaimed, smiling.

"I'll go get the nurse," He muttered as he left the room.

Moments after he left, a man in a strange uniform stood in the doorway of my room with a huge blue bag.

"A letter came for you miss," The mailman said as he walked into my room, handing me an envelope before disappearing.

I hadn't received any mail the entire time I stayed in the hospital, but I found myself excited to open it.

There was no return address, so I decided just to rip it open. A neatly folded piece of paper appeared and I opened it desperately.

**_My sweet Elena,_**

**_Don't think because you left that we will not find you. We have our resources and we will drag both of you back here. I have never met anyone so rebellious, but I will change that when you return in the near future. My bed is ready for you when you come home. If Damon can't change you, maybe I can. Don't worry, it won't be long before we find you and when we do, you'll wish you had died out in those woods. I heard they hurt you pretty badly. Mmmh...I sure enjoyed the gory details._**

**_Until we meet again,_**

**_Your master and leader, _****_Mosiah Barlow_**

I think I screamed when I read that he would find me. The tears were streaming and I covered my mouth with my hand to muffle my cries. I was so scared and I felt my heart race. Damon returned to my room with a smile, which quickly faded as he saw my distress. He walked over to me, grabbing the letter from my fingertips.

As he read, his face turned distorted. I let a small whimper out as he grabbed my hand, holding it softly.

"I won't let them take you. I promise," He whispered as a tear escaped his eye.

* * *

**Author's Note:** It never ends! I hope you enjoyed and please make my day by reviewing! Thank you for your unconditional support! xoxo Until we meet again! lol


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note:** I'm back! I really love this chapter and I hope you will too! Please R&R! Thank you as always for your undying support! xoxo

*BEWARE of M rating*

* * *

The nurse pushed my wheelchair, while Damon followed behind with the flowers one of the other nurse's had given me. The streaks left by the tears were still prominent as we watched the automatic doors open, allowing the light to hit my face. It felt good to feel the rays of sunshine I had not seen in almost a month.

The nurse led us to where a taxi was waiting before walking back to the building. Damon helped me to get into the vehicle, the pain immense as my butt finally felt the seat beneath me. I let out a cry as the pain shot up my spine. He quickly pecked my cheek, rubbing my shoulder gently.

"Are you going to be okay? I can ask the nurse to give you more painkillers before we leave," He whispered in my ear as he continued to rub my shoulder.

"I'm fine," I responded quietly as I pulled my legs into the car before shutting the door.

The ride home was quiet, but I enjoyed the silence for once. I thought of what our temporary home would look like. I wondered what the owner would be like. Were there others living there?

As we finally pulled up to a large, yellow house with white shutters, Damon smiled at me. I have to admit, I was excited! The house was so cute, the flowers flourishing around it. We saw a woman approach the taxi as we got out.

She was about my height with blonde hair and green eyes. She looked to be around my mother's age and she smiled just like her, too.

"Hello! I'm Ren. I am so happy I am able to help you both on this tough transition to American society, but I am here if you need me!" She said in a confident voice, far too confident for a woman of my former community.

"We can't thank you enough for what you are doing for us," Damon responding with a huge grin. I was holding his hand, my legs wobbling under me. I felt so weak. It's no surprise since I hadn't walked in almost a month.

"I'll take you inside, so she can lay down," Ren was smiling as she walked toward the front door. Damon carried me in his arms, so I would not have to walk. He set me down on the black, leather sofa in the livingroom.

"Your room is unfortunately upstairs. It's the first door on the left. I work the night shift at the hospital, but I get home around 4 in the morning," The woman was still smiling as she walked randomly around the room.

"I think you will both find everything you're looking for. Whatever you need, just ask!" She spoke before leaving the two of us alone in the room. It was a beautiful room with a bay window and a brick fireplace that fit the room nicely.

"It's beautiful," I commented as I continued to view the room.

"You're much more beautiful," Damon responded with a small smile, causing me to do the same.

* * *

Later that night, around 8pm, Ren left for work. It was just Damon and I, both lost about everything. Ren had showed us what a microwave was, what a television was, and how there was a machine that could wash your dishes for you. I couldn't believe such things existed. The television alone occupied us for hours.

Earlier, we had watched all kinds of shows, from cartoons to the news to comedies. At one point there was a show with a talking sponge that made me so confused. Sponges could talk? Ren reassured me they could not, but then why would they make a show about it?

The dinner consisted of Indian takeout, which was nothing like I had ever had. My mouth felt like it was on fire and the flavors seemed to explode in my mouth. The food was delicious and I could not stop asking Ren questions about it. Everything about this place called 'India' seemed so fascinating and compelling.

After Ren had left, Damon carried me upstairs to what was to be our room. He placed me down on the queen sized bed before he stepped back away from me. The room was a nice blue color, the paintings fitting in perfectly. There was a sofa along one of the walls with a side table and lamp. On the other, there was a dresser and a large mirror, reminding me of the one I had back in the community.

The bed was soft and the sheets cool against my body. I longed to finally sleep in the same bed with my husband. I wanted him to hold me as I fell asleep in his arms. I wanted to feel his breath trickle down my neck. I was excited to just be near him, our bodies pressed together as we slept.

I saw him walk to the couch, removing the cushions before pulling on a tab. I saw the couch transform to a bed before my eyes as he continued to pull.

"What are you doing, Damon?" I asked quietly from where I was.

"I'm sleeping on the pull-out-couch. I asked Ren earlier if there was a place I could sleep separately from you," He responded, his eyes not meeting my gaze.

"What? I thought you were going to sleep in the bed with me?" I asked, almost yelling.

"I'm not ready for that, Elena. We both need time to heal," He announced as he grabbed some of the extra pillows lying by the door.

"I don't need time, Damon. I want to sleep with you, really I do!" I said hysterically, my head spinning with anger.

"It's for the best," He finally finished, closing the bathroom door behind him.

I could not fathom that he did not want to sleep in the same bed with me. He knew I had forgiven him and that I understood his actions. Now he was the one holding back and it hurt.

When he returned, I pretended to be sleeping. I did not want to speak with him any longer. He walked to the door to turn off the lights, causing the room to go black around me. I heard him crawl onto the sofa bed, the mattress squeaking under him.

When I finally fell into a deep sleep, I began dreaming.

**_I felt his lips capture mine, his hands roaming my body. His eyes bore into my own as he suddenly stopped._**

**_"I can't have you," He whispered before disappearing._**

**_I screamed for him not to leave me. I closed my eyes for what felt like a few seconds. When I opened them I was with the Prophet in his office with Damon. Damon was quietly speaking with him as I stood in the doorway. I wanted to run out, but my legs would not budge._**

**_Damon walked toward me, stopping in front of me._**

**_"The money he was willing to pay was far too good to give up. He said I made a good choice by handing you over. I'm sorry, Elena" He said with a creepy grin._**

**_"DAMON. NO," I screamed as he shut the door behind him, the Prophet winking at me from his desk. He started to walk toward me, grabbing my arm roughly and pushing me over to his desk._**

**_"I told you it wouldn't take long. Damon seemed happy enough to hand you over with a little bribe or two. Now...I think it's time to teach a bad girl a lesson," He hissed as he wiped his forehead with his handkerchief, his lips forming a crooked smile that made my stomach turn._**

**_He grabbed my dress, ripping it off me before I could even think. He slammed me down on his desk, crawling over me as I lay helpless. It's as if I could not control my body._**

**_"Be a good girl, Elena," He whispered in my ear as I continued to scream._**

**_"DAMON!" I shrieked._**

I woke up seconds later, my heart racing. I was sitting up, trying to catch my breath. I felt the tears stream down my cheeks, the dream feeling much too real. What if Damon did hand me over to the Prophet? If they promised not to punish him, would he do it?

I was sobbing, my voice trembling as I weeped softly to myself. I peeled the covers off my body before slipping from bed. I walked softly toward the sofa where Damon slept peacefully. I was still crying as I finally approached where he lay. I could hear his long, steady breaths as I kneeled beside him.

"Damon," I cried quietly, resting my hand on his shoulder.

He immediately woke from his sleep, opening his eyes.

"Elena? Elena, are you okay?" He asked in a soft whisper.

"I had a horrible dream. It was so scary," I answered, grabbing his hand as the tears rolled down my face.

"Shhh...Come here," He whispered as he grabbed my waist and pulled me onto the bed until I was beside him.

He pulled me to him as he lightly stroked my hair, hushing my sobs. My face was tucked in his chest, his warm body transferring his heat.

"It wasn't real, baby. I'm here," He whispered reassuringly as I wrapped my arm around him tighter.

I lay in his arms for what felt like hours before finally pulling away from him long enough to meet his gaze. It was still dark, but the light from the hallway illuminated his face enough for me to see him.

"Please touch me Damon. Just like you did in the shower. I want to feel you. I want to forget about that dream," I whispered, his eyes almost scared of my request.

"I'm not ready to touch you that way, Elena" He whispered in response, while pushing a loose strand of hair behind my ear.

"Please, Damon. I need you. I want you," I begged as I moved my hand up and down his firm chest.

I moved myself until our lips met. He did not refuse them as I held him to me. He pulled away suddenly.

"You have to promise me that you will tell me if I hurt you," He whispered in my ear.

"I promise," I responded as I returned my lips to his.

I felt his body roll on top of my own, as he continued to capture my lips. He sat me up momentarily to remove my nightgown. After, he pushed his chest against mine until I was lying under him again. He was moaning as I pulled off his shorts, revealing his hard length.

He was so gentle with me as he kissed my neck. I felt shocks of pain from my bruises, but the pleasure he was filling in me was enough to make me forget about them. His fingertips trailed my body as he moved his lips down my neck, causing me to moan. His hand slid down to my butt, causing me to thrust my hips involuntarily.

He suddenly pushed himself onto his hands and knees, still hovering over me, but he moved back until his head was just above my hips. He leaned his face right between my legs causing to cry out in pleasure. I felt his tongue slither around as his hands held my knees. He rubbed my thighs as he continued to play with me.

When his tongue reached that magic button, I was screaming his name. He flicked it back and forth causing my breathing to escalate. His tongue soon reached my hole, his thumb now replacing where the tongue had previously been. He stroked it rapidly while slipping his tongue into me. I was now clawing the bed sheets, my heart racing. My mind was spinning and my vision became fuzzy. It felt amazing.

When he came back up to capture my lips once again, I attacked his lips hungrily, desperate for more. He held my breasts as I continued to suck his lips. His hands soon moved between my legs, his fingers stroking me as I chanted his name.

Soon, he slipped his finger into me, causing me to scrape my nails into his back as the orgasm intensified. I was now gasping for air as he stuck another finger into me, my head snapping back in response. I felt my back arch as he continued to thrust into me, going deeper and deeper. He was kissing my collarbone when he finally pulled out of me as I shrieked.

"Am I hurting you?" He asked breathless.

"I want you now," I screamed in desperation.

With that, I felt him slide into me, obviously trying to be gentle with my broken body. I grabbed his butt and pushed him forward to encourage his thrusts to go faster. I was stroking his body as if he would disappear any second. He was grunting as he screamed my name over and over. I was once again clawing the skin on his back as I felt the climax finally hit me. My entire body felt like it would explode as he gave me one last thrust, pushing me over the edge.

"DAMON!" I screeched as my nails dug into his skin, drawing blood.

We were both gasping for air when he rolled off of me. The last thing on my mind was the Prophet, the Committee, my family. All I could think about was Damon. He was everything and when it came down to it all, I would save him, even if that meant sacrificing myself. I was meant to be with him. The Lord had not let me down. At the beginning, I just could not see what a gem he was and he was mine...all mine!

* * *

**Author's Note:** I hope you all enjoyed! Please review! I will update ASAP!


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note:** I hope you enjoy and please R&R! xoxo

* * *

The next morning, I awoke on the pull-out couch beside Damon. We were both naked, but wrapped in each other's arms as the sunlight seeped into our room. I felt amazing as I reminisced about last night's events, tracing my fingers down my body as I remembered his gentle touch. I closed my eyes, trying to replay the night in my mind. As I did, I felt his lips on mine. He was obviously awake now as I smiled softly at his sweet gesture.

"I love you, Damon," I whispered to him, tucking my face into his neck.

"I love you more than you will ever know," He whispered as he stroked my bare back with his hand.

We just stayed like that for over an hour. Just feeling his flesh against my own was just too good to pass up. After, we both got up. He dressed me, moving his hands all over as I closed my eyes to enjoy the moment. Soon, he grabbed my hand and led me downstairs where Ren was nowhere to be seen. It was no surprise since she didn't get home until 4am after her shift ended.

I prepared the breakfast for once, Rebekah finally out of my way. I made eggs and toast like my Mother always had. Damon told me it was delicious and I smiled at his compliment. Ren finally came down after we finished, her hair tousled.

"I think we need to go shopping for clothes, today! You don't need the constant reminder of those horrible clothes," She said with a small smile.

I was actually excited to get new clothes...ones that I didn't have to sew myself. I tried to imagine myself in Ren's clothes, but I just could not see it. Later that day, after watching multiple TV shows, Ren brought us to a store called TJ Maxx.

As we entered, I felt extremely overwhelmed by the plethora of clothing. It seemed to be everywhere we looked. I didn't even know what size I was, nor what looked good.

"Start with this rack Elena. You are definitely a size 0. Whatever you like in your size...take it!"

She told me reassuringly as she walked over to the men's section with Damon at her side.

I filed through the racks, seeing things the Prophet would have spit on. Women wearing pants was a sin in itself in his eyes. Noticing the fifty different kinds of jeans thrown on the rack left my mind puzzled. Luckily, I was able to find quite a few cute tops and some of the jeans that seemed nice.

I saw Ren return without Damon. She came to me asking about my selections. She helped me choose what would look the best, seemingly unafraid.

"Elena, when you have your menstrual cycle, I'll show you how to use a tampon. You don't have to use old rags anymore. Just let me know!" She smiled.

Ren never stopped being happy. She always saw the good in everything. Knowing she understood how hard this was for me only made it easier. She made me feel safe...and even loved!

"I haven't had mine in a while," I said with a shaky voice.

"You've been through a lot. Don't worry about it," She announced reassuringly.

She led me to an area where I tried on multiple outfits. Seeing myself for the first time in pants was a shock, but I must say that I actually liked the way I looked. I felt beautiful somehow. Ren said I was gorgeous and many would be jealous of my beauty. It made me smile to hear that I was attractive. Being attractive back in the community was unheard of. No woman was better than anyone else. As long as you were subordinate, no one cared what you looked like.

By the time we finished, Damon looked overwhelmed, but his dark wash jeans and tight fitting t-shirt made my stomach fill with butterflies. He looked so good!

We were both genuinely happy when we left the store, holding hands as we went.

After, Ren took us for lunch. I had never eaten at a restaurant and neither had Damon. It was amazing that others were paid to serve you and cooks paid to prepare delicious food. I still felt like people stared, even now that our clothes matched theirs. Was it my hair? The way I behaved so differently? Could it have been the look in my eye-the fear and the pain?

* * *

Around 8pm, Ren left for work again. Damon had been rather quiet the entire day, leaving me with a feeling of loneliness as we stared blankly at the television screen.

"Damon?" I whispered on the couch as we watched the Disney Channel.

"Yes?" He mumbled back.

"What if they do find us? I mean, they knew which hospital I was at. They might have even known the room number. I'm scared to lose you," I spoke softly, entwining my fingers with his.

"You are safe here. We can just call the police if they show up. It's nice that out here, the law is actually on your side," I saw him smile as he gave my hand a light squeeze.

"Do you miss your family? Your parents? Your siblings?" I asked, staring at the television.

"Not enough to go back," He breathed.

"Will you ever go back?" I asked, actually curious.

"No," He said, his face emotionless.

He pulled me into his lap, holding me like a small child, bending down as he kissed my face. I giggled softly, wrapping my arms around him.

"I want to feel you," I whispered.

He started to take my clothes off, one by one, until I lay completely naked in his arms. He just stared at my bare body, moving his eyes up and down to take it all in. After, he began to remove his shirt, pulling it over his head before throwing it. I slid off him so he could take off his pants, slipping them off before chucking them across the room.

Moments later he returned to his seat, once again pulling me onto his lap. Our bare flesh sizzled against each other. I could feel his warmth engulfing me as I wrapped my arms around his toned abdomen.

"You are just so beautiful, Elena," He confirmed as he rubbed his hands up and down my body, making me shiver.

I sat up and positioned myself so that I faced him, one leg on either side of him. I leaned in and captured his lips, pressing my breasts firmly against his chest. I felt his hand run down my spine until he reached my butt, which he stroked in a circular motion, just inches from my core. I continued to move my lips with his, moaning as he continued to stroke me.

I felt his hand slip past the butt cheek that he had stroked moments before until his fingers grazed my heat, causing me to moan in response. His fingers rubbed me as my breathing quickened and I gripped his shoulders.

"Damn Elena. You are so wet," He hissed as his strokes quickened, making me involuntarily buck my hips in response.

I felt my body collapse against his chest as the orgasm intensified. He was moaning my name as he slipped three fingers into me causing me to scream. He was sucking my breast as he plunged into me over and over and over.

I felt his penis press against my thigh, making my heart race faster. He grabbed my hips, placing them right over his throbbing member as he continued to kiss my lips.

"Take a deep breath for me baby," He whispered seductively as he slammed my hips down onto his hardness.

I screamed so loud as I clawed his shoulders. He continued to lift me before slamming me down again. I was seeing stars as he took his hand and flicked my nipple. I pushed his other hand off me, so I could do it myself. I plunged myself down as he slid in me again and again.

"Finish me," I screamed as he slipped his hand between my legs, rubbing my bundle of nerves.

With that, I climaxed, scraping my nails into his flesh. I fell onto his chest, exhausted. He wrapped his arms around me tightly as he gasped for air.

* * *

The next morning I woke to an empty bed. I could hear the shower running, feeling relieved knowing he hadn't disappeared.

I walked to the kitchen, finding Ren with a cup of coffee and her newspaper. She smiled at me as I sat down beside her.

"Good morning, Elena" She said happily, sipping her coffee.

"Good morning," I smiled back as I grabbed some of the pancakes that sat in a stack on the table.

She passed me the maple syrup before turning her eyes back to the paper. I ate greedily, feeling like I had not eaten in ten years.

It must have been the tenth bite where I clenched my stomach. My face turned distorted as I felt my stomach flip.

I ran to the kitchen sink, throwing up my food. I was coughing and panicking as I finally finished, grabbing my mouth in shock.

"Elena, are you okay Honey?" Ren asked as she pulled herself right up beside me.

"I don't know what's wrong with me. I never throw up. I think I've been poisoned. They are trying to kill me," I cried as I stared at what I had done in the sink.

"Shhh...everything's okay. I ate the pancakes and I'm fine. It must be something else," She whispered gently as she hugged me.

"I'm dying," I mumbled into her arm as she held me.

"Could you possibly be pregnant, Elena? Did Damon use protection with you?" She asked.

"What do you mean by protection?" I questioned, unsure what she meant.

"I guess not. Elena, I think you might be carrying his baby. I'll run to the store and get you a pregnancy test. For now, don't tell Damon until we are sure, okay? Everything will be fine!" She announced reassuringly as she stared me in the eyes.

"I'm scared. I've never had a baby," I cried, cringing at the thought of it growing inside me.

I couldn't be pregnant. I wasn't ready. I needed time. I didn't know anything about having a baby. Sure I had raised my siblings, but carrying it, delivering it, bonding with it...that was different.

"Don't be scared. We still aren't sure. Not until we check," She smiled, making me feel safer.

It wasn't long before she jumped in her car and headed for the store. She bought two tests before dragging me into the restroom. She told me to pee on it and I did. She stood there staring at it for what felt like hours before looking me straight in the eyes. Was she afraid to tell me? Maybe she understood how badly I didn't want to have a baby.

"Elena, it's positive" She whispered with a small smile.

"What does that mean?" I questioned as I looked at her confused.

"You're going to have a baby," She smiled even more, still holding the test in her hand.

I'm not sure what face I made when she told me. It may have been anger or shock or maybe even sadness. I didn't know if I felt ready to be a Mother. I wasn't even used to this new life yet. How could I bring a child into a world even I couldn't decode?

* * *

**Author's Note:** She's finally pregnant, but...the Committee is still after her! I hope you enjoyed! xoxo


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note:** THIS IS A MAJOR WARNING! This might possibly be my darkest chapter yet, so please really take caution when reading. I really hope you still like it and please R&R! xoxo

***Warning: Scenes of harsh abuse, language, dark and adult themes***

**The beginning is safe...I'll let you know when it gets dark! I made sure to note the points where it does! Enjoy!**

* * *

Ren and I agreed to wait a few days to tell Damon I was pregnant, at least until he could find a job. He was stressed enough as it was. I could tell Ren and I were becoming fast friends. She was exactly what I looked for in one. It proved that you didn't need religion to be a good person. Ren was the most selfless and loving person I had ever known.

"Ren, have you ever had a baby?" I asked as we drove home from the store.

"No, but my fiance and I hope to have one in a few years! He has such a big heart!" She confirmed as we pulled into the driveway.

How did Ren never stop smiling? Did she know there was so much evil in the world? Maybe she had never seen it first hand...but on the other hand, maybe she had. Either way, she had a glow that always remained lit wherever she went.

Dinner was a simple chicken dish that we all seemed to enjoy. After, we played a card game that Ren showed us. It seemed simple enough even though I didn't win a single game. Damon was the real star and I could tell it made him happy. It could have been the dominance factor he had craved all his life!

Ren seemed relieved to have had the night off from work as she stumbled to her room. She looked so tired from the day. I turned to Damon, his eyes staring at the floor.

"Everything is falling into place, Damon!" I exclaimed as I reached for his hand.

I saw him smile, returning the favor. We both rose from the table moments later, walking to our room. We both slipped on our pajamas as I ruffled the sheets before sliding into them. I saw his eyelids shut slowly as he kissed my cheek softly. I held his body to mine, finding my mind relaxed.

As soon as I knew he was asleep, I slipped from the bed toward Ren's room. I felt I needed to speak to her about the baby that was growing in me. I found her room, seeing her on her bed, reading a book of some sort. She smiled as I opened the door more, her face inviting.

"I'm so happy you came, Elena. I wanted to talk to you" She said in a soothing voice.

I sat on the end of her bed and she began to speak.

"Don't be afraid of anything, ok? Not the baby nor your old life. Everything will be good!" She said with a soft smile as she shut her book.

"Ren, how can you be so positive when there is so much hatred in the world?" I asked in a whisper.

"There's something I learned many years ago when I read 'Anne Frank's Diary'. She said that you always have to see the good in people. She believed there was good in everyone and I believe she is right. Look at Damon! At first you thought he was evil, but then you saw he was good because deep down he was," She held my hand as she spoke.

"The Prophet doesn't have any good in him," I said as I felt my eyes tear up.

"You have to give people the benefit of the doubt. We all have good in us, Elena. Some just don't know how to retrieve it. You have to believe there is good for there to be it," She pulled me into an embrace as I let a tear slip from my eye.

"Thank you," I mumbled into her shoulder.

"There is good in the world, Elena...I promise. You just have to find it!"

I returned to my room, where Damon continued to sleep peacefully. I slipped back into the bed, returning to his embrace. I fell asleep instantly, finding a sense a peace. Everything felt right, and I fell into a deep slumber.

"Momma?" A small child asked, his piercing blue eyes so familiar. I pulled him to my chest as he cooed softly.

"Where's Daddy?" The boy asked as he let out a small cry.

"I don't know," I responded as I tried to remember where he was.

"He went back to them," He screamed as he thrashed his body. I tried to calm him down, but he just would not relent.

"It's all your fault he left," The boy cried as I tried to understand him.

That's when his face morphed into someone else's. I tried to figure out who, but I couldn't grasp it. His face turned distorted as he smiled at me.

"You're next, Elena" He hissed, his eyes boring into mine.

He grabbed me by the throat, choking me. I let out a long shriek as I finally realized who he was...Damon.

* * *

Sometime later, I felt my eyes snap open as I heard a long shriek. I sat up, my eyes searching the room. Damon was still beside me and surprisingly still asleep.

That's when it all happened. They came into the room with their rifles as they grunted. They came at me with such force, I didn't even have time to react. They pulled me to the floor and pushed me onto my stomach, tying the rope around my wrists. I started to scream as I realized it wasn't a dream. Damon was yelling for them to let me go, but they gagged his mouth before tying him up, too.

"Daniel, what should we do with the woman in the other room?" One of the men barked from the door.

I was sobbing as I tried to break free from my restraints. I screamed for them not to hurt her. I was becoming hysterical as I tried to wiggle away in desperation. They grabbed at me, throwing more punches as I begged for them to stop.

"Kill her," The man holding me hissed as he began dragging me down the hall.

"NOOOO!"

I was screaming and sobbing as I begged them to not hurt Ren. I tried to bite the man, but he simply slapped my face away, pulling me by the ropes down the hall. I actually watched as the man went back into her room.

I heard her loudly whisper, "Tell him I wasn't afraid" as he shut the door behind him, cutting off her message.

I could no longer see or hear her as Daniel dragged me down the staircase as I screamed for them not to hurt her. Moments later, I heard them fire the rifle and I screamed so loud as the house fell silent except for my shrieks. I felt the man gag me as I continued to cry relentlessly.

"Shut up, you bitch" He yelled as I felt him put a rag over my nose.

I felt the darkness engulf me as he held it over my face, my cries finally coming to an end.

* * *

***Warning: It gets Dark***

I awoke in a small room, my wrists tied to the single sized bed. I pulled at them as I recalled what had happened. I was panicking, my heart already racing. I saw three women dressed in conservative dresses and long braids walk into my room, their eyes staring at the floor.

"Please help me. Please let me go. I can help all of you," I cried as their faces remained unaffected.

They did not even make eye contact with me as they continued setting some towels on the bed, along with some other stuff I did not recognize.

"Please don't ignore me. You know this isn't right. God would never support this," I screamed as one of them pulled my night gown up, so that my hips now showed.

The other two women grabbed my legs, pulling them apart. I had no idea what they were doing and I continued to sob as they ignored me.

"Please don't," I screamed, trying to pull my legs away from them, but they held their composure, only holding them tighter.

The woman not holding me down took out a jar of something before grabbing a tongue depressor. She dunked it into the jar, mixing it around. It looked like honey and it only made me scream louder. She finally scooped some of the mixture onto the stick before spreading it onto my pubic hair. I bucked my hips, trying to stop her, but she seemed unaffected by my pleas and resistance.

She continued to spread it all over before grabbing what looked like some pieces of cloth. She pressed one of them down, rubbing her hand over it roughly. She looked up at one of the women before I saw her grab one of the ends with her fingers.

That's when she tore it off like a bandaid and I screamed so loud. The women all acted as if nothing had happened, the woman again reaching for the jar. I was now pleading with them.

"We can not let you see the Prophet looking like this. That is his order," One of the women finally spoke.

He had to rip all the hair off me just to see me? I was so afraid already and this experience wasn't helping. What would that man do to me? He already killed Ren, took Damon, and now he would annihilate my soul.

The woman kept tearing the cloth off, the hair ripping from my body. I continued to scream as she went lower and lower, tearing the hair with it. I tried to kick them, but their grip was so tight, as if they had done this regularly. Were they brainwashed? Drugged? How could they be so obedient when they were doing something so horrific? They were partially responsible for what was to come and they felt absolutely no remorse.

When they finally finished, I had exhausted myself from screaming and fighting with them. I was gasping for air as they finally released my legs. The area between my legs was now throbbing in addition to all the pain that filled the rest of my body.

I was pregnant and they didn't know. What would all of this do to the baby? I continued to cry as I lay there on the hard-as-a-board bed, my wrists forming marks from the tight rope.

* * *

***Warning: It gets REALLY dark!***

An hour later, two men untied my wrists before pulling me off the bed as I pleaded. They each grabbed one of my arms, leading me down the hall to a gigantic room with a massive king sized bed. It was just like a king of royalty would have like in the movie Damon and I had watched one night. There was a chandelier, multiple sofas, wall to wall bookcases, even a polar bear rug on the floor...the head still attached. I little felt myself gag as we walked across it, my feet trembling as they literally dragged me.

They finally threw me onto the bed before scrambling to grab my arms. I saw two other men run over as I flailed my body, trying to get away. The men grabbed each of my limbs until I was completely unable to move my body.

"Please don't do this!" I screamed as they tightened their grip. My nightgown barely covered my core as they held my legs open as if I were giving birth. I shook my head violently, the only part of me I could still control.

That's when I heard the door slam open. It was the Prophet, standing in the doorway for a few seconds before finally walking over to the bed. He had a pocket knife in his hand, moving his fingers across the blade as he smirked.

"I told you it wouldn't take long. I kept all my promises just like I knew I would," He barked as he stepped closer and closer. His eyes were a soft blue, his brown hair swept to one side.

Once again, I tried to fight them off, but they wouldn't budge. I just sobbed as I prayed. He was finally standing between my legs as I screamed for them to let me go. He pushed my nightgown up, so that my core was now exposed, his face lighting up. He slid the knife upwards between my flaps slowly, smiling as he did. He stopped on my nerve of bundles, pressing the tip of blade down as I let out a shriek.

"The hair was too much of a distraction. I like a clean pussy," He hissed as he finally pulled the knife away, licking it.

"I know I made a lot of promises, Elena. I know one of them was to make you submissive and I just want to apologize for taking so long to fulfill that promise," He whispered as if the world were watching...maybe they were.

"That's why I brought in backup. I'm getting too old for this, anyway. Who better to take over the business than the second most ruthless man on this planet?" He smirked as the door opened a second time, revealing a man seemingly familiar...and he was.

"Daddy?" I shrieked as he entered.

"Hello, Elena" He growled, a crooked smile appearing on his face.

* * *

**Author's Note:** VERY DARK! Her own Father? What happened to Damon? They killed Ren? Please review! xoxo


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: **I hope you enjoy and please R&R! xoxo

* * *

**Damon's POV**

I was hysterically sobbing as I watched them drag her away. They had thrown a bag over my head moments following and I was panicking, trying to break free of my ropes, knowing it was no use. I heard a gunshot and I felt my heart break...Ren. They killed her. I was yelling so hard, my throat felt sore. No more than five minutes later, I felt them walk me out to a van as I tried to scream past the piece of cloth in my mouth. They pushed me in forcefully as they shut the door. We had been driving for what must have been 3 hours. Ren lived so far from the polygamous community, knowing we would be safe, but they found us anyway.

They had their resources and they found us like a pack of wolves. I was actually crying as I sat in the back of the van sobbing for Elena's sake. She was gone. They dragged her back to that place. I thought about where they would take me next...maybe to a cliff where they would push me off or a cemetery where they would force me to dig my own grave before shooting me as I scrambled to climb out.

I heard the car finally stop as the men got out and opened my door. They grabbed me roughly pushing me forward to walk. We stepped up into a building where they continued to push me until we came to a room. They took off the bag on my head, allowing me to see where I was. It was small and dark, but an enormous window took up almost all of one wall. When I looked again, I saw it wasn't a window looking outside, but one that peeked into the room over. They sat me down in the only piece of furniture that filled the room-a simple black seat that they tied the rope around, so I couldn't even move.

I stared through the window to view the room in front of me, trying to figure everything out. Strangely, the room had a polar bear rug with it's angry head still connected. It didn't fit the room at all, but I knew that was the least of my worries.

That's when I saw them enter. It was Elena as she screamed and thrashed her body, the men literally dragging her across the spacious room. I began to struggle in my seat as I tried to break free again. I wanted to reach out and save her so badly.

They threw her on the bed as a group of men ran over to hold each of her limbs. My mind was screaming for them to stop and I felt so helpless as she lay there struggling to free herself. The men only held on tighter as she continued to man next to me finally removed the gag from mouth as I let out a long roar.

"She can't see or hear you. It's a two-way mirror and this room is soundproof, so save your breath," The man hissed as I cried her name over and over.

I saw Mosiah walk over to her, literally making my stomach turn. He was carrying a knife and I let out a long wail as I saw what he was doing with it. I closed my eyes, not wanting to watch. I was just shaking my head as I yelled her name, one of the men whacking the back of my head.

"Shutup. I want to hear the dialogue," The man hissed like we were in a theatre.

This situation was so bad, I thought I would pass out soon of exhaustion. I was gasping for air as I was forced to listen to her screams, the Prophet talking nasty to her. I will never forget the sounds of her cries as she begged them to stop and I couldn't even save her. I heard her Father walk in, threatening to do all kinds of things to her. Moments later, I heard her whimper three words.

"I am pregnant,"

That was my breaking point. I would do anything...anything. She was carrying our child for goodness sake.

"I'll make a deal with him. Please. I'll do whatever he wants if he doesn't go any further," I choked as the men smirked at me.

It's like they were waiting for me to say it. One of the men left, entering the room where Elena was being tortured, yelling at Mr. Barlow to stop.

"He wants to make you a deal," He hissed as Mikael and the Prophet both walked to the door, Elena's whimpers still loud and repetitive.

They entered my room minutes later as they both smiled.

"I heard you want to make us a deal, Mr. Salvatore," The Prophet purred as he stepped closer to me.

"I will do anything. Just promise you won't hurt her or touch her anymore. Let her go. I will do whatever you ask," I cried as my heart continued to race in my chest.

"Good choice, Damon. We'd be happy to oblige as long as you agree to our conditions," He smirked, Mikael following his lead.

"Anything," I snapped.

"What would you say to joining the Committee?" He asked as he played with the knife he used to...to hurt her.

"Yes. Now let her go," I barked.

"My other conditions include that both of you must stay," He almost mumbled it like he was drunk...maybe he was.

"Why won't you just let her go?" I screamed as I tried to struggle beneath the tight ropes.

"Do we have a deal? Or will I send Mikael back in there?" He asked me as he ran the blade across his finger tip.

"And Elena will be with me, right? We are married under the contract of God, which you can't break," I yelled back.

"And I'll break your neck if you don't stop pissing me off. Take it or leave it. This is your last chance before I send her Father back in there," Mosiah roared.

"Fine. I'll accept your deal," I cried, too afraid to test him.

I knew I had to do whatever it took to protect her and this sacrifice would be worth it, not only for her, but for our baby. I saw his grin widen as he heard my response. He directed the men to take me back to my house...the one I had raped Elena in. I watched as they directed the men to release Elena and to return her to a spare room until the Prophet decided where she would go. I bowed my head, too sad to look at her anymore. I couldn't see how distraught and upset she looked. I knew our lives would change and maybe not for the better.

* * *

**Elena's POV**

All of sudden they stopped. They left the room for a few minutes before directing the men to release me. I was shocked, unsure what had just happened. Why did they suddenly stop? Was it a trick? Maybe they were just changing location. I cringed at the thought as I rubbed my sore wrists.

I followed the men without instruction, knowing I did not want them to drag me any longer. I walked down the hall, the area between my legs still sore and throbbing. They opened a door that exposed a small room with a giant cross over the small bed. There was a dresser and a small table. I saw a small bookshelf full of hymns, Bibles, and prayers.

As soon as I stepped in, they shut the door behind me. I felt like I was being watched and I probably was. Damon had told me that they had had cameras in my room. It always felt better when I didn't know. Knowing that they were watching me was much worse. Maybe I was shocked that they had given me mercy. I just wanted Damon and Ren back. This surely could not be my new life.

I sat down on the bed, wiping my cheeks stained with dried tears and snot. I had no more tears to shed as I thought of Ren and Damon. I had no more energy to punch a hole through the wall in rage or scream as loud as I could. I was so exhausted and traumatized and I reminded myself that the one thing I had left of Damon was his own flesh and blood.

I hadn't lost all of Damon. This baby was a piece of him. If I still had something to fight for, it was this unborn life. I would find every way to protect it, with or without Damon. That didn't mean I would forget about my Husband. It didn't mean I wouldn't fight to get him back. It just meant that this baby came first. I wouldn't risk escaping or getting abused or talking back. I had to do whatever it took to keep this angel safe, even if that meant losing Damon or staying in this awful hell hole.

* * *

I remember waking up on that bed the next morning, holding my stomach with my right hand as I tried to feel something, but nothing moved. Maybe you couldn't feel stuff like that this early on. I didn't know anything about pregnancy. Ren was supposed to help me with all of this. Now I was left clueless and lost, attempting to make it on my own. I hadn't slept well in the bed; knowing the people I loved were all dead. I saw the bruises and scrapes that covered my body, my hair showing how much resistance I showed through it all.

The same girl that had ripped the hair off of me the day before appeared in my door, her arms carrying a tray. She set it down as she swiftly, exiting the room, her eyes looking at the floor. I walked to the tray, desperate for something to quench my thirst. I grabbed the glass of water, chugging it as I stuffed a piece of toast in my mouth. I was so hungry and the food didn't seem to make me feel any better. It was like there was nothing that could make this pain in my heart dissipate.

By the time I scarfed down the tray, I collapsed on the bed, feeling the coolness of the sheets below me. I didn't know how long they would keep me in there as I gripped the sheets with my hands in frustration. At least they were feeding me. As I laid there, I thought about Damon. I imagined him holding our baby, rocking it in his arms. I thought about who the baby would look like more. Would our baby have his piercing blue eyes? Could I look ever look at them without crying, being reminded of him everyday?

My thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the man that entered the room. He looked at me for a few seconds before finally speaking.

"Follow me, Miss. I will bring you to your new husband," The man said in a soft voice.

I actually believed he might not be as bad as the rest of them as I followed him down the hall...thinking of Ren's motto "see the good in the people". My face drooped and I felt weak as I noticed the irony in what she had said. In a few moments, I would meet my new husband, for better or for worse. It was about time I let Damon go...he would only make this transition harder for me, and I couldn't risk that.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I'm taking a poll: **Who should be her new husband?** Any male character from Vampire Diaries (Examples: Stefan, Elijah, Kol, Matt, Tyler...maybe even Silas (hahahaha)) I hope you were entertained and please make sure to vote in addition to your review! Thank you! xoxo


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note:** Before anyone has a hernia, I wanted to let you know it took me over 48 hours to make a final decision. It was so hard to choose, so I decided to use all three characters that will contribute to the story in a major way! If you don't see one of them in this chapter, they will be in the next. The story is going to get very exciting! Using all three was the best decision ever! I have so much planned...moo ha ha! *makes a distorted face*

As for music for this chapter?

"All I Want" by Kodaline! Fits this chapter beautifully.

"My Heart Will Go On" by Celine Dion. Explains how Elena feels right now.

* * *

The man led me to a room, where the Prophet stood, holding what looked to be a Bible. I kept my eyes to the floor as I entered.

"Elena, I have assigned you a new husband. While you two were gone, I married off Rebekah and Caroline. They seem very happy with their matches. You know we can't trust you and Damon together after what you both did. I've been left with no option but to marry you again. Hopefully you've learned by now that to be happy here, you must be obedient. Am I right?" The Prophet spit.

I was relieved to hear Rebekah and Caroline found happiness. I knew that they would be given new husbands as soon as Damon and I escaped. It was no surprise I was now being assigned a new husband, too. They knew Damon and I were too powerful together; that we would somehow rebel.

They knew Damon couldn't beat me or keep me in line anymore. He fell in love and love was just too powerful in this place. Nothing could overcome true love, nothing.

Mr. Barlow was right about one thing; to be happy in this hellhole, you had to be obedient. I would from now on. I couldn't risk the baby's safety or my own. I was too frail, too weak. I had lost so much already.

"Yes, sir" I whispered, my eyes looking at my shoes.

"Good. Bring him in," He shouted at someone.

I stared with a look of confusion as he stood there in the doorway. I knew him.

* * *

**Damon's POV**

I was in such a depression the first night back in my old house, the memories haunting me. Joining the Committee was the last thing on earth I would have chosen, but it was for Elena and our baby. The Prophet had explained to me everything about how my life would be now and I cringed at the thought.

"Members of the Committee are not allowed to have any wives until they have completed their service to this community. Members of the Committee are the only people who get to actually choose their wives. That is your reward for serving me. No one else gets such a generosity. Aren't you thrilled, Damon? You get first dibs once you retire from the Committee in a few years. By then, you will be able to efficiently put a woman in her place. That I can promise you," He smirked as he wrote something down.

"What happened to Rebekah and Caroline? I am still married to them," I hissed.

"Caroline is now married to Mr. Klaus Mikaelson and Rebekah, with Mr. Matt Donovan. You threw those girls away like rags, so I remarried them," He laughed.

"You can't end a marriage without our consent. That is going against the Lord," I snapped.

"I can do whatever I want! That's the best part," He breathed, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"And Elena?" I asked, trying to keep myself from screaming her name.

"I think it's more fun to keep you guessing" He laughed again, staring at me.

His eyes were such a dark blue, like dark holes that threatened to suck you in. Not knowing what they had done with her was enough to make my blood boil. Was she safe? Was her husband cruel? Did she know I was still here in the community? The questions just kept coming at me.

"You promised you wouldn't hurt her. We made a deal," I growled at him, as his smile grew.

"I never said we hurt her. Only her spirit!" He said as he cocked his head.

"Can I leave now?" I snarled.

"Remember, you're on call tonight. You never know when a little bitch is gonna need a good beating. There's always at least one every night. 1,500 people is a lot to manage," He breathed.

I did not answer him as I left his office, my heart sinking. This was my new life. The Committee was exactly what I had promised myself I would never become. They were monsters, and now I was one of them. I would be expected to wake up in the middle of the night to go beat an innocent woman for misbehaving; A girl just like Elena.

* * *

**Elena's POV**

The man was the one I had met at dinner. It was Rebekah's brother. What was his name? This couldn't be happening. I clenched my fists, trying not to scream.

"Hello, Elena!" He said in a soft tone.

"H-hello" I returned, my eyes looking down at my hands.

"I'm Elijah, remember? I'm Rebekah's brother" He confirmed as he stepped closer to me.

"I remember. I am honored," I lied as I felt my voice shake.

"I don't expect much, Elena. Listen to me and I will listen to you," He whispered as he held my hand.

"Yes," I responded as he pulled me out of the room and down a long hallway.

I saw that we were soon outside, heading down the dirt road. It felt like we had walked for miles before I saw where he was taking me. His house was a simple, two-story brick colonial with a small porch and a stone path leading up to the door.

He walked me inside, showing me the formal living room, quaint dining room, and the grand kitchen, almost as beautiful as Damon's. I noticed his other wife, Jenna, the one at the dinner party that had asked me if I liked Damon as my husband. She no longer looked pregnant and I noticed the small cradle just feet from her.

"Elena, this is Jenna," Elijah explained as she smiled at me, just like Ren always had.

"It's nice to see you again," I said robotically as he pulled me along.

We went up the small staircase until we reached the second floor, where he explained each room. One was the nursery, another Jenna's and another were a few spares which he explained would be filled with children soon enough.

"Tell me what you are thinking," He said firmly as he placed his hand on my shoulder.

At first I didn't answer, hesitant. I didn't know how I felt to tell you the truth.

"Elena, answer me," His voice sounded strained as he turned me so that I faced him.

"I'm scared," I whispered as his eyes met mine.

"Just do what I say and you have nothing to fear. I won't hurt you, okay? I know this is hard for you," He muttered as he held my shoulders.

"Okay," I whispered as he walked me to my new room.

I waited for him to follow behind, but he didn't. He smiled ever so slightly at me.

"Goodnight, Elena" He whispered before disappearing.

Didn't he need to consummate the marriage? Didn't he expect me to submit myself to him? I held my belly, rubbing it as I spoke softly to it.

* * *

**Damon's POV**

It must have been six that morning when my beeper rang. It was so loud and I panicked as I grabbed it, reading what it said. 55 Sabbath St. NOW. I rose from my bed, scrambling to put my clothes on as I ran out of the house, my hair still a mess.

It didn't take long to get there as I saw the group of men gathered around the house. I recognized one of them; it was Kol. They were shouting as they pounded on the door. The man who answered threw a red-haired woman out of it as she fell into the men. They grabbed at her, laughing and grunting. I was now only feet away from the girl, her screams piercing my ear drums. They roughly beat her, everyone laughing as they each took a turn.

I followed behind as they dragged her down the street by her hair as she continued to wail, her shrieks becoming louder as the gravel scraped against her skin. It didn't take long before we were in the woods, the trees surrounding us. The sun was just coming up as they finally stopped moving. They dropped her on a faded grass spot, still stained in red. This was obviously where they did their business and I cringed at the sight.

"Let Damon do it," Kol yelled, everyone turning to me.

I was already panicking, my insides exploding with fear. They all smirked at me as the woman softly cried on the ground, hiding her face.

I hesitantly walked over to her, as she lay crying. The men watched intently as I grabbed the collar of her dress. She looked me right in the eyes and I saw her innocence, her fear. I swear for a second, I saw Elena in her. I raised my arm to punch her, but the guilt was too much and I released her from my grip as I rubbed my eyes in defeat.

"Do it or we'll go take a little visit to Elena's house. You made a deal. Now keep your side of it," Kol hissed as I saw what they had done.

They had used Elena as a leverage. They knew that I would be their little pet because I would do whatever I could for Elena. They had me on such a short leash, that I had no choice but to give in. I had to do whatever was necessary for Elena and our child.

I grabbed the woman again, pausing for a second before laying the first punch. From there, I let my mind drift, not wanting to be conscious as I continued to beat the woman as she screamed and cried.

"More" Kol would yell as I stopped suddenly.

I felt her blood splatter my face and clothes as her skin cracked from the impacts. My knuckles were so sore, but I thought of Elena. I thought of our baby. I had no choice. Again in this fucking community, I had no choice. They had me pinned. They always found a way to make me do things I would have never, ever done.

"More," He screamed again as I began crying.

I was sobbing as I let out a grunt. The tears were flying, but I couldn't help the pain I felt inside me. The woman's face was so bruised and puffy, I could no longer recognize her. Her blood soaked the already stained grass below, her body lifeless now.

"That's enough," Kol confirmed as the men stared in awe.

I dropped her, falling to my knees as I let out a wail of defeat. I was crying and screaming as I watched the blood seep from her.

"Come on Damon. It's time to go," One of the men pulled at my shoulder as I let out a long howl, my face splattered with blood, her blood.

I was in such shock, I sat frozen next to her, two of the men finally picking me up off the ground until I could stand on my own two feet.

"No," I screamed as I stared at her lifeless body.

They pulled me away, my head still turned so I could see her bruised body as they tugged me along. I was gasping for air, as my throat tightened and I let out another long wail, the tears still coming. I had never been so emotional, but it was with good reason.

"Fuck" I screamed.

"Have a nice long shower and you'll be fine," Kol told me as he pushed me into my house, closing the door as he left.

I fell to the floor, gripping the rug underneath me, letting out my painful shrieks as I realized what I had done. All I could remember was her face. The way she looked at me with such trust. She was just like Elena and then I...I had...done that. The image of her body lying in a pool of blood haunted me as scraped my nails along the wood floors, leaving faint claw marks.

"You piece of shit," I roared as I grabbed at my chest, feeling my heart as it raced.

I listened to the steady beats as I cried. If it wasn't for Elena and the baby, I would have hung myself right then and there.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Alaric comes next chapter! Everyone will be happy to know that Alaric will be helping exploit the religious sect as one of my followers suggested. I decided Kol fit well into the Committee and that Elijah was just too sweet to pass up. If you watch "Elijah kissing Elena Thinking it was Katherine" boy oh boy are they adorable. They won't fall in love, so everyone relax! Remember, that this was a tough choice for me and I'm sorry if it didn't come out how you wanted it. I just can't make everyone happy! I hope you still enjoyed! xoxo


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note:** ALARIC! YAY! I hope you enjoy and please R&R! xoxo

* * *

**Elena's POV**

I surprisingly slept well that night in Elijah's house. I could hear Jenna's baby cry a few times, but I actually found the sound comforting. The sound of a crying baby made me feel safe somehow.

I awoke the next morning, the sheets tangled around me. I got up and put on my Sunday best. We would be leaving for church soon and I remembered how long it had been since I had gone. That didn't mean I had lost my faith.

"Elena, we're leaving," Elijah spoke softly from my door as he smiled slightly.

I walked to the door, finishing my braid as I reached where he stood. I followed him downstairs where I saw Jenna and her baby. I smiled at her and she returned the favor. All of us walked down the stone path, heading toward the church, no one speaking.

When we finally reached the entrance of the church, I felt my stomach turn. I was so scared to see everyone again. Had they heard what Damon and I had done? Would they whisper about me?

We walked down the seemingly long aisle that held the 1,500 members of the sect. We found a section of seats fairly close to the altar. I sat next to Elijah, Jenna and the baby on his other side. I stared around, taking in my surroundings.

Moments later, the Prophet stepped out along with the Committee like they did every week at church. The Committee had their own seated area off to the side on the altar. They were honorary members and had special privileges here. I watched as the men followed our leader, and my face turned panicked as I saw him...it was Damon.

I felt the tears stream as I saw him seated only 20 feet from me.

"All rise" The Prophet yelled as everyone stood on their feet.

"Damon," I whimpered as he briefly made eye contact with me, pulling his eyes from me before bowing his head.

We were all standing and chanting a hymn as I cried. I felt Elijah touch my shoulder and he leaned down.

"Elena, you need to stop crying right now," He whispered to me.

I suddenly stopped crying, wiping the streaks from my cheeks. I just stood there, watching Damon as his eyes stared at his hymn book. Not only was he alive, he was now part of the Committee. They would ruin him.

As time went on, the church service felt painful to sit through. I couldn't take my eyes off of him and his eyes never met mine. He simply stared at his book, his body slouched in his seat.

After the service, Elijah brought us over to see his family. I remembered Esther and Klaus from the dinner party and I saw Rebekah walk up to us moments later with her husband, Matt Donovan. I refused to look her in the eyes. I knew she hated me for taking Damon from her, but she almost seemed happier with Matt. It might have been because he had no other wives and he paid all of his attention to her.

Elijah wrapped his arm around me as his family talked to us. I just stared at my hands and thought about getting out of there. It was humiliating to stand there, waiting for someone to point me out.

I looked over my shoulder and saw Caroline walking swiftly to Klaus' side. I saw him kiss her cheek and she smiled. I was so excited for her. She seemed genuinely happy and she even smiled at me as I glanced at them.

* * *

**Damon's POV**

I couldn't even look at her. I was too ashamed of myself after what I had done to that girl. It was better if I just let Elena move on with her life without me. I had promised her she wouldn't end up back in this place and I had let her down.

As the service came to an end, I watched Elena and her new family gather. I bowed my head and stared at my sore knuckles, my reminder of

what I had done.

Moments later, I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned around and there stood a man with a prickly beard and a white smile. I looked at him confused as he handed me a small slip of paper.

"I can help you. Meet me at my house at 3" He whispered to me before walking away.

Who was this man? I looked at the paper with his address and name: **Alaric**

When the clock read 2:45, I walked down the road, heading towards the address in my hand. I reached a house similar to my own with as small porch with a swing. I knocked on the red door, my heart racing. I was unsure what I would find from this man. Was it a trap to test my loyalty to the Prophet?

He opened the door, a glass in his hand. He gestured for me to come in, words absent from his lips. I stepped inside, surprised by how messy it was as I stood in the foyer. There were clothes scattered everywhere, dirty dishes on every table, and even books stacked on the floor. I rolled my eyes before he shut the door behind him.

"Damon. I heard that you were able to escape with a girl a few months back. I know you want to get out of here and I can help," He told me as he poured me a glass of something.

"You can?" I asked, doubting what he was saying.

"I came to this community a few years ago on a mission. I am with the FBI, trying to gather enough proof to get this place raided. If you help me, I can help you," He spoke, handing me the glass.

"You know there are cameras, right?" I asked, looking around his room.

"I check everyday. They have gotten tired of filming me anyway. So what do you say, Damon?" He asked as he lifted his glass in the air, nodding his head.

"I will do whatever I have to get her out of here," I mumbled as I clinked my glass with his, sipping the brown liquid.

I almost choked on the stuff as it scorched my throat. I coughed hard as Alaric smiled.

"What the hell is this stuff?"

"Bourbon. Snuck it in a few years back. Makes you relax," He grinned as he took another sip.

"So what do you need from me?" I asked as I swirled the drink in my hand.

"Evidence. If we can prove there is abuse, we can get the cops involved. There's no cellphone service here, so once a month I take the bus that passes through here and give my boss my report. That damn bus only passes once a month, though" He was now leaning on the mantle of the fireplace, his teeth clenched.

"How do we prove it?" I asked.

"Using exactly what these assholes do...hidden cameras," He responded, smirking.

"I'm in. I will do whatever it takes," I barked.

"Looks like I just found myself a new drinking buddy!" He breathed and he sipped his drink with a smile.

* * *

**Elena's POV**

Seeing Damon made me so happy, but at the same time so sad. He was alive and he was here in the same community, but he was also so distant from my heart. He was on the Committee and I had a new husband, a new family. I was so close, yet so far from him. I longed for his lips, his embrace, his voice reverberating in my ears. I closed my eyes, smiling at the thought of him.

At dinner, I stared at my plate as Jenna held her baby in her arms. Elijah glanced at me briefly, probably thinking 'what the hell's wrong with you?'. I ate my ham as I finally lifted my face to Jenna.

"Jenna, can you tell me about your baby?" I asked as I secretly held my stomach under the table.

"It's a little girl. She's about three weeks old and she is my first," She smiled as she handed the baby to me.

I grabbed the baby like I had when Mary was born. The baby cooed and I smiled as Jenna let out a small laugh.

"She likes you," Jenna exclaimed.

"What's her name?" I asked as I stroked the baby's cheek.

"Lauren! Ren for short! The Prophet finally gave in and let me name her that," She laughed as my face turned distraught.

Her name was Ren? Like my Ren? The one that never stopped smiling and gave Damon and I the chance at a new life? The one they had killed.

I handed the baby back abruptly, pulling myself away from the table. I ran upstairs, my lungs gasping for air as my heart raced. No, no, no. All the memories were coming back. The way Ren looked at me the night before she was killed. The way she held my hand and told me to never be afraid. Her death was all my fault. Everything was my fault. I rebelled, I ran, I caused her death.

I was sobbing on my bed as I thought of everything I had done. If I had only listened to Damon. If I had not run away. If I had turned myself in, none of this would have happened. I had put everyone I loved in jeopardy because I was selfish.

I heard Elijah enter my room after about twenty minutes, my face hidden under the covers as he sat down next to me. I felt his hand settle on my back as I let another tear stream.

"Elena, you didn't ask to leave the table. You know that's a rule, right?" He asked softly as I let another tear drain from my eye.

"I'm sorry, Elijah. I don't feel well," I whispered, my voice stuffy.

"I'm not going to punish you, okay? I know this is a rough time for you," He assured me as he rubbed my back lightly.

I sat up and hugged him. I longed for someone to comfort me. I felt alone and somehow a hug was all I needed to feel better. He held me back, continuing to rub my back as I tucked my face into his neck.

"I know you're scared, Elena. It will all work out," He whispered into my ear as I clung to his shirt.

"I know," I said back.

* * *

It must have been another week when I finally felt ready for Elijah. I knew I had to move on from Damon. I knew this time would come sooner or later, and I had prepared myself. I would close my eyes and pretend it was just Damon.

Elijah stood in my doorway as I sat on my bed, waiting for him.

"Elena? Are you okay?" He asked, seeing my face droop.

"I'm ready," I whispered as his eyes fell to the floor.

He maintained his emotionless face, his eyes meeting mine as he walked to the edge of the bed. It was like he understood how hard this was for me.

"I don't expect you to be ready-" He began to say, but I interjected.

"I'm ready," I said again as he looked at me with sad eyes.

"Okay," He whispered in defeat as I walked to him beside the bed.

He wrapped his arms around me so gently as he leaned down and began kissing me. I closed my eyes, imagining it was Damon's lips. I kissed him back and he stroked my back soothingly. He pulled back and reached the buttons of my mint green dress, his lips still caressing mine. Moments later, he let the dress slip down my arms before pulling it gently off of me.

He moved his lips across my lips, making a trail along my jaw bone and down my neck. All I could feel was Damon. I swear it felt just like him against my neck as he kissed it. His hands moved up and down my body and I almost whimpered Damon's name.

He pulled me to the bed, laying me down effortlessly as he began to remove his own clothing. I kept my eyes closed, imagining Damon's body being revealed as he removed everything. He straddled me on the bed, capturing my lips again. I let out a soft moan as he grazed my breast. I refused to open my eyes and he continued to touch and kiss my body. I was gripping his shoulder blades, digging my nails into him.

He brushed my stomach, still not visibly with child. I was so early in my pregnancy still and Elijah was not aware, but he was so gentle, I didn't care if he knew.

I stroked his butt with my finger tips. Damon's was firmer, but I was pretended I didn't notice as he let out a moan. He was kissing my collarbone and I let out a gasp. I was so close and I wanted to scream Damon's name.

He leaned down to my ear suddenly. 'Are you ready?' he asked seductively and I nodded as I held my eyes shut. He positioned himself between my legs, my fingernails already gripping his back as he pushed into me, causing me to gasp. I dug my nails into him as I remembered how it felt to have Damon in me. It somehow felt different with Elijah, less thrilling, but I was just so grateful that it felt good. He didn't rape me and he waited until I was ready. I commended Elijah for that.

"Elena," He growled as he continued to thrust into me as he kissed my lips.

"Faster," I whined as I kissed him back hungrily.

He sped up and I felt my climax. I wanted to scream Damon's name, but I restrained myself, letting out my new husband's name instead.

"Elijah. Oh God," I shrieked as my body crumbled and I felt him collapse on me.

He kissed me again, pushing back the hair that clung to my face. Damon was still with me...I felt his soul. Elijah was just my way to reach him. He allowed me to remain intact with my soul mate, and that would be my way of staying sane in this new life.

* * *

**Author's Note**: A lot happened in this chapter! Damon and Alaric are working together(drinking buddies, too!), Elena blames herself for everything that has happened, and she's using Elijah as a way to 'stay' with Damon! We learned that the baby's name is Lauren...Ren for short and that set Elena off. It was a reminder that it kinda is her fault that Ren died. None of it would have happened if she had been submissive. "TWO MORE DAYS!" is what Damon had promised, but she was selfish and ran. I hope you were entertained! xoxo Lauren(yes Ren!)


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note:** Dark chapter...please be cautious while reading! I hope you enjoy and please R&R! xoxo

* * *

I remember he slept with me that night. It felt so nice to feel someone's warmth, even if it wasn't Damon's. I felt safe and that's all I could ask for right then. I heard the baby cry around midnight and Elijah groaned as he repositioned his hands on my body. I shivered as his breath tickled the hairs on my neck and I let out a small noise.

It didn't take long until I was asleep again, dreaming of Damon. Would I ever move on from him? I dreamt of his eyes and his smile. The way he held me and the way he touched me with the uttermost lovingness. I missed everything about him.

"Elena? It's time to get up. We have to meet with the Elders," Elijah shook me in his arms, kissing my cheek.

I groaned as he got up from the bed first, gently resting me on the mattress as he left. I opened my eyes slightly, seeing as he put on his clothes from the night before. His face never changed in expression when he was around me. Maybe he empathized with me or felt the guilt.

"Elijah?" I asked quietly.

"mmmh?" he mumbled looking at me as he buttoned his shirt.

"Why are we going to see the Elders?" I whispered as I finally sat up in the bed.

"The Prophet demanded we be there," He said sternly as he tucked his shirt into his pants.

"Are you happy with this arrangement, Elijah?" I asked as I grabbed my dress off the floor.

"I'll be down stairs when you're ready. Five minutes. No more," He shot as he exited the room with his belt in hand.

I threw on my mint green dress as I stared in the mirror, seeing my disheveled hair. I felt dirty, impure as I trailed my fingers across my collar bone. I soon finished, walking down stairs, Elijah's hand held out toward me. I took it as we walked down the stone path of the front lawn, my face drooping. It didn't take long anyway, the main building staring at me as we finally approached it.

We entered swiftly, Elijah pulling me along like a dog on a leash. We saw the Prophet, along with the other old men that ran this place like a corporation as I saw it. They stared at me as my eyes widened in surprise. I was genuinely afraid of this place and these people, as they smirked in the most creepy way. I felt my stomach turn as I imagined their thoughts.

"Elijah! My dear boy. Come join us," The Prophet exclaimed as he directed us over.

He pulled me toward the group as I pulled back, my feet refusing to move. My heart was racing and I was tugging against him.

"I can't," I whimpered as the men glared at me.

"Elena. Not now. Please...not now," Elijah snapped, almost pleading with me.

He was just as afraid as I was, and I could see it in his face, as he continued to pull me forward. I finally gave in, allowing myself to follow him as he sat down in the group with me.

"This is the infamous, Elena. She's the one I told all of you about. Elijah is her new husband and we are hoping this is a better match," Mr. Barlow spit as I gripped Elijah's hand tighter.

The men whispered to each other as I tried to hide my face, feeling their dirty eyes on me. The Prophet wiped his forehead before continuing.

"Did you consumate the marriage?"

"Yes"

"Did she resist?"

"No"

"Have you had to beat or slap her?"

"No" He responded plainly, staring at the floor.

"There's something wrong with that statement, Elijah. This is the same girl that it took month after month of rape before she finally submitted herself to her husband. This is the girl that ran away and convinced one of our best men to follow. Somehow I doubt she has suddenly changed," The Prophet laughed as the other men joined him.

"She has done nothing to disrespect me. She has been very good," Elijah muttered, barely being heard above their laughter.

"Prove it," He hissed.

"Excuse me, sir?" Elijah's grip tightened as his face froze.

"Stand up and show us that she will do whatever you ask," His grin widened as he saw my fear.

Elijah hesitantly took my wrist, walking to the middle of the room filled with the old men that seemed amused by it all. He looked so scared as he stopped halfway across the room in front of the Prophet's seat.

"Ask her questions about the church and if she gets them wrong, show me how you would discipline her," The Prophet hissed as he adjusted himself in his chair, the room now silent.

"How many Prophets has this community had?" Elijah's voice shook.

I had no idea what the answer was. I didn't remember learning that. I was trembling as I tried to think, everyone's eyes on me as they awaited an answer.

"Six?" I responded, my voice trembling.

The room filled with laughter, the Prophet chuckling to himself. I felt my head snap to one side, my cheek burning. Elijah had slapped me.

"How old is the Prophet's youngest wife?"

Once again, I cringed. I didn't know the answer.

"Seventeen," I whimpered.

I felt him slap me again as I let out a long scream.

"She is twelve. Where do bad wives go when they die?," He grabbed me roughly.

"I-I don't know," I stuttered nervously.

"Don't act stupid. Kneel," He growled at me, his cheeks red and face stern.

He pushed my shoulders down, forcing me to my knees as I began crying.

"Apologize" He commanded.

"I-I'm sorry," I stuttered as my cheek continued to burn.

"You better try a little harder or you'll regret it," He grabbed the collar of my neck as I sobbed.

I clung to his leg, praying he wouldn't hurt me. I knew Elijah was only doing what the Prophet wanted and I could see he hated it. I just hoped it would all be over soon.

"Please forgive me, Elijah. I'll do whatever you want. You own me. I'm yours," I shrieked.

The Prophet smiled as Elijah stood there unsure of what to do next.

"You heard her. You own her," The Prophet barked as one of the men handed Elijah a knife.

He was trembling as he took the object from the man. He looked as if he would throw up right there and I thought I would, too.

"Prove she's yours, Elijah. Mark her. Prove you own her," Mr. Barlow snapped.

Elijah stood there, his hands shaking as he looked at me briefly. I nodded my head slightly, letting him know that he could. He had no choice and I didn't want to make it any harder for him as he kneeled down next to me.

He grabbed my collar roughly again, pushing me onto my stomach as he grunted. I let out a small cry as he held my face to the floor with one hand, pulling my the hem of my dress up with the other, so that my underwear was now revealed. I was screaming as he pulled them down my legs, everyone gasping as I lay half naked on the floor.

He continued to hold me down as I squirmed, the blade of the knife touching my butt cheek. I felt him drag it along my skin, the blood gushing from the cut.

"Good job Elijah. You're better than I thought!" The Prophet laughed.

I continued to shriek as he slid the knife across my butt cheek to form the letter 'E'. I was gripping the floor tiles as the men all stared in amusement.

"Now that we know who she belongs to, I want to see it," The Prophet coughed as Elijah's eyes brimmed with tears.

He grabbed my collar again, pulling at it until I stood up beside him, my head bowed in humiliation. He pulled me so that I faced him, looking me in the eyes as I continued to cry. He formed the words 'I'm sorry' as he unbuttoned my dress.

He let the dress fall from my body as I stood there completely naked in front of everyone. I tried to hide my face, but it didn't help as the Prophet smirked at me.

"You can tell she loves this. She looks forward to this. She's horny, boys!" The old man hummed as I let out another long wail.

"Shut that bitch up," The Prophet shouted.

I felt Elijah slap my ass, right where he had carved his initials into. I choked back another scream as the pain seared through my body.

"Well that was fun, wasn't it Elena?" The Prophet asked as he smiled at me.

"Yes, master" I whimpered.

"We can do it again sometime. Maybe even just one-on-one," He let out a small chuckle, wiping his forehead with his napkin. His brown hair was messy, his blue eyes glaring at me.

"Thank you for your charity," I trembled.

"mmmh! Make her walk home like that. We'll show everyone her new tattoo," Mosiah Barlow snickered as Elijah grabbed my hand, pulling me to the door.

"Thank you," Elijah confirmed confidently as he reached the door with me, his face beet red.

We walked home in silence as I stumbled along the side of the road naked. Elijah refused to look at me, his palms were sweaty and his eyes glossy.

"If you never forgive me, I understand. I will never forgive myself," He whispered as we finally made it to the front porch where he allowed me to put my dress back on.

* * *

**Damon's POV**

They didn't force me to beat any women since that night. I still secretly recorded them beating the women, but I stood back, letting them do it all. I was forced to watch as these young girls begged and pleaded. I saw their fear, their blood, their innocence. All the men were too preoccupied to notice the small camera in my pocket as I recorded them. They were like wild animals as they cheered each other on, Kol the leader of the cult.

I tried to imagine what the cops would say once they finally saw these tapes. If this wasn't proof enough, then I didn't know what was. It was just so unfortunate that the bus only passed once a month. It would be another three weeks until Alaric could get to the cops with the evidence. It was painful to wait that long, knowing that Elena was still here. She couldn't have her baby here, not in this place.

"You never told me why you took on this mission for the FBI," I said to Alaric as he sipped his drink.

"It's a long story," He mumbled as he took another long sip.

"I have time," I snapped.

He paused at first, but began talking moments later, looking at his glass as the bourbon splashed the sides of his drink.

"I used to be married many years ago to a woman named Isobel. She was the love of my life, but she had some dark secrets that I didn't know about until it was too late," He took another sip before looking at me briefly.

"She grew up here, in this place. She was assigned to be married to her first cousin when she turned fifteen and she begged them not to make her, but they ignored her. She ran away on her wedding night and started a new life. A family took her in and raised her until she was eighteen. That's when I met her. We got married two months later and we were so happy. We had planned on having a family and a dog and a big house out on a lake, but then they found her," He suddenly paused as he gripped his glass roughly as he let out a long growl.

"Did they kill her?" I asked quietly as I adjusted myself in my seat.

"They beat her to death. The cops didn't believe me and I had no proof. They knew how to cover their tracks and that's why I joined the FBI soon after. I was so determined to avenge her death. I knew this place had to be annihilated and I would serve justice to every person that had ever suffered in this place," He finished as his voice cracked suddenly.

He was trying so hard to hold the tears back as he took another swig of his alcohol.

"Justice will be served," I whispered loudly and for a second, I saw him smile.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Now we know why Alaric is doing this undercover work! As for Elena, well the suffering never seems to end. I know you might say 'give her a break' or 'this is unrealistic', but when girls are in situations like this, the abuse never stops. Abuse is perpetual in these cases, and most girls grow accustomed to it and blame themselves. It's a stockholm sydrome of sorts. They sympathize with their abusers and begin blaming themselves for the abuse.

One part in the story, I said that the Prophet's youngest wife was twelve years old. This is actually true and is based on Warren Jeffs, the leader of the Fundamentalist Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-Day Saints (FLDS Church), which was raided by police in 2011 after a girl called 911 to report the abuse. He is now serving life in prison after he was found guilty of possessing underage brides. He was found guilty of rape and child abuse. He had over seventy wives, two were ages 12 and 15. They were able to prove that the 15 year old's baby was his and arrested him without bail

www. huffingtonpost 2008/05/27/ warren-jeffs-kissing-and_n_

*remove spaces and paste into your search bar...this was the man with his two child brides on their wedding days. Makes my stomach turn. Please review! xoxo


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note**: Moral of this chapter; what is life? I hope you enjoy and please R&R! xoxo

**_Life[noun]_**

1) a corresponding state, existence, or principle of existence conceived of as belonging to the soul.

2) the general or universal condition of human existence.

* * *

Is the definition of life the same for every person? Could an arranged marriage, a dozen children, and a Bible be all life was? Why did it seem so unfulfilling and dull? I couldn't wrap my mind around it as I contemplated how to cope. Could I pretend to smile everyday, even though inside I was screaming?

It had been ten days since I had slept with Elijah. Ren had told me that the earliest you could know from a pregnancy test was seven days. Elijah could not know that this baby was Damon's. I couldn't risk him complaining to the Prophet who might force me to get an abortion. The thought made me cringe, but I knew I had to do whatever it took to be happy in this place. I wanted my child to be raised by a loving Father and Elijah might not want to love another man's baby.

It was just easier to lie. Lying was a sin, but I was already past the point of no return. According to the Prophet, I was going to Hell in a handcart. I rubbed my clammy palms on my dress before finding Elijah in the livingroom, reading the Bible as I expected. I walked diligently toward him in his leather chair that made him look royal.

"Excuse me Elijah," I spoke softly, kneeling in front of him like a slave.

"Yes, Elena?" He responded, gazing down at me from his chair.

"I just confirmed that I am carrying your child," I whispered, bowing my head.

He rose from his chair, curling his finger under my chin and pushing up, instructing me to rise from the floor. I stood in front of him, his face emotionless as I had expected. I felt his arms wrap around me moments later, his body pressing against my own.

"You'll be an amazing mother, Elena," He whispered in my ear as he stroked my hair, combing it between his fingers.

We stood there like that for a few minutes, just holding each other. Maybe I held him back because I needed the comfort. Maybe I was scared. I'm not sure, but for whatever reason, I returned his embrace. He kissed my hair as he stroked it, lightly swaying us from side to side.

"If you have any questions, Jenna will help you. As you know, she just had a baby. You are not alone in this, Elena" He breathed into my ear, his lips brushing it.

* * *

It felt nice not to have to hide the fact that I was pregnant anymore. I could stroke my belly and speak softly to it whenever I felt like it. Elijah enjoyed feeling my stomach, kissing my small bulge. I don't think he even noticed that I was quite far along; certainly not 10 days, like I had told him. I was more like six weeks. Damon and I had had sex every night the first two weeks following our wedding...actually rape. Then I have to count all the times we made love. It could have been any of those times.

I knew Elijah didn't know enough about pregnancy to notice the 5 week difference. Men in this place were not bothered with that stuff. Their job was to make babies, not take care of them. I almost felt bad lying about it being his, but Jenna's baby was his, so at least he had one that he could call his own.

I always thought of Damon every time I felt my stomach. I would imagine him talking to the small baby, holding my belly in his firm hands and kissing the bump. I thought of what names we would have chosen and what color the nursery would have been. The Prophet did not allow colored paint. The walls were always beige or white. 'The simpler the better' were his exact words and it made me sad that the baby would grow up surrounded by bland walls. Babies were curious and like sponges, absorbed the world around them. All that baby would absorb is a room full of nothingness.

There were many days where I was tempted to sneak out of the house to visit Damon. If I wasn't carrying a child, I would have. I mean, it would be simple if I tricked Elijah into believing I was going to my parents' house. He would tell me yes, and I would happily skip my way toward my parents house before taking a sharp left off to Damon's property. His house was probably rigged with cameras anyway, so my plan would have failed miserably.

Somehow it was just easier to let go and forget about Damon. I mean, this was my life now. We would never be together. Maybe someday I would grow used to the idea. I mean, it couldn't rain forever. I knew one day I would wake up and say 'I love Elijah. I love my family. I love my life'. It was a tempting thought and I tried everyday to make myself happy, but somehow, I just couldn't.

Don't get me wrong, Elijah is a good man, but I don't love him that way. Damon was the one that was meant for me, but he was gone; dead to me. His presence only made the transition harder. Seeing him at church each week made everything worse. How can you forget about someone when they are always there to haunt you-to remind you of what you've lost?

I did wonder if Damon had found out about Elijah marking me. His initials were forever carved into my flesh, proving I was an object, not a person. Like an animal when it's branded before it's slaughtered for meat. The only question: When would I be slaughtered?

What was the Prophet waiting for, anyway? Why did he bother to keep me around, when he could easily remove me as if I were a bad pest infestation? Every second, I feared they would come for me-any minute, the Prophet could drag me to his office and slit my throat. I waited, always keeping one eye open...not that I could stop them, anyway.

* * *

**Damon's POV**

The only time I saw Elena was at church on Sundays. I could see as her body slowly changed week to week. I imagined our baby growing inside of her and I could not hold back a smile. I would someday watch that baby grow up in front of my eyes, never getting to hold or kiss or acknowledge him or her. That child would never know that I was their Father. They would just glance at me and ask Elena why I looked so sad all of time.

Alaric and I worked hard at our plan to annihilate this hell hole. We must have had over fifteen videos, clearly showing abuse and assault and rape. It was hard to film as I watched what they did to these women and sometimes even men-for disobeying or being too lenient towards their wives. It didn't matter what their story was, the fear that filled their faces was always the same.

Learning that Alaric wanted to avenge his wife's death was an added bonus. I trusted him more. I would meet at his house every few days, enjoying the glass of bourbon he would thrust into my hand. I had found a love for the toxic stuff and it became a staple whenever we met up. He called me his 'drinking buddy', but what a stupid name. He would laugh at me, telling me that as long as he had someone to share his bourbon with, he didn't care what it was called.

"When's the bus coming?" I asked calmly as Alaric leaned against the mantle of the fireplace.

"Another week. I feel so anxious. The finish line is just so close," Alaric breathed, taking a deep breath.

"There's no room for errors. That baby is growing fast," I said back.

"We'll get her out of here," Alaric smiled, sipping his drink.

"Whatever it takes, my friend" I smirked, finishing off my glass.

* * *

**Elena's POV**

I had not seen my family in a long time. I refused to acknowledge their presence in fear of seeing my Father again. He was dead to me-or so I hoped. I could no longer trust him or even my Mother. She had allowed them to marry me off. When I was on my knees begging her not to let Damon rape me and she looked away, ignoring my pleas. It seemed everyone around me was to blame and it would take me a very long time to forgive them all.

"Elena!" A voice called behind me.

I turned to see it was Jenna, holding little Ren in her arms. She smiled at me, walking up close behind me.

"I think we will be fast friends, Elena! Do you have any questions? Don't be afraid to ask, okay?" She rocked the baby softly in her arms.

"I've never had a baby," I whispered, bowing my head.

"I will help you!" She cooed.

"Where will I give birth?" I asked, nervous.

"There's a clinic near the church. The women elders run it. They've delivered thousands of baby here," Jenna pulled a blanket over the baby's face as she breastfed.

"Are there any doctors?" I winced at the thought.

"No, but they know what they are doing. You're going to be fine," She confirmed with complete confidence.

I didn't believe her somehow. No doctors or midwives? Just some old women who thought they knew what they are doing? Didn't women die in childbirth without proper medical attention? The thought made my stomach turn and I thought I would faint right there. I couldn't do this. I was going to give birth in a clinic with only a bunch of women reassuring me that everything was fine. Men in this community did not attend births. It was far too feminine for a man to care. He just got to see the result after.

"I'm scared," I spoke quietly.

"The Lord is with you," She responded.

With that, I stopped overthinking it. Maybe he was with me. I still had faith that everything would work out somehow. I remember the quote, 'When you come to the edge of all the light you have known, and are about to step out into darkness, Faith is knowing one of two things will happen; There will be something to stand on, or you will be taught to fly'. The was the quote that kept my heart full of hope and acceptance as I tried to discover where I truly belonged in this community-not that it would be easy.

* * *

Elijah divided his time between Jenna and I. I longed for the attention. I felt so lonely with no one around to speak to but them. He would spent three nights with me and then three nights with Jenna and then the cycle would start over again. We hadn't had sex since that one night. Because I was pregnant, he didn't expect that from me.

He would just hold me as I slept, his left arm resting on my small bulge. Sometimes I would put my hand on top of his, comforted by his touch. Just to feel something; anything. Elijah was a good man and I would grow to love him eventually. As days passed in that house, I grew farther from Damon.

Some days, I wouldn't even think about him. I felt bad in some way, but that's what I wanted. I wanted to forget about Damon. I needed to move on and accept my new life. He would one day find a nice wife or two. He would move on from me, too. He would find happiness and that's why I didn't feel guilty when I didn't acknowledge him each day. I loved Damon Salvatore, but it was time to let him go.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Elena told Elijah that the baby was his. She wants him to love this baby and take care of it. She is willing to do whatever it takes to keep it safe. I love that quote I used; 'When you come to the edge of all the light you have known, and are about to step out into darkness, Faith is knowing one of two things will happen; There will be something to stand on, or you will be taught to fly'.

So will Elena be able to let Damon go? It's a slow process, but like she said-some days, she forgets about him. She is still unaware Damon and Alaric are trying to save her. I hope you enjoyed! Please review...I enjoy smiling! xoxo


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note:** Thank you so much to everyone who gave me ideas and/or motivation! I would like to thank delenianflames, PorkChopSmall, DreamLoverX, katiedru98, Imagination Run Wild, worldinheaven, and Debbie1689! Thank you all so much! It means so much to me!

I hope you enjoy this chapter and please R&R! xoxo

* * *

Alaric left that night with the tapes in his bag. I remember the look in his eye as he said goodbye, knowing he may never return. The Committee was watching us closely and we knew what they were capable of. I just prayed those tapes would be in the possession of the cops as soon as possible. As life went on, I never gave up hope on Elena. She was in my heart and I knew I could never lose her. It only felt right to tell her about our plan, so I would do whatever I had to do to let her know.

It must have been ten O'clock that night that I made my way to Elijah's house. All the lights on the street were out and I almost felt safe as I approached the structure. I saw one light on, a small frame in the window. It was Elena. I knew the houses were unlocked. How could you not feel safe here? I think I even let out a snort at the irony.

I tip toed to the door, my heart racing as I turned the knob slowly, my legs trembling beneath me. I pushed it open ever so slowly, exposing the interior. It was dark, lifeless, and still as I expected. I slowly entered, my breath shaky as I shut it behind me. The stairs were only feet away and I ascended them ever so slowly and carefully, every noise causing me to wince.

I finally reached the top, letting out a silent breath of victory. I knew her window was the third from the left of the house, so I mapped it all out in my head. I turned left, finding the door I knew had to be hers. I turned the knob ever so slowly, praying it was her. Then I paused suddenly. What if Elijah was in there? Shit.

I took a risk, pushing the door more and more until I was able to peek in. There she was on her bed, reading the Bible. Elena reading the Bible? I thought I was going to slip out a laugh, but I held it back forcefully. I stood there for awhile, watching as she intently read the book. It wasn't long before she set it on her table, shutting off the light beside her.

I couldn't see anything now, but I could hear her steady breaths as she snuggled herself beneath the covers. I was on my knees, pushing the door open and shutting it quietly behind me. I felt the floor in front of me as I searched for her bed. I bumped into it softly, feeling her warm breath as it hit my face.

I stood on my knees, reaching my fingers out until I felt her shoulder. She let out a panicked gasp, but I hushed her in response.

"It's Damon," I whispered, stroking her face.

"Damon!" I could hear as her voice trembled, maybe from disbelief.

I pulled her toward me, grabbing her face until our lips met. She was crying, clawing at me in desperation. Her kisses were hungry and forceful and I lightly pushed her away so I could join her on the bed. I slipped under the covers, our bodies tangled together as she clung to me. I held her like a small baby, cradling her in my arms. She rested her cheek on my chest as she softly sobbed. No words were needed to understand how much we longed for this moment.

"Damon, don't leave me" She begged as she combed her fingers through my hair, kissing my face.

"I'm going to get you out of here, okay? You have to trust me. Give it a couple weeks at the most," I softly spoke as she buried her face in my chest.

"Elena, you have to trust me," I told her again.

"I trust you," She mumbled, her lips once again attacking mine.

My hands moved to her belly. I felt it, stroking it and Elena's hand joined mine.

"We'll all be together someday," She breathed as she brushed her lips over my ear.

"I know we will," I pulled her face to mine again, massaging her lips.

**Elena's POV**

That's when I heard it from the hallway. There was someone heading towards my room. I felt his grip tighten, panic filling both of us. He plopped my body next to him, rolling himself off the bed until he hit the floor. I heard him scramble to hide under the bed. It was a tight fit, but it was good enough.

That's when the door screeched open, the light from the illuminated hallway seeped through. It was Elijah.

"Elena, are you okay? I heard you crying and talking," His expression was full of concern and confusion.

"Just a bad dream," I smiled, as he stepped toward the bed.

He squatted next to me, his hand cupping my face gently. He smiled, reaching up to kiss my face. His hand combed my hair as his fingers caressed my arm.

"Do you need me to stay the night with you? Jenna would understand," His hands held my stomach as he kissed the bulge.

"I'm fine, really Elijah. Thank you," I mumbled, looking him in the eyes.

He smiled as his lips met mine and I could only imagine what Damon was feeling. I kissed him back, trying to make it as realistic as possible. Elijah could not know that Damon was here.

"You're so beautiful, Elena. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" Elijah spoke.

"Good night," I whispered with a smile, closing my eyes as if I were about to sleep.

He shut the lights off, closing the door quietly behind him as I let out a long sigh in relief. It wasn't long before Damon was back on the bed with me, holding my body to his.

"I'm sorry you had to see that Damon," I whispered.

"You're doing what you have to for us to be together. We will be together, Elena," He purred.

We laid like that for hours as he hummed and caressed my flesh. His touch was so gentle and I no longer cried. I relished in every moment I had with him, knowing he would have to leave me again. I was cradled in his arms, and I could feel as his body heat soaked into my pores. His lips skimmed my face, moving down my neck. I continued to hold my eyes shut as my mind wandered and I clung to him, gripping his shirt.

I must have fallen asleep at some point. When my eyes opened, the sun was shining into my room and I was no longer in his arms. I let out a long cry, afraid it was all a dream. I could still smell him faintly. I gripped the sheets where his body had been, clutching it roughly. I couldn't believe he was gone again. I missed him so much. I needed him.

* * *

Elijah eventually came into my room, wondering why I was still in bed. He sat down next to me, kissing my forehead. He kissed my stomach as I expected and I shoved a smile on my face.

"Lauren's running a fever. I think Jenna could use your help, Elena. She really loves you being here," He stroked my cheek.

"She's sick? How bad is it?" I was almost pleading with him as my heart raced inside my chest.

"I'm not sure. Get dressed. Jenna needs you," He kissed my cheek before exiting.

I was scrambling to braid my hair, throwing on my dress swiftly. I was so anxious to help Jenna as I ran down the stairs. She was in the living room, Lauren tucked in her arms, squirming as she cried. Jenna looked horrified as she met my gaze. I was by her side within seconds, reaching out.

"I don't know what to do," She cried, handing me the small baby.

"I will do everything I can to help you. My little sister, Mary, had the same thing when she was her age. She'll be fine," I said reassuringly.

It was true that Mary had had the same exact symptoms and my Mother had taught me how to treat it. I was still weary about it all. What if I couldn't help her? Jenna was counting on me and it only made me more afraid.

I was scrambling to the medicine cabinet, directing Jenna to get some cool water and some towels. I knew I needed to decrease her body temperature. I just prayed there was some Tylenol in that cabinet.

I pulled the mirror open, skimming through all the drugs before me. I saw 'baby Tylenol', grabbing it swiftly, Lauren still nestled in my left arm. I handed her back to Jenna as she set the baby in it's carrier.

"Take her clothes off, so her body doesn't overheat. Wipe her body down with the cool water. I'm going to fill this syringe with the medicine," I yelled to her from the kitchen.

I heard the baby cry as Jenna peeled off her clothing. My hands were trembling as I filled the syringe to the right amount. I felt so anxious as I made my way back to the living room, handing the medicine to Jenna. I grabbed the wet washcloth, continuing to wipe down Lauren's body as Jenna pushed the syringe into her mouth, the medicine sliding down the baby's throat.

"she's going to be just fine," I whispered as Jenna smiled.

Lauren was crying, obviously unhappy with the medicine, but I was just so happy to know she had consumed it.

"Dress her in as little as you can, and keep cooling her down with the water and make sure you get some liquids into her," I breathed.

"I can't thank you enough, Elena. I had no idea what I was going to do. There are no doctors," She was on the verge of tears, but I pulled her into an embrace, rubbing her back rhythmically.

I just hoped Damon's plan was working; whatever it was. Lauren deserved a chance at life outside of this community. She deserved to choose who she wanted to marry and if she wanted to share her husband. Lauren deserved that chance...we all did.

* * *

**Damon's POV**

Leaving Elena in that room was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do. Not knowing if that would be our last time together was almost too much to bare. Alaric still hadn't returned and I was beginning to worry. Did he miss the bus? Maybe he had gotten lost. Maybe it was all a hoax.

I missed sipping bourbon with Alaric, my nights at home were now lonely. I waited for my beeper to ring, just praying it wasn't anything that required me to hurt an innocent life. When it did, I read it wearily.

_**Damon to Prophet's house. Now.**_

Shit. Of course of all people it was me he wanted. He knew he had leverage because of Elena and he was using it to his advantage. I walked to the door, stumbling down the road as I made my way to his house.

His home was gigantic; no surprise since he had an exuberant amount of wives. Plus he was the leader and he could do whatever he wanted. I entered the foyer, seeing a bunch of women gathered in the living room, each with a Bible. I was now interrupting Bible study...great!

"Damon. The Prophet wants you in his room," A gentlemen hissed to me, pointing upstairs.

I made my way to his room, fumbling. He was in a large, overstuffed chair that sat beside his polar bear rug. This was the room he had threatened to rape Elena in. It had been his own bedroom. I could feel my stomach flip a million times over. I swallowed to keep the vomit down. I knew there was a two-way mirror; only God knew who was watching me right now.

I didn't even notice the young girl that stood trembling. I could hear her small cries as she looked at me. I was so confused, yet somehow I knew whatever he had planned was enough to break my humanity.

"Damon! So glad you could make it," The Prophet smirked from his chair.

The giant fireplace behind him made him look so small as he wiped his forehead.

"I know I said you couldn't have a wife until you retired from the Committee, so let's work around that." He smiled and I felt my heart race inside me.

I knew where he was going with this and I would have run if I could. I would have done anything to escape his wrath. I held myself together as he chuckled softly to himself.

"Since you can't have a wife, why not have a little toy of sorts? You can keep her for a little while. I don't mind" The man coughed, and I wanted to believe it was because his lungs were full of shit.

Silence filled the room and Mosiah smiled at me before continuing.

"Claim her or I will," He barked, letting out a deep laugh.

A laugh only the devil himself could replicate.

* * *

**Author's Note:** DELENA! At least they got to see each other! Jenna and Elena bonded, but poor Damon cannot escape the wrath of that stupid man. I hope you were entertained and please review! xoxo


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note:** I'm back! I just saw there is a new Lifetime movie called 'Escape From Polygamy' and it is similar to this story! haha! Two teens in love try to escape from the sect, but the leader of it won't let them leave without a fight! They use guns and violence to keep them there...just like the Committee! It's on August 24 at 8pm on Lifetime channel for any American readers who are interested! I'll surely be recording that!

As for this chapter?** VERY DARK! I'm just warning you now! Underage rape and abuse**...I'm still a dark writer even though it's chapter 21! BEWARE! Thank you as always for your amazing support! You are incredible! xoxo

* * *

**Damon's POV**

When do we finally give in and just say 'hell with it'? When am I supposed to realize that this will never end? I was expected to rape another innocent being. Had I not raped everything good in Elena's life? I was just going to repeat it all with this other girl. I had to make a choice; Do it myself and live with that forever or let the Prophet do it and stand helplessly off to the side. Why?...that's the one question I would ask God if I met him face to face.

"You know this is our wedding night actually! I'm willing to share her. I'm not lacking in that department," The man laughed, staring me up and down.

I did not answer him, turning my face to the floor, trying to hold back my emotion. I still could not fathom what was about to happen. It truly felt like a nightmare and I wanted to run so badly, but for Elena's sake, I stayed.

"Genevieve! Come meet Damon, sweetheart!" He cooed to her as she sobbed over in the corner.

The girl obeyed instantaneously, taking short strides toward me, her hands hiding her face as she cried loudly. She could not have been more than fourteen years old. I shivered at the thought of how just days ago, she was a child. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a long braid that reached down to her hips and her bright green orbs barely peeked through her fingers that she used to shield her face. She briefly glanced at me, her fear so apparent.

"So Damon, have you made your choice?" He hissed from his chair.

My other fear was getting this girl pregnant. I could not deal with that happening, especially with Elena and I planning our lives together. As much as I pitied this girl, I could not claim her for the sake of her not having to be raped by that other monster.

"I decline your generous offer," I almost growled, holding back my urge to spit in his face.

"Then I guess you can be the one to hold her down. How does that sound superman?" The Prophet laughed, the sarcasm billowing from him.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked in a faint whisper, my fists clenched.

"I do not owe you an explanation. You should be thankful I gave you a choice. Do what I ask or Elena will be next, got it?" He roared, slamming his fist down on the arm of his chair.

"Yes, sir," I replied, bowing my head in defeat.

Just the thought of Elena was enough to make me drop to my knees. I had to do this for her; for our baby. It took every ounce of energy I had left to comply. I wanted to grab a knife and stab that man until he was dead, but the guards watched me, not to mention that awful two way mirror.

"Genevieve, you're going to be a good girl, right?" The Prophet smirked as she trembled next to me.

"Y-yes," She let out a long sob, her voice shaking violently.

"You're doing the Lord's work, Gen," He insisted, stepping towards her.

She backed away, her panicked screams growing as his hands finally reached out to grab the collar of her dress. Her shrieks pierced through me and I winced, scared for her.

"Damon, undress her and lay her on the bed. Prove where your loyalties lie," The Prophet coughed. A 60 years old man was about to rape a 14 year old girl? Damn it.

I hesitated, stumbling toward the girl, her face stained with red streaks left by her tears. She was pleading and begging me as I grabbed her collar.

"Please don't. I'm scared. I'm a child, please," She begged, her hands grabbing at my shirt.

I tried to turn off my emotions. I tried not to get emotionally attached to her. I had to do what I had to do for Elena and so I did it...I turned it all off.

"Be submissive, Genevieve or you will regret this, I promise you that. The more you beg, the worse it is gonna be. This is your duty, so suck it up cupcake and deal with it," I barked cruelly, dragging her to the end of the bed.

I began unbuttoning her dress as she tried to hold back her sobs. I refused to look her in the eyes, my heart no longer in me. I roughly pulled the dress from her, throwing it off to the side. She stood in her stockings and underwear, her small breasts heaving up and down as she gasped for air. I could tell she had tired herself out from all the screaming and crying she had done. She was weak now and I took full advantage.

I picked her up under her arms and lifted her onto the end of the bed as she let out a small whimper. My fingers were at the elastic of her stocking that hugged her hips and I yanked at them until she was forced to lay on her back. I took this time to pull them down her legs until they were bundled in my hand. She rolled herself over, so that she was on her stomach. It was so obvious she felt exposed and humiliated, but I had to prove my loyalty.

I grabbed her ankles in a rough grip, flipping her onto her back again as she let out a long shriek, begging me again to stop.

"You're not being a good girl, Genevieve. I did not say to lay on your stomach, did I?" I asked in a childish tone.

"N-no," She mumbled, wiping her tears again.

"You know what the Prophet is going to do, right? He makes it feel good if you're obedient, okay?" I almost said it nicely, but still firm.

"What's he going to do? I-I don't understand," She cried, choking on her own spit.

"Your mom did not explain what happens on your wedding night?" I asked, confused.

"N-no. Why am I naked? What are you going to d-do to m-me?" She stuttered, innocence filling her face.

She truly did not know what was about to happen. She didn't know how babies were made or what sex was or what husbands expected of their wives. This innocent child was about to be raped and she didn't even know what that meant. I almost lost it right there, but I had no choice. Again in this place...I had no choice.

"HELP ME!" She looked me right in the eyes, her eyes piercing me, her pleas heartbreaking.

"Shut her up, Damon," The Prophet hissed, completely naked now.

I almost gagged seeing that monster nude. Certainly the most grotesque thing I had ever seen. I smacked her hard across the face with enough force to make her head snap to the side. It was enough to break the skin, blood dribbling down her cheek. She scrunched up her face, holding back another scream.

Moments later, the Prophet was on his hands and knees on the massive bed, crawling himself over to her frail body. She was trembling, her breathing escalating as her fear continued to grow.

"Hold her hands above her head," The man hissed at me.

I obeyed, moving myself beside the bed unto I could reach her hands. At first she resisted, but I gave her a harsh look, her muscles going slack in my hand. I held her wrists in my left hand, my other free. The Prophet was hovering over her body, Genevieve thrashing herself violently in my hands. He slapped her hard on her right breast, stopping her from her actions.

"She's just like Elena. There's always another one just like her year after year. Usually they just lay there, but this one is feisty. Not for long, though," He laughed, trailing his fingers down her sides, caressing her flesh.

His hands felt down her body, his fingers tracing symbols on her outer thigh as she squirmed under his touch. She was sobbing again, quietly pleading for mercy. I cringed as I was forced to watch him play with her, his nasty hands feeling her up.

"I really should have had you waxed, my angel. I don't usually let anyone on my bed unless they have been. You are a very lucky girl," He proclaimed, his hands brushing over her pubic area.

The girl let out another shriek, earning her another slap across her face. The Prophet looked up at me as if to tell me something, his blue eyes whispering to me. I think I already knew what he wanted.

"Spread her," He commanded, smirking at me as I expected, the girls screams sending chills down my spine as I reached out to grab her leg.

* * *

**Elena's POV**

How the days had passed by. I no longer felt sad there. Just knowing that Damon would get us all out of here soon. I trusted him so much. I knew whatever he had planned would work. Even Elijah had noticed my sudden happiness.

"Elena, did you fold my laundry?" Elijah asked as he stepped into the living room.

"Not yet," I smiled, folding the towels.

He stepped towards me, his face rather serious.

"I know I gave you excuses when you first arrived, but now I expect a little more here Elena,"

He spoke softly, looking deep into my eyes.

"I-I'm sorry," I tried to say, pulling a towel into my lap.

"I asked you to fold it days ago. I expect respect, Elena. When I ask you to do something, I expect it to be done. I have been patient with you," He continued, crossing his arms across his chest.

"I'm sorry. I should have done it sooner," I looked at the towel in my lap, too afraid to look at his face.

"Fold it now. The towels can wait," He took another step towards the sofa until he was standing over me.

He reached out his hand and I took it, plastering on a fake smile. He led me to the laundry area where his clothes sat in a pile on the machine. I let go of his grip, walking myself to the pile where I began to fold each piece. I heard him walk up behind me, his hands resting on giant belly. His hands stroked it and I let out a fake moan to please him. His nose tickled my neck, his lips pressing against my throat. I continued to fold as he caressed my body.

"Are you happy here, Elena?" He whispered into my ear.

I was unsure how to answer at first, nervous to lie, but also unsure if maybe I was actually happy and I couldn't see it. It was nice not to be raped or abused. It was nice to around Jenna and Ren. It was nice to be appreciated. What if Damon's plan failed? I had to consider that. Would I find happiness in this life?; yes.

"Very," I mumbled, his right hand slid over my breast.

"I couldn't be happier to hear that. Our baby will be greatly loved here. All our children will have beautiful lives," He added, his lips moving back down to my neck.

"I know," I said a little too loudly, probably because it was a really bad lie.

I couldn't let my kids stay here. I could bare this life, but I would not let my own children suffer through it, too. I just prayed Damon would hurry. With every day, we were one day closer to having this baby and I couldn't stand the thought of giving birth at that doctorless clinic. I needed Damon; more than ever.

* * *

**Damon's POV**

I tried to block most of it out, and I did. All I remember is the feeling of her muscles relax once she grew too tired to fight any longer. I remember the way her eyes fell shut, trying to escape her nightmare. I remember the moment I thought she had died, her body far too limp to be alive. What gave her the strength to let go? When had she finally decided to give up? The blood that had smeared on her inner thighs clung to her, my mind remembering her last scream as her hymen broke inside her body, tearing from her in an instant.

I was the one that slipped her dress back on her as she lay limp in my arms. I carried her down the hall to her new room, a dark box with the smallest window I had ever seen. I set her down on her bed, her body sprawled out haphazardly. I grew sadder as I watched her lay lifeless before me, coaxing me to do something I did not expect.

I walked to her bathroom, grabbing a wet, but warm washcloth, returning to her side. I pressed it to her face, wiping away the remnants of her pain; or what I could physically erase at least. I wiped away all the blood and sweat from her, pushing her loose strands of hair out of her face.

She let out a small groan, probably unsure of what I was doing. I moved to her legs which were covered in bruises from where I had held her legs open. The area was bloody and I dragged the cloth across her flesh, holding back my own tears. Just knowing I could have done nothing to prevent or stop any of it. I watched a girl, a child, lose her innocence to an old man that reaped it from her. I watched a girl just like Elena beg for mercy and plead for what goodness I still had in my heart. I turned away from it all, pretending as if I had seen nothing of the sorts. The least I could do was clean her up before I left her alone in that small dungeon of a room.

"I'm sorry," Was the last thing I said to Genevieve and I meant it wholeheartedly.

* * *

**Author's Note**: I know, I know...very dark and depressing, but vital for the progression of the story. It would mean a lot if you reviewed! Don't forget to check out 'Escape From Polygamy' on August 24th at 8pm! Thank you for reading! xoxo


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note**: This is a love/hate chapter! Not sure which emotion you will feel, but I hope you enjoy either way! xoxo

* * *

Trying to keep track of this baby seemed to grow harder and harder each day, so Jenna sat down and we tried to figure it out together. We both agreed that I was 20 weeks, since four months ago was around when Damon and I had first married. My belly was huge and I felt so fat, my stomach protruding. I was only halfway through my pregnancy and I was already a cow. Elijah said I was beautiful and radiant, but somehow I just refused to believe it.

I actually looked forward to church each Sunday. It was the only time I could see Damon, and I longed for it. Even if I could only smile at him from a distance or glance at his beautiful face briefly, it made me feel that much happier.

"Elena, we're going to be late if we don't leave now," Elijah spoke from my door.

I nodded my head, frantically finishing my braid, following him down the hall. Jenna was already at the front door with Lauren wrapped in her arms. I smiled at her and she couldn't help but smile back. With a woman on each arm, Elijah led us to the church where the other members poured into. I noticed my parents, but I turned away to avoid them. I still couldn't forgive any of them; not after what they did to me.

We took our regular seats near the altar, the organ music already starting up. I watched as the Prophet walked out onto the altar, followed by the members of the Committee and obviously Damon. His face was content and he momentarily looked at me, and I couldn't hold back the smile that formed on my lips. I just prayed Elijah hadn't seen the action, but I'm almost positive he had. I felt his hand slid to my thigh, which he massaged with his fingertips, likely out of jealousy. He knew I probably hadn't let Damon go, that I had a newfound hope of being with my true love.

"Today is a very special week for me. Yesterday was another wedding to a very lucky girl,"

The Prophet laughed and the entire congregation erupted with applause.

"Genevieve, come let everyone meet you," Mr. Barlow said, signaling a young girl to join him on the altar.

She looked so hesitant and I couldn't stand to watch as she obeyed him. She was trembling and all I could think about was her wedding night. Was it like mine? Did she resist? She looked so young. When she finally arrived beside him, I saw his arm wrap tightly around her waist, his lips pressing onto her forehead. I could feel my stomach turn and I held back my urge to gag.

"How does it feel to be married to such a powerful man, Gen? Not many get such an honor, do they?" He asked loudly, shaking her body in a playful manner.

"I-I'm so b-blessed," She stammered, her voice shaking.

The congregation began clapping like we were at a theatre meeting the stars of the production. But this wasn't a show...this was a circus. Ren had told me about that place and so far, it has been the best analogy of here.

I finally noticed Damon's expression as I turned to look at him once again. His face was in his hands, his body slumped forward. Why was he so emotional about this? I didn't ponder too long for fear of Elijah. I knew when we got home, he would give me a lecture, but it was so hard to look away from Damon.

It couldn't have been more than five minutes later that the screams tore through the church, my heart racing now. I felt Elijah grab my hand as our eyes searched the gigantic congregation. Everything was in slow motion to me and I panicked. That's when I saw all of them...the cops.

"Code 4360. Take the men in for questioning. I'll take the women. SWAT 4, take the children," An officer barked.

I felt them grab Elijah, pulling him away from us, Jenna screaming. She tried to pull him away from their grasp, but she just couldn't fight back.

I watched as he begged them not to do this, but they ignored him, handcuffing his wrists behind his back.

"Elijah," She just kept screaming, Lauren crying in her arms.

We were being rescued! Everything seemed perfect until I saw what they were doing.

"Give us the baby," An officer demanded, tearing Lauren from Jenna's arms as she pleaded.

"Not my baby," Jenna shrieked, clawing at the officer that was pulling the baby from her.

"Let go of her. She didn't do anything. Stop it," I joined in, confused about what they planned on doing.

"All the children are now in the custody of the state. Just do what we say," The man growled, finally ripping Lauren from her.

"Why?" I cried as I watched him hand the child to another officer.

"We have to investigate the reported abuse. We are protecting these children now. The men need to be questioned before we can give them back," The man walked away from us, signaling another cop toward us.

I turned to where Damon had stood, watching as they handcuffed him, too, causing me to let out a shriek of panic. Why were they taking Damon? I saw him look up at me and his eyes looked frantic as he thrashed his body. They dragged him away and I screamed for him, running towards him.

I felt someone grab my arm as I desperately screamed at him. The cop pulled me away from him, turning me, so I faced him.

"Come with me, ma'am," The man said sternly, tugging my arm.

"He's innocent. You have the wrong man," I howled.

"You've been brainwashed, sweetie. You're sympathizing with your abuser. We'll get you help, okay? Stockholm syndrome is common in places like this," The man kept talking, my head still turned as I watched them take Damon away.

"He hasn't hurt me. I love him," I whined, trying to break free of his grip.

He ignored me, leading me outside to a charter bus that was filling up with other women from the sect. I could hear their cries as the cops shuffled them to it. I stepped onto the bus, sobbing, begging someone to help me.

"No, no, no," I whimpered as the cop sat me down in one of the seats.

I refused to stop crying, the cop simply ignoring me. I saw the driver give the cop a thumbs up before starting up the engine. The driver pulled away with us and I scraped my fingernails on the bus window, whimpering for Damon. I stroked my stomach for comfort, but it didn't help. Jenna lost her baby, her husband, her family and now I had lost Damon. This couldn't have been the plan...I had lost everything.

* * *

Hours later, we had been led into a large motel, cops taking our names down on a list, assigning us rooms. I was still crying, in shock that this was happening. I sat down on the bed, clutching my stomach and sobbing. It didn't take long for the therapist to come to my room an hour later. She had a huge clipboard and she smiled as she entered.

"Elena, right?" The woman asked, taking a seat in the desk chair.

"Y-yes," I sniffled.

"I know this is a lot to take in. We will help you, okay?," She asked softly, smiling.

I couldn't even look her in the eyes, the tears continuing to stream down my cheeks. She was wrong. She had it all wrong.

"I'm going to ask you a few questions about your life. Is that okay?" She mumbled.

I nodded my head, dreading what this lady would ask.

"How old are you?" She began, her hand ready to write my response.

"Seventeen," I whispered, looking at the floor.

"How far along are you?" She gestured to my growing belly and I hesitated.

"T-twenty weeks," I stuttered.

"Who is the Father?"

"Damon Salvatore," I said his name with such grace, it rolling off my tongue with ease.

"Damon? Are you positive?" She asked, almost shocked by my response.

"Y-yes. Why?"

"The man who called himself 'The Prophet', he handed over some video footage to the police when they arrested him. The video was of a man named Damon Salvatore. He said he had been collecting evidence to hand over to us for his abuse towards the women of the community" The woman breathed.

"No, no, no. He hasn't done anything. Mosiah Barlow is the one who's been abusing young girls. I swear," I squeaked, gripping the fabric of my dress.

"The footage involves him raping a girl multiple times. That footage doesn't lie. You are a victim, I know, and we will get you help, okay?" The woman held my hand as I sobbed.

The Prophet had turned Damon in. Mr. Barlow knew Damon would get the police involved, and he was ready to fight back. He had his own set of evidence, waiting to hand it over to the authorities if necessary.

"You don't understand. I love him. He would never hurt me. You have it all wrong," I hollered.

"You're sympathizing with your abuser, Elena. That man is evil," She spoke above my cries.

"No, I'm not. He is a good man," I snapped, standing up from the bed, glaring her in the eyes.

"We'll get you through this Elena. We won't let Damon touch you again. You're safe now," She finished, walking to the door as I frantically screamed at her to stop, but she closed the door.

I angrily beat my fists against the bed in rage. No one was listening to me. They all believed I was a crazy, brainwashed girl who was sympathizing with her abuser. No one was listening to my pleas. Damon was going to rot in prison. This nightmare wasn't over...it was just beginning.

* * *

**Damon's POV**

"And then you raped her," The man spit in my face.

We were in a small, dark room with a stainless steel table and chairs. There was only a small lamp that sat in the corner, my hand chained to the cold table.

"I was being watched. I had no choice," I choked, my body trembling, the cops face only inches from my own.

"You raped her over and over and over because you're a sick, disgusting bastard, right? The video was handed over to the authorities," The man growled.

"I-I" I stammered before he interjected.

"I think we are done here. I can promise you one thing, , you will never touch that girl again. I will make sure you rot in jail," He barked before exiting the room.

I knew immediately that the Prophet had done it. He had recorded all the times I had raped Elena following our wedding. He knew he could use it against me, and he did. He was the smartest man I knew and he would win. There was no saving me now.

Days later, they made me view the footage. I was forced to watch as Elena begged me to stop. I bowed my head, disgusted by my actions. I must have watched hours worth of it, seeing how each night would repeat itself, her pleas breaking me more and more.

"I hope you like orange because you'll be wearing it for a long time," The cop hissed.

"You have it all wrong. Please. Just listen to me," I tried to say.

"Did you listen to her when she begged you to stop? Why should I listen to a monster like you?" He yelled, slamming his fists on the table.

"I love her," I whispered.

"Is that why you did it? Because you loved her? You beat and whipped and raped and abused a girl because you loved her? You really are sick," The man growled with clenched teeth.

"Mosiah Barlow did this. I watched him rape a fourteen year old girl. He has multiple underage brides. Sir, he's framing me," I was pleading again.

"Seems like you're framing him, too. Where is your evidence, huh?" He shot back.

"I-I don't have any," I whimpered and the man slammed his binder on the table, closing it swiftly.

"Then I guess it's your word against his, unless one of his victims comes forward and they are all brainwashed, so I highly doubt it. I think you should get yourself a lawyer, Mr. Salvatore. You're gonna need one," The man snapped.

This couldn't be happening. I had lost her again. Elena was even farther from my grasp. I would never see our child or grow old with her in my arms. I had no video proof of The Prophet abusing anyone. I had only captured what the Committee had done to their victims. That man would walk free, and I think he knew it, too.

* * *

**Author's Note:** You didn't really think it would be that easy, did you? I actually got many of my facts from a newspaper article about the raid in 2008 of a polygamous compound belonging to Warren Jeffs. They don't just arrest the bad guys and everyone lives happily ever after. They took 400 children away from their parents and into the custody of the state. They didn't keep track of who was who and many kids never returned to the correct family. Many were arrested and questioned. These raids are not happy for anyone really...even the victims. You're taking them away from the only life they know. It is very scary for everyone and a very long investigation.

The Prophet knew what was coming and he was prepared for it. He's protecting himself and as we know, Damon has no proof of the Prophet doing the dirty work, only the members of the Committee. As for Elena, no one believes her. They think she is just confused and brainwashed. It is realistic, though. They think she needs some serious help and maybe she does, but she's also right in what she is saying. Please review! I love you all so much! xoxo


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's Note:** I hope you enjoy!

***There is a poll on my profile page on the gender of Damon and Elena's baby! It's at the very top! I won't get to find out the results until the poll is officially over! How exciting! Please make sure to vote! I really want your opinion! xoxo**

* * *

'The Lord giveth and the Lord taketh away'. I never even said goodbye to him. Why would God take him from me after all we had suffered? I wanted so desperately to feel his arms around me; around us. It had been two weeks since the raid, and I was still no closer to seeing Damon. They moved me into an apartment building with the other women from the compound. They were just as lost as I was, but I kept to myself.

"I need to see him," I sobbed to the therapist, as she doodled in her notebook.

This woman could care less about me. She didn't understand my situation or the story that lay deep within my soul. She was paid to care and that wasn't good enough for me. I couldn't stand not trying to get him back. I needed him so much.

"We can't let you do that, Elena. He has done enough to you already," She spoke rhythmically, crossing her legs.

"You can't keep me here. I'm leaving. I don't need your permission," I hissed, standing from the chair.

"No, I can't, but I advise you to stay until we can find you a place to live out your life. Think of your baby," She smiled at me.

This woman would not control me. I was better than that. I was stronger than all of it. I smiled at her, looking her deep into her eyes.

"I'm leaving," I proclaimed, finding the door of the apartment, the therapist shocked by my bravery and resistance.

I had nothing of value to bring with me, so I left without a second glance. I walked the length of the hall, finding the staircase. I refused to be controlled any longer. I didn't care that they wanted to help. They wanted to control me; tell me I was crazy. I couldn't take it anymore. I would find my own way to be with him again.

"I'm coming, Damon" I screamed as I pushed the back door of the apartment building, tears brimming in my eyes. It felt good to shout my victory.

I held my stomach, finding my way to the street. I walked for some time until I finally saw the bus stop. I felt my heart jump a little as I approached it, standing under the glass dome, a bench left empty. I sat watching as the traffic passed. After some time, I noticed the sky had darkened, the surrounding people walking swiftly to their jobs.

"Damon," I whimpered his name, feeling afraid.

Maybe I was crazy. I didn't care, though. I just knew I had to see him again. He was not the State's property-he was mine. I had nowhere to turn, but I would find a way. The bus pulled up and I jumped from the bench frantically, my heart racing.

"Does this bus go to Larkin Street?" I asked the driver, my eyes full of so much fear.

"Isn't that like 3 hours from here in Richmond?" She looked at me like I was a maniac, and I felt my heart skip a beat.

"You have to help me. Please. I need to go there," I was pleading, my hand clutching the fabric of the modern dress I had been given.

"I'm sorry," She whispered, her eyes lost contact with mine, a man waiting to get on behind me.

I let out a small cry before stepping from the bus. I returned to the bench that was still empty, bowing my head as I cried. I watched as it pulled away and I felt so alone in that moment. The streets were no longer filled with cars or men in suits. They had been replaced with emptiness, like my heart. The clouds filled the sky and I felt the wind whip against my skin, causing me to shiver.

I sat there for a long time, letting all the emotion leave my body. I was cold and tired and lost. I refused to go back into that apartment building, where I was treated like a helpless child. So I stayed, watching as person after person sat beside me, awaiting the bus. They all stared at me for a while, probably curious why a pregnant girl was sobbing on a bench in the cold.

"Do you need help, Miss?" A man finally asked me and I sniffled softly, my face still in my hands.

"I just need time," I whispered and I heard him sit beside me.

"Please tell me why you're crying," He muttered, a newspaper in his hands,

"I am looking for my husband," I mumbled, burying my face in my hands again.

"Are you from that polygamous compound that was raided a couple weeks back? I noticed your hair," I heard him adjust in his seat.

I finally looked up, shocked by his question. My furrowed brow accurately expressed my confusion. The man was around Damon's age, his face showing his prominent forehead wrinkles.

"You know about that?" I asked, staring at him with so much desperation, I could feel my hands tremble in my lap.

"Are you Elena?" His face was just as surprised as mine.

He looked so hesitant to ask, turning a page of the paper nervously.

"Who are you?" I could feel my heart racing in my chest, my breaths quickening.

"I'm Alaric Saltzman. I'm the one that helped Damon get you out of there," He smiled at me and I thought I was going to fall off the bench.

"You know Damon? I'm going to get him out," I announced confidently.

"I work for the FBI. I've been trying to get him out for the past 2 weeks. So, you're the infamous, Elena?" His lips curved up into a small smile.

"I can't do this," I sobbed and I stood up from the bench, stumbling down the sidewalk.

I could hear him follow behind, shouting my name. I ignored him, my strides growing. I couldn't trust anyone anymore. It was a trick. I was on my own and I had the power to do it. He probably thought I was crazy, too, just like everyone else.

"Elena, please. I want to help you. Damon is my friend. I made him a promise and I will keep to it," He shouted and I stopped abruptly, turning to face him.

"Why should I trust you?" I snapped, spitting my words.

"Because the Prophet has taken something from each of us. We all want the same thing; revenge," His voice cracked and I could see he was being honest.

* * *

We rode for hours in his car. He knew I had some business to finish. I told him about Ren. The woman that showed me the good in people. The woman that treated me like I was a person, not a victim. The woman who wasn't afraid to die. I needed to find a sense of peace and returning to her home was the only way.

"Larkin Street, right?" Alaric asked, pulling onto a seemingly familiar road.

"That's her house," I choked, feeling my throat tighten.

It was hard to hold back the emotion that welled up inside me. This is the place where I learned to heal, where I learned I was pregnant, where Ren was murdered. I felt my stomach turn inside me and I fought the dizziness that threatened to take over.

That same yellow house with the shutters stared back at me, like it knew why I had returned. He pulled right up to it and I let out a long cry, pulling the door open frantically. I stepped from the car, Alaric trying to hold me back. My mind was in such a trance, I couldn't even hear his yells for me to stop.

"Elena, let me make sure it's safe first.," He hollered behind me as I climbed the porch steps.

The tears wouldn't stop pouring from my eyes as the memories raked through me. I reached my hand out, knocking hard with my knuckles. I waited, absorbing the familiarity of Ren's home. Moments later, the door creaked open to reveal a young man with light blue eyes and blonde hair.

"Ummm...I'm a friend of Ren's...are you her-" I could barely get the words out before he spoke.

"Her finance? The one and only. My name's Elliott," He smiled, flashing his white teeth at me.

I didn't speak for a long time, and I felt his hand gently touch my shoulder. I looked up at him, trying to keep it together long enough to explain it all to him.

"I'm so sorry, Elliott. Please just know she wasn't afraid, okay? I will never forgive myself for what happened," I sobbed.

"It's made us all better," He breathed, rubbing my shoulder gently.

I couldn't stop crying, wiping the tears from my cheeks once again. He looked at me in confusion and I abruptly stopped the tears.

"Can I ask why you are crying so much?" He asked, his hand resting on my shoulder.

"Ren didn't deserve to die. The Lord has taken so much from me. Ren was the kindest, most generous person I had ever known and the Lord stole her," I whispered, my throat tightening.

"Elliott, who's at the door?" A familiar voice shouted from inside the house.

That's when I saw her. Ren.

"Elena!" She screamed, lunging for me with a huge grin.

No, the Lord taketh, but the Lord giveth indeed.

* * *

**Damon's POV**

At least Hell didn't require a uniform. The orange suit only made me feel worse. I spent every waking hour in it. I sat through the weeks worth of interrogations, being reminded every day that I was a monster; and I never disagreed. They refused to give me a break, bombarding me with question after question. They wanted me to suffer and for some reason, I never fought back.

"You know how many years you'll be getting, ?" The cop hissed into my face.

"You will never see that child grow up. You will rot in a cell until your black heart stops ticking," He growled, pushing a finger into my face.

"I want to see her. She deserves to say goodbye," I whispered.

The man laughed loudly like it was a joke. He looked me in the eyes, his face turning to rage. He grabbed the collar of my suit roughly, his face just inches from my own.

"Her lawyer would never stand for that, Sonny. She doesn't want to see you. She's finally seeing how amazing life is without being raped every night. You owe it to her to let go," He spit.

"I request to see her," I almost snapped.

"I will never allow you near her. Do you understand?," He shot back, slamming his hand on the table.

"I have the right-" I began to shout, but he cut me off.

"You have the right to remain silent, buddy. You have a visitor, anyway," He began to laugh again, and it only made my blood run cold.

"Who?" I breathed, pushing my fingers through my hair, nervously.

"He calls himself 'the Prophet'. Nice guy, too!" The cop smirked, stepping towards the door of the small room, slamming it behind him.

I thought I was going to lose it right there. Mosiah Barlow was visiting me? He had won, so why was he here? Shit. I cursed to myself, gripping my hair roughly.

"Elena," I whimpered, banging my head against the metal table violently, feeling my skin crack repeatedly from the impacts.

The blood dripped down my face and I felt better, somehow. Maybe, I felt that I deserved it or that I needed the reminder of my fate. Death would be too easy, wouldn't it? God was to punish me and I would let him.

"Damon!" A voice chuckled from the door and I felt my heart stop.

He looked right at me, a smirk forming on his lips.

* * *

'And will I tell you that these three lived happily ever after? I will not, for no one ever does. But there was happiness. And they did live.' -Stephen King

* * *

**Author's Note:** I hopefully plan to end this story before I return to school in a few weeks. I don't usually write Fan Fiction during the school year. I'll be back next summer, though! Don't be too sad!

***Remember to take the poll on my profile page! A baby girl or boy?! I'll let you decide!** :) xoxo


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's Note****: **I can not tell you how unbelievably sorry I am for such a late update! School started and time just ceased to exist. I hope no one is too upset! Only about 2 chapters left and I am excited to wrap up this story!

Thank you so much to **_delenianflames _**for her advice and motivation for this chapter! You are so wonderful!

I hope you enjoy! xoxo

* * *

**Damon's POV**

His eyes pierced into my soul and I could feel my blood instantly run cold. Even the lights flickered momentarily and for good reason; this man was evil. His eyes never left mine as he walked over to the metal table my wrists were still handcuffed to. I winced when he pulled the chair out, the feet scraping the tile floor.

"Orange looks good on you, Damon," He smiled, resting his hands on the table casually.

"Why are you here?" I hissed, subconsciously pulling at my bound wrist.

"I don't want you to say anything you will regret because we are being wat-" He began to speak, but I interjected in frustration.

"You know you are the guilty one. You are the mastermind behind everything. You know you raped Genevieve. You are the scum of the Earth," I snapped, my face filling with blood.

"Stop pushing your indiscretions on me, Damon. You raped Elena so many times that I lost count. I am just putting away the criminals, so our community can live in peace. Elena has already agreed to come back to the compound. We have so much planned for her," I watched as he began to laugh hysterically to himself, my blood now boiling.

"DON'T YOU TOUCH HER," I roared, yanking my handcuff until my wrist was raw.

"Elena is safe in our compound. She is safe from you and the monsters like you. Elijah wants a house full of children and Elena is no longer afraid to be touched by a man thanks to him. It should not take long for that house to flourish with babies." He smirked again.

I was beginning to tear up at the thought of what he was saying. How could Elena agree to go back with him? After I had finally gotten her out of there. The Prophet would hurt her more and what was to become of our child?

"Fuck you," I sniffled, rubbing my eye with my free hand.

"I'll take care of her for you! I feel so much better knowing you can't hurt any more women. No woman should ever be violated like that. May you rot in Hell, Mr. Salvatore" His lips again curled up into a small smirk that sent a shiver up my spine.

"I guess I'll see you there," I snapped, slamming my fist onto the cold surface of the table, "You will join me eventually. Once they find out what you have done," I barked with my teeth tightly clenched together.

"You chose the wrong side, Damon. Now look where it got you," He chuckled before rising from his seat across from me.

"At least I will die knowing that I redeemed myself for my mistakes. You will die a coward and a douchebag, and when you go before God, you will pay for what you have done to all those whose souls were ripped from them by your greed and selfishness. I will die a good man and I do not regret any of it. I chose the right side, Mosiah" I spit, staring into his dark blue orbs.

"Then you will love rotting in a prison cell," He laughed, finally exiting the room.

I slammed my skull onto the hard table one last time, the anger inside me threatening to escape. The impact was harsh, but it was the only way to let out the anxiety I felt in that small, dark room. I didn't want to lose hope that I would get out of here, but what could anyone do to help me? The FBI had video evidence and the Prophet's testimony of my actions. There was no escaping my fate. I just prayed for Elena and our child's safety without me.

* * *

**Elena's POV**

My heart skipped a beat when I saw her face again. Ren was alive! I thought I was going to faint when her arms wrapped around me, her familiar scent filling my senses.

"Ren?" I whimpered, wiping my tears.

"I told you there is good in people, Elena. He couldn't go through with it. I promised him I wouldn't tell the cops. All that matters is that you and Damon are okay," She spoke soothingly in my ear, stroking my hair with her fingertips.

"Damon is in prison. The Prophet handed over video of Damon raping me, but they have it all wrong. He's going to go to prison forever if we don't do something," I was choking out the words, trying to hold back my pleas.

"Whatever you need. We are here," She hugged me again, gently resting her hand on my back.

"You need to trust me, Elena. We will get him out," Alaric breathed behind me.

"Join us for dinner! Both of you!" Ren smiled, positioning herself beside her fiance.

"Thank you so much! We'll see you later," I laughed, waving to them before turning to Alaric down the driveway.

"What's the plan?" I sniffled, turning to look at him.

I saw his face light up and his lips formed a grin. He walked toward the car, his hand directing me to follow, and I did not hesitate. Damon remained in the back of my mind as I reached the vehicle.

"Now, Elena. What I did was not Godly, nor noble, okay? I could get in major trouble for what I have done, but I owe it to my wife and to Damon," Alaric's eyes were fixed on the road, his voice trembling.

"W-what did you do?" I stammered, fidgeting with my nails.

"I-I don't think I should tell you," He whispered, gripping the wheel in his hands.

"Just tell me," I tried not to scream it, my anxiety increasing every second he remained silent.

He paused for a long time, and I noticed his breathing was haggard and his jaw clenched.

"I stole the tapes," He shouted, slamming on the brakes, collapsing his face onto the wheel.

The car came to a sudden, but smooth stop and I let out a small gasp. His chest was heaving, his forehead pressed against the wheel firmly. My heart was racing so fast as I realized what he had done. He had compromised the evidence. I couldn't even think straight in that moment.

"Alaric," I breathed, my cheeks flushing with blood.

"I told you I would do everything I could to get him out. Whatever needed to be done, I would do. I'm sorry, Elena," He choked.

I was gasping for air, clutching my chest. I was at a loss for words, my throat so tight and dry now.

"That was the only evidence they had, Elena. Without your word, they have no case," I felt him rest his hand on my shoulder, but I shook him off, cupping my head in my hands.

"You could lose your job," I whimpered.

"I only joined the FBI to make that Prophet suffer. I am so close now. I only took advantage of my position to help Damon. We're getting Damon out of there, Elena. I promise," He had composed himself, the car speeding off down the road again.

"It's wrong what you did. God will surely punish us," I sobbed, thinking of how much I had disappointed my creator.

"What the Prophet did was worse. He will suffer. Just trust me, Elena. I will make sure you three are together in the end. Please just believe that," His voice was so small and I could see how much he meant those words.

I was still shaking, but I felt better now. I would be with Damon. It was worth it, wasn't it? There needed to make sacrifice and we did. I let out a long sigh, smiling to myself. I looked down at my lap, finally finding the positive in the situation, but what I saw scared me. There was blood. No, no, no...not that.

"Alaric," I shrieked, clawing at my red stained jeans frantically.

"We need to get you to a hospital," He confirmed, his face showing his fear.

I felt him step hard on the gas, and I cried harder. I was so emotional and I couldn't get myself together. I was panicking, screaming pleas of help.

"We're almost there, Elena. Please just calm down," Alaric yelled over my cries.

"I'm losing the baby. Damon. I need Damon," I clutched my stomach, the tears burning trails down my cheeks.

I was in such hysteria, I didn't even notice Alaric pulling me out of the car and into a wheelchair. A nurse took over and I heard him run behind us.

"My baby," I screamed over and over.

A group of nurses and doctors grabbed at my body, lifting me onto a stretcher. I thrashed my body, clawing at them to help me. They tried to hush me, but I was so scared and confused. They pinned down my limbs, and moments later, I felt a prick in my thigh. My body suddenly stopped thrashing, my muscles went slack, and my eyelids fell shut as if they were made of lead.

* * *

**Damon's POV**

"Fuck" The cop shouted, grabbing his hair in a rough grip. His moustache curved down, showing his dismay.

"We have no backup? It's all gone? Every fucking tape?" He hissed.

"It's all gone, sir," The other man whispered, bowing his head.

"We have no case. Shit," He barked, slamming his hand on his desk.

I watched from my cell as the cop threw a fit. I couldn't believe it either. The tapes were gone? What did that mean for me?

"You know what this means, right?" The second cop spoke.

"Just get that piece of shit out of here before I kill him myself," The cop roared, storming out of the office area of the jail.

The second cop was in front of my cell moments later, his lips curved down to form a frown.

"We are filing the paperwork now, Mr. Salvatore. We are releasing you. Without a testimony from that girl and no tapes, we have no case," He spit at me.

I nodded my head, trying so hard to hold back my excitement. I was getting out of this hell hole. I would get to see Elena and our baby again. This nightmare was ending.

It took almost half a day before they handed me the release forms. No one was happy for me at the jail. It was no surprise since they were all counting on my conviction. They all believed I was a monster, and maybe I was. In my cell, I fell to my knees in disbelief that I was actually getting out of there. I closed my eyes, I tear leaking down my face. I couldn't help but pray for all the Lord was giving to me.

"Tomorrow morning is when we will let you leave," A female cop said to me through the bars of the cell.

Tomorrow morning? It was so close, yet so far. I would spend every waking moment thinking of Elena and our baby. I would be with her in less than twelve hours. I felt whole again. I truly did.

"You have a visitor, sir," The cop told me, opening my cell so I could follow her.

It didn't take long to see who it was. His face was red and his hair tousled about his head, circles under his eyes. His gaze met mine moments later and I could see it wasn't good. Had he not heard the news of my release? I was anxious to speak with him, the cop taking far too long to set up my visiting booth.

When she finally left, I grabbed the phone in the small cubicle, pulling it up to my ear.

"Alaric?" I asked, confused.

"It's Elena," He cried in a trembling voice, the other phone shaking in his grip.

His face said it all and I felt my throat tighten. No, It couldn't be. His eyes stared diligently at his hands and I felt my heart stop in my chest.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thank you for reading! Please review! xoxo Ren


	25. Chapter 25

**Author's Note:** Only one more chapter after this! YAY! I really hope you enjoy this chapter and I would like to really thank my friend, **porkchopsmall** for all her marvelous help with this chapter! I couldn't have done it without you!

*I also just started a new story called "**_The Way You Love Me_**"! If you like this story, I think you will definitely enjoy it! Please check it out! xoxo

* * *

I couldn't see properly, only able to make out the blurred visions of people moving about me. They're voices were low, but the sound of beeping pierced my eardrums over and over again. It felt like I was underwater, slowly rising to the surface as everything came crashing down on me again.

"Elena, you're losing a lot of blood. We are going to give you some," A faint voice hummed.

I could not move my lips to respond, no matter how hard I tried. I felt their hands roam my body, needles pricking the flesh of my arm. My muscles were so weak, I could not even control myself.

"I need to examine her," A doctor spoke urgently, her cold hands touching my skin.

**Damon's POV**

"W-what's wrong?" I panicked, seeing the uncertainty in Alaric's eyes.

"She started bleeding and I drove her to the hospital," He swallowed thickly.

My eyes widened. "W-what's wrong?"

"She was completely hysterical, but they brought her into surgery to see what was wrong. It was the only thing they could do for her sake and the baby's."

I shook my head and breathed deeply. I couldn't even imagine how scared or confused Elena was. All the pain she was going through and I wasn't there to help her through it.

"So, what happens now? Is it normal for the doctors to do that?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure," Alaric said sadly, but gave a small smile. "They know what they are doing, Damon, trust me. I'm sure she'll be just fine. I just think that it might be the stress and all the stuff going on."

"I have to see her, Ric. Now!" I demanded, running a hand through my messy hair.

"I know, Damon, but there is something else you need to know." Alaric looked behind him before leaning forward a little, speaking lowly. "The Prophet has been given the go ahead and he is leaving town, tonight. If we don't get him now, then we are never going to make him pay for all of this."

I growled, knowing full well what he meant. That bastard had to pay for everything and everyone he'd hurt. However bringing him to justice with the police seemed impossible now with all the evidence gone…but that didn't mean I couldn't use the good old fashioned methods of punishment.

"Ric, you need to get me out of here. Now!"

"Damn it, Damon, you know I can't do that." My friend hissed, with distress in his eyes. "My neck is already on the line for taking the files, I just can't risk anymore."

I sighed and looked deep into his eyes. "Please. Do something, anything. I can't stand another moment in here knowing that monster is free and that Elena is in pain. Just…please…"

I looked down at the floor, closing my eyes on the unshed tears that threatened to seep through as I waited for his answer. However, to my horror, I heard the receiver on the phone click off as Alaric got out of his seat and left the room.

"Fuck," I whispered, slamming my fist into the table as a tear finally escaped my lid.

I bowed my head to pray to my creator. No matter how much Elena and I had suffered, I had never given up my faith. I cried, begging Him for a miracle. Anything to save my wife and our baby.

**Elena's POV**

"What's happening..?" I slurred, blinking repeatedly.

An oxygen mask was taped to my face and loads of machines sat around me, making weird noises and they all seemed to be connected to my body somehow. Several people surrounded me, looking at note boards and checking my pulse.

"Elena?" One of the spectators said, smiling a little. "My name is Doctor Fell. How are you feeling?"

I went to answer and felt a wave of pain crash through my lower body, making me cry out in agony. I gripped my stomach and noticed I was now in a hospital gown, my legs spread open on the bed.

"W-what's happening to me?" I asked again, my voice even more panicked than before.

"Miss, you have to calm down. Everything will be fi-.."

"Please!" I screamed, my body twisting in pain again. "Just tell me…my baby…is…i-"

"The baby is fine," Doctor Fell explained, "We are just checking you to make sure the baby is okay. You lost a lot of blood, but everything's okay now," She smiled.

"W-why?"

"You have placenta previa-" The doctor tried to explain before I interjected in panic.

I was confused and it made me more hysterical.

"Placenta pr…what is that? My baby...where is my baby?"

The Doctor sighed. "It means that your placenta is lying unusually low in your uterus, next to or covering your cervix. If the placenta is still close to the cervix later in pregnancy, which yours is, it can cause bleeding. It's harmless, Elena. We just need to watch you closely, but you're not losing the baby if that's what you thought,"

I nodded a little, still unable to understand what was happening to me but allowed them to examine between my legs. My hand rested on my bump, running my thumb over and over as I soothed my unborn child. I was just so relieved that the baby was okay. I took a few deep breaths, nodding to the doctor.

"Try to rest, Elena. You're only 24 weeks pregnant. This baby needs time to grow," The doctor spoke before exiting the room.

"W-wait," I shouted, the woman turning to look at me.

"I need to tell my husband I'm okay. Please. He needs to know that the baby and I are doing great. He doesn't know," I urged

I knew if Alaric had told Damon, he would be freaking out. He needed to know we were both still alive. The baby wasn't going anywhere...nor was I. I needed to stop him before he did anything stupid.

**Damon's POV**

I had been pacing my cell for at least twenty minutes, unable to rest for even a moment. I couldn't believe that Alaric had just left me there, without a word of explanation into what was going on. Did he even know how hard this was for me?! The waiting around and not knowing what in the hell was going on in the outside world left me in agony.

All I could think about was Elena, the baby…and then my thoughts flashed to the Prophet and how much I wanted to rip his head off.

Just then, an ear ringing siren sound echoed throughout the building. Red lights flashed around me and I placed my hands over my ears, trying to block out the noise.

Moments later, a police officer came running towards my cell, quickly throwing the door open before he grabbed my arm and pulled me to the doors.

"What's happening?" I shouted as we made our way to the front desk where many other policemen had gathered.

"There's a fire in the building!" He yelled, "We have to get everyone out."

I nodded and quickly darted for the exit along with a group of other people, all gathering outside the building as a small amount of smoke rose from the top floor window. I raised my eyebrows and looked around at everyone who all looked just as worried about the situation, which I didn't understand. It was only a small fire, right? In fact, other than the small amount of smoke, I saw no evidence of a one.

At that moment, my arm was snatched in a death hold and I was dragged into a nearby alleyway. I went to swing at whoever had just grabbed me until I recognized who it was.

"Hey, it's me!" He yelled, continuing to pull me along until we were out of sight of the police station.

"What the hell was that all about?" I asked, breathing heavily.

"Well, you didn't leave me a lot of options, so I had to think drastically." Alaric laughed.

I jumped up in surprise. "You set the station on fire?"

"No!" Ric panted, patting my back. "I just burnt some toast and held it up to the smoke detractor." He smirked at me.

"That…that was actually pretty smart of you." I breathed, laughing a little.

"Like I said, I didn't have a lot of other options in ways to get you out. Anyway, by the time they notice you're gone, they would have been released you. We have to start moving, though. I got the Prophet to meet us somewhere."

"Really?" I gasped. "How?"

"Well, he thinks he is meeting up with a member of the FBI team on your case. I told him that the evidence has gone missing and that I need a statement from him. And, being the noble citizen he is, he agreed to give evidence if it meant locking your ass up for life."

"That bastard!" I hissed, hitting the wall. "I'm gonna make him pay for this."

"And you'll get that chance tonight," Alaric confirmed. "Now, come on. I'm meeting him in one hour by the old motor factory."

"The motor factory? Isn't it abandoned and dangerously old?"

"I know that and you know that, but he doesn't know that." Ric grinned and I knew what he was thinking.

The Prophet…all alone…no one to help him…or to hear his screams of pain…Perfect!

The car ride felt like years and I fiddled with my fingers as I waited. So much was happening all at once and I wasn't sure how to cope. When we finally pulled up to the notorious warehouse, Alaric told me to relax, seeing the fear in my eyes.

He then directed me to wait behind the door to the motor factory and out of sight of anymore who might turn up. I knew it was best for me to wait for the right moment to attack. My fingers were twitching at the thought of getting my hands on him and making him suffer like the way Elena had for so long.

It might have been considered wrong or sick, but I couldn't wait to hear him beg for mercy as I slowly tortured him, watching that smirk slip from his face to be replaced with horror. Oh yes, he would pay.

Just then, a car pulled up to the side of the factory next to Alaric's own. The man got out of the vehicle and stepped closer to my friend and I recognised him easily.

the Prophet himself. I was rather surprised he showed up alone, but it only made it easier for me.

Alaric casually greeted the asswipe, gesturing to join him inside the building. I watched as he followed him, unknowingly walking to his death. Moments later, the warehouse door shut and I felt better already.

I used the back door to enter, taking my time in arriving. I could hear his struggles as Alaric repeatedly hit him over the head. I saw he was already tied to the chair and I let out a long sigh. His face and cries showed his sudden panic and I couldn't help but smile.

I walked slowly over to his bound body, purposely clicking my heels as I stepped closer. I heard his ragged breaths, seeing as his eyes glazed over. His forehead was sweaty as always and I was so happy his arms could not reach to wipe it from him.

I took no time in swinging the first punch, the popping of Mosiah's jaw echoing through the warehouse. I did it again and again, watching the blood spatter me. I let that man feel everything I had; the pain, the hurt, the loss. I let him relive every moment he had hurt those innocent girls. I kicked him with all my heart, my tears mixing with his warm blood.

"Only God can judge us, isn't that right? Well I have a feeling you'll never know since Hell has you on their VIP list. Fuck you, Mosiah. Fuck you." I screamed, smashing his skull with my fist repeatedly.

I saw the man slowly crane his neck to look at me and he smiled.

"I guess I'll see your child there," he chuckled and my face immediately turned to rage

I punched him so hard, the entire chair falling onto it's side along with his body.

"You will never touch my child. EVER," I barked, slamming my foot down hard on the floor.

Seconds later the old floor cracked beneath me and I stepped back suddenly, watching as the wood broke under the fallen chair. The Prophet fell through the new opening into the basement below, his screams piercing through me. I watched in shock as the chair landed right on top of a sharp piece of old machinery, instantly grazing the Prophet's arm and slicing it right off.

The shrieks he released made my blood run cold and I looked at Alaric in confusion.

"I told you its an old building," Alaric laughed, aware of the poor foundation.

I tried to smile, but for a moment I felt sad that I didn't get to make that monster suffer more.

"God will finish him off, Damon. Don't let that man take away the good in you. He will bleed to death, alone and in pain. Is there a better way for that man to die? A long and painful death, just like he deserves" Alaric assured me, patting me on the back.

I hugged Alaric, agreeing with his notion. If the devil didn't bleed to death, he would starve and that could take months. He would beg us to finish him off and I would just laugh at him like he had Elena. How could that disgusting man say that our child would join him in Hell? How?

"Please," I heard Mosiah scream over and over.

I walked over to the broken floor, peering over the edge to see his distorted and bloody mass. The man was unrecognizable, his face bruised and swollen, his blood engulfing him.

"Damon, It's time to go home. Where you deserve to be," Alaric called behind me, snapping me out of my trance.

"You will no longer control me. You will no longer hurt anyone. You will no longer be free," I shot and I spit on his soon-to-be corpse.

I then turned and ran out the warehouse, feeling liberated. The chains of that man would no longer restrain me. I'd never run so fast in my life. My breathing was short and my lungs felt like they might collapse, but I kept going. I didn't stop when the nurses tried to slow me down. I didn't stop as Alaric screamed my name. I just kept going.

I begged a young nurse for her room number and she did not hesitate to tell me. I finally made it to the third floor and ran for the end of the corridor, knowing that was Elena's room. I felt tears brim in my eyes as I threw open the door, almost collapsing to my knees at the sight before me.

Elena was sprawled out on the bed, wires attached to her from every angle. Her skin was white and her breathing slow. Her eyes were closed like when I had thought she was in a coma months ago.

"Elena?" My voice broke as she slowly opened her eyes.

"D-Damon…" She croaked, reaching out for my hand and giving me a weak smile.

"Hush now, love, it's okay." I whispered, kissing her forehead. "It's fine, I'm here now…"

"Damon…"

I paused, gazing at her. She looked different…very different. Not just that she was sick, but she looked like she was missing something, something important. That's when it hit me as I looked down at her stomach. She was lying on her side, her stomach looking smaller somehow. Was it just the angle at which I looked at her?

"D-Damon," She whispered again, "The baby is-"

I didn't wait for her to finished as I collapsed onto my knees beside her. The baby...? The baby was gone? No! My Elena was safe and alive…but the baby...

I let out a long cry and gripped Elena's hand, holding on for dear life as my world came crashing down around me.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I am so sad that this story is coming to an end soon, but I really can't thank everyone enough for all the support and love! It's been a long time coming, but this story has truly changed my life! Please review for me and make me smile! As always, I love each and every one of you! xoxo Lauren

*Please check out my new story "**_The Way You Love Me_**"! All my stories are controversial and rather dark, but hopefully still entertaining!


End file.
